Rebirth of a God
by ShadowFoxEndever
Summary: The world has become to corupt with power the world must be shown the error of it's ways and I Naruto Uzumaki will bring about peace!  NarutoxKushina  Please Review    Timetravel Fic
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Review it and let me know what you think!**

**The pairing of this story is going to be either NarutoxKushina or NarutoxMikoto Review to vote! Also if you would want a different pairing just say so.**

**The Flashback in this chapter is sort of like a memory. **

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

Naruto looked over the vastness of the ocean before him. The ocean did not have his sight though, no it was the shore line that he had his sights set on. He was waiting for an attack to come as he stood on the surface of the water. The village of the whirlpools behind him as he stood protectively over the village as the darkness of night rolled in. He knew an attack was coming and he prepared whole hearty for it as his black cloak he wore billowed in the breeze set in by the ocean's current. The only thing that stuck out on him was the purple eyes that glowed in the night from his hood that he had draped over his head.

"_They should be coming any minute now, they won't know what hit them_" Naruto thought. He knew what he needed to do, he would show no mercy against the attackers, they would feel pain just as his mom had when this very same village had fallen in his time but now he would change that.

"_This village will not fall today, it will stand amidst the chaos of battle and will stand for many years to come_" Naruto thought. He started to remember what happened to him to be put in this situation because he finally had a chance to change many things he thought should never have happened.

(Flashback)

Everything changed on that day. The day the Rinnegan was given to me. Nagato a person with a dream of peace not unlike my own but in the end my type of peace won out.

Konan his partner had watched as Nagato's eyes faded, my eyes changed from their dark blue to the purple of the Rinnegan. She was so shocked at the time it was almost funny. He too was shocked but since he had the eyes now, he knew what he needed to do and that is to make the world a better place. Peace would come in time and he would be the one to bring the shinobi nations into a new era of peace.

I was sixteen at the time I had received these eyes. I had no idea how to use them but Konan showed me how, she helped me develop my own unique abilities along side the one's Nagato had used against me. I knew I was not completely ready to face every challenge quite yet but I knew I needed to start. It had been two years since I first started to train with these eyes. I was eighteen when my training was complete but that was also the same day the Rinnegan had glowed. I did not know what happened at the time but I remember that these eyes I have started to glow brightly before the rings of the Rinnegan began to expand, they expanded even past the eyes themselves.

The rings had surrounded me each with their own separate color illuminating the field we were standing in. Konan did not know what was happening either she stood a bit back from me baffled by the lights. After a couple seconds I could not see anything anymore as the lights from the rings got to bright bathing everything in it's colors. It was the only thing I could see, the colors were so beautiful.

The light started to fade around me, the rings had also began to enclose around me but I did not see any of it because when the light in the clearing began to fade so did my vision. I was terrified at the time because I did not know what was happening but before long my vision turned completely black and I lost track of where I was. It was like I was trapped in a void of endless darkness and uncertainty. The blackness did not last long that which I am very thankful for because I was starting to go mad. When I opened my eyes though I did not expect to see a fight going on in the tree tops around me. The sight of Iwa ninja and Konoha ninja battling it out surprised me greatly.

I knew they had not fought battles like this since the second and third shinobi wars. I slowly had gotten up from my position as I continued to watch the fight ensue in front of me. I had enough of this pointless fight in front of me so I did the only thing that came to mind at the time. It might not have been the best of ideas but it got the results I wanted. I extended my arms out as I called out one of the jutsu I had learned from Konan. Shinra Tensai I had shouted right when the ninja had collided in the center of the field. I watched satisfied as my jutsu that I had called out slammed into them lifting them straight off their feet sending them flying.

Most of the ninja had died on impact with the tree's in the area leaving a bloody mess probably to never come up. Some of the other ninja though died just from contact with my jutsu. I had walked out of that area never looking back to see the bodies. I had better things to do then mourn over lifeless bodies. Any ninja to him that caused needless death needed to die themselves no matter who or what they were.

After I had killed those ninjas I had went to Konoha to see if indeed it was standing because I needed to know if I was back in time during the second shinobi war. The sight that I had seen was Konoha but a different Konoha then I grew up in. Their were more ninja jumping around then he remembered and even the shops were all different. He now knew he indeed did travel to the past. What was I to do though I wasn't sure until I had heard a group of ninja talking about an attack. They were talking about Whirlpool and the possible attack on the place about to go down. He kept listening until he heard that they had caught sight of Iwa and kumo ninja heading towards Whirlpool and in two days the attack would commence. He heard them say the council was still deciding to help them or not and that Kushina wanted to go help but she was too young so they would not let her go. I had clenched my fists so hard by what I had heard they were supposed to be allies with Whirlpool so they should not have to discuss helping them.

My mother's village was going to be attacked, so I headed in the direction of Whirlpool intent to wipe out the Iwa and Kumo ninja before they could land even a single hit on Whirlpool. The second shinobi war was under way and the first place to be attacked was Whirlpool but I was not going to let that happen again. Even though in this time Kushina wasn't my mother and she did not know who I was but I felt dedicated to stop the attack not just for the village but to stop a senseless slaughter that could be avoided. When I approached Whirlpool it had been one day later. I got their so quickly because I did not rest and I did not slow down I wanted to get their as fast as I could. I had entered the village and began looking around. I bought a cloak and new ninja equipment for the battle to come. Once I had everything I needed I walked out of the village passing many Uzumaki's on the way. They had looked so peaceful, that is what made my resolve complete. Many of them had looked at him curiously wondering who he was and what he was doing there. They did not know it yet but he would be their savior.

He had walked out on to the water in the same place he now stood adorning his black cloak among the heavy current of the raging ocean before him.

(End of Flashback)

Naruto's thoughts had been interrupted when he spotted movement on the shore. He got into his ready position as he watched more then five hundred Iwa and Kumo ninja charge across the ocean's surface, some of them got caught in the whirlpools that surrounded the village but he knew a lot would make it through. He was correct as around three hundred ninja made it past the whirlpools. They were getting closer by the second but he stood unmoving defiantly from his spot in the black of night with the only light being the moon that illuminated the water's surface. Naruto looked up at the moon for a second before he turned his sights back on the attacking ninja.

Naruto brought his arms out, palms facing the charging ninja waiting till they got a little closer.

"Shinra Tensai" Naruto shouted out in a deep voice. All the charging ninja saw were purple ringed eyes before they felt a huge force slam into them decimating a huge portion of their forces. Naruto noticed though that some ninja had survived because they were lucky enough to be behind someone when his jutsu had hit them. Over all more then half the attacking force was taken out on the last attack, his attack only left around fifty ninja left.

"_I did not want to kill them all in my first attack anyway because I want them to feel pain just as they made Whirlpool feel in my time. This is going to be fun_" Naruto grinned as he ran forward Rinnegan shining bright in the darkness of that night.

**The next chapter will be longer I just wanted to get a feel for the story! Review please I won't add another chapter till a get a couple Reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2 Whirlpool Village is Saved

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 2- Whirlpool Village is saved**

The night quickly turned crimson red. The ocean filled with ninja's lifeless bodies and some were still alive. Naruto did not care though as the ninja's withered in agony before they sank to the ocean's bottom. The battle was still raging on as reinforcements quickly joined the fray trying to enclose him from all angles.

Naruto spotted the ninja going through hand signs but he did not care, he only stood their and waited for their combined attack to come. He did not have to wait long as four towering lightning dragons raced towards his position from all angles.

"_Heh they don't know who they are dealing with_" Naruto thought as he brought both his arms up pointing his palms to the left and right of himself. The Kumo ninja would not expect what was to come.

Naruto waited for the enormous lightning dragons to reach him. He wanted the ninja before him to know their was no way to beat him as he brought the world crashing down around them.

When the towering lightning dragons were only inches from him, he caught sight of the Kumo ninja who launched the attack at him. They all had confident grins set in place on their ugly faces. He thought they were ugly it must have been from other battles they were in or they were just born ugly.

"_I will show them that they are powerless before my might. After this night is through, I will be the only one left standing_" Naruto thought as the lightning dragons crashed into him.

The Kumo and Iwa ninja that surrounded his position began to cheer because they believed that they had won the fight but they were sadly mistaken. Right before their very eyes the two lightning dragons slowly disintegrated. Naruto stood on the surface of the water unmoving from the same place he stood before the attacks had been called out.

"_Time to finish them off_" Naruto thought pulling a katana out of his pitch black coat he wore. However none of the ninja around him realized any of this because right when the katana had been drawn the first ninja had fallen. The ninja's head had been severed from the body as it fell into the water seconds later along with body as they sank to great depths out of sight. He turned and faced his next victim giving him no time to run.

The Kumo ninja had tried to turn and run but they were only met with cold purple ringed eyes and a sword plunged into their stomachs. The life faded from their eyes as they fell just like the rest of them.

Naruto appeared in front of the last ninja. The Iwa ninja before him looked so frightened he could not help but grin at the poor fool. He decided to torture him before he sent him to the afterlife.

"Your pathetic, you guys attack another country blindly with no remorse. It is a pointless slaughter so I decided to step up and save them. Luck was just not with you guys on this night but don't worry you will be going to a better place" Naruto told him with an even bigger grin plastered on his face as he watched the guy quiver in freight. The Iwa ninja took a couple steps back from the man before him. Naruto did not know if but the guys before him was more afraid of his eyes then his actual presence because he had seen those eyes before.

'You monster, what are you?" the Iwa ninja shouted. Naruto just grinned wider at the question he was asked.

"Me? A monster, no I am a God that has decided to stop the corruption in this world once and for all starting with you" Naruto replied. The Iwa ninja tried to get away but when he turned to run, he was met with a blade cutting right through his shoulder blade. A shower of blood rained out as the Iwa ninja's arm fell lifelessly into the water. The arm socket continued to gush blood with no sign of it stopping in sight. Naruto watched on in cold indifference as the guy grabbed his bloody socket. A blood curling scream rang out so far that Naruto knew whirlpool ninja had heard it. He knew he needed to finish the guy off now. Naruto stepped up to the kneeling Iwa ninja, with no kind of pain or resentment he lifted his sword in a striking position.

Before Naruto struck the man, he looked around at the once blue water's but now glowed crimson red. The ninja that he had slain only half of them stayed afloat. The bodies were basked in a white glow from the moon making them look like they had been dead far longer then the minutes it took him to take all them down. His might was unmatched and he believed that with this strength he would save the shinobi world from it's corruption. Naruto turned back to the only surviving ninja before him out of the five hundred that had attacked to begin with.

"_I hope the next time I have to fight someone, they provide more of a challenge then these ninja had been_" Naruto thought as he beheaded the ninja. The head fell instantly off the body as the body spurted out blood like a geyser until it sank below the surface of the water.

He turned around to get a good view of the Whirlpool village. He noticed the village was now illuminated by bright lights. Naruto knew whirlpool ninja were soon to show up on this scene of battle. The katana in his right hand had been slipped back into his black cloak.

"_I guess I better get out of here, if I am spotted they may take me as a threat_" Naruto thought. He disappeared out of view before he appeared on the other side of the village outside the village wall. He was on the surface of the water again but here he noticed that the water was still a luminescent blue with no trace of red from the blood of his victims.

Naruto began to hear shouts from where he once stood. He couldn't help but imagine the faces of the whirlpool ninja as they spotted all the dead bodies he left in the drifting waters.

"_I hope they like their gift_" Naruto thought chuckling as he entered the village of Whirlpool a different way then everyone else. He had his own way of entering the village he did not need the main entrance. He knew he probably would have needed to do this anyway because whirlpool ninja were bound to spot the fight.

Naruto touched the wall that surrounded the village for protection. The wall wasn't to high but it was big enough to warn them if anyone were to attack them. It was their first line of defense which he found out about while walking around the village the day before but lucky for him he did not need to go over the wall because he had developed a new Rinnegan ability.

He focused on the wall for a couple seconds before fazing right through the wall appearing in a dark and smelly ally way. He had chosen that spot in the wall before the fight so he did not appear in an open area.

"_Maybe I should have picked another area that did not smell as bad_" Naruto thought grumbling to himself. The ally way smelled like rotten food and dead animal which was mostly true because as he walked he spotted a couple dead cats that probably died from the rotten food. He quickly left the place behind not wanting to pass out. He headed towards a hotel that he had found when he was searching for supplies. The hotel looked small but on the inside the place looked like it was made for royalty.

He silently snuck through the village making sure no ninja patrols caught him in the village.

"_I know most of the patrol ninja's are probably studying the dead bodies I left by now but I can't be to careful_" Naruto thought. He opened the hotel's small door but before he walked in he looked back at the village streets. He smiled knowing that if he did not stop that attack this village would not be standing anymore, instead it would have been burning to the ground about now.

"I'm glad I stopped a pointless massacre from happening, it doesn't even matter that I won't be getting recognition for it" Naruto thought.

He shut the door behind him as he walked to the front counter to get a room for the night. Little did he know he would get the recognition he deserved but not yet.

Naruto approached the counter not worried in the slightest about being found out that he was the one who killed all those people out their because their were no blood stains anywhere on him. He did not want to get any of their dirty disgusting blood on his newly bought cloak even though it was black but he did worry about his eyes because they stuck out like a sore thumb but on the outside he remained calm.

"Would you like a room sir" the receptionist asked him with no sign of fear present on her face. Her thoughts though were another story, they weren't bad thought. She actually found his eyes very intimidating and exotic but she did not want to tell him that because then it might make her look weird.

Naruto noticed the slight blush appear on her face. He knew why she was blushing but he did not care at the moment all he wanted was a room to relax in and maybe ask her to join him as well.

"Yes, I would like the best room in the hotel" Naruto asked. He pulled out money from his pocket placing it atop the counter. The receptionist nodded before grabbing the key off the clip giving it to him.

Naruto began to walk away once he was handed the key but he decided he wanted some company in his room.

He stopped mid walk turning his head slightly back to get another glimpse of the receptionist. Naruto noticed the blush on her face had grown darker in color.

"I would like some company in my room for the night, so would you like to join me" Naruto asked. The receptionist could not believe her ears. A hot guy was asking her to come to his room which never happened to her before. The blush on her face only got redder by the second until she got the courage to push it down. She decided to go with him to his because she was a virgin women of twenty not a little girl. So she decided to take his offer and give him her virginity.

"Sure I would love to, the name's Yura" Yura said swaying her hips as she walked around the counter. Naruto smirked seeing the sway in her hips. Yura wrapped her right arm around his arm leading him down the hall. They stopped in front of a room. Naruto stepped up to the door pulling out the key. He unlocked the door as he and Yura stepped into the room. The door closed behind them as they entered.

Naruto and Yura walked into the bedroom after they ate dinner discussing a few things as well as having a good laugh. Naruto pulled off his cloak throwing it against the wall. Yura stood their knowing what they were about to do but that was why she came here. They both were stressed out, they found this out when they were talking in the kitchen.

Naruto turned to her only wearing a tight black muscle shirt and a pair of black baggy anbu styled pants. Everything else like his weapons and cloak had been taken off. He looked around the room as well looking at how magnificent it was with a king sized bed, a large kitchen and bathroom but Naruto only looked at those things for a short time before his eyes zoned in on Yura. He tried to look away but his mind would not let him.

**(Lemon starts here)**

"My name's Naruto, sorry I didn't mention it out their. I kind of forgot because I was entranced by your beauty, which I still am" Naruto whispered in her ear as he pressed his body into her. She blushed like crazy even though they still had clothes on. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his muscled arms around her waist. They stared into each others eyes both knowing that this would be a night remembered forever.

"That's a nice name for such a sweet guy" Yura said. They both started to drift off into each others eyes.

"_I know this isn't right because I don't love her but everyone needs a little loving sometime_" Naruto thought tilting his head forward catching her lips in a kiss. It started out chaste but quickly grew in intensity. Naruto's tongue slipped through her open mouth. Their tongue's fought for dominance but Naruto's tongue won out as his tongue began to explore her heavenly mouth.

Yura began to moan to show how good she felt. He could not control himself no longer as he leaned Yura against the wall hard but not enough to hurt her. It earned him another moan in response to the submission.

After they broke apart from the kiss he lead Yura over to the king sized bed. He lifted her bridal style before he placed her on her back in th center if the bed.

Yura did not know what to do because she was new at this so she just let Naruto lead her on.

Naruto did not know this but he was lost in complete bliss and was just going with what ever felt right to him.

He got on to the bed and when he reached her he slowly spreaded her legs apart as he crawled between them. He laid his body down on hers softly as he kissed her deeply on the lips. Naruto felt the curves of her body through the silk kimono she wore which made him get more excited. Their arousal continued to go up as they made out completely lost in bliss.

Yura grabbed the bottom of Naruto's shirt starting to take it off for him. They separated from the kiss as his shirt slide off. Yura threw the shirt on to the floor. Naruto then began to slowly lick and kiss her neck before he sucked on her neck a couple times intentionally trying to giver her a hicky. He then kissed her jaw line before moving on to her mouth as he kissed her deeply forcing his tongue into her mouth as he pulled the top of her kimono open. Yura spotted what he was doing.

Yura pushed Naruto off her slightly. He watch Yura teasingly slid the kimono off her throwing it on to the floor. Her double C cup breasts bounced a little from behind the black laced bra she wore.

"Wow, you look beautiful" Naruto said mesmerized by the women before him.

"Please stop staring" Yura whispered putting an arm over her bra blocking her breasts from his sight mostly. He grinned because he lied that she was trying to hide herself from him it made it all the more fun.

Naruto pushed her back on to her back grabbing her arm off her bra as he pinned it against the bed above her head. He leaned down kissing her sweet lips that tasted of cherries and lemons, it made him fell wild. Her other arm laid by her side unmoving.

He felt so good but he needed more as he slipped hie right arm under her. Naruto began fiddling with the bra strap until he heard it click.

He continued the kiss as he pulled her bra off her rounded breasts throwing it on top of her kimono. He broke the kiss because they both needed air.

Naruto looked down at Yura's breasts marveling at how big and beautiful they were with pink tipped nipples hard from the pleasure coursing threw her body.

"Are you sure you want to do this, I can tell you're a virgin" Naruto asked. He did not want to hurt her because he knew if they went any further he would not be able to control himself so he would not stop.

Yura did not respond for a bit not sure of how to answer. She knew what she wanted though and that was to continue what they were doing.

"Please continue, if we stop now I couldn't live with myself because I want this so bad" Yura replied. Naruto released her arm before moving both his hands to her breasts. He grabbed both breasts, squeezing them gently as he rubbed them in different in different directions. Yura began to moan uncontrolled and not begin able to stop. Naruto brought his mouth down and around the right nipple giving it a quick test lick before taking it in his mouth completely as he began to lick and suck on it. He listened to her moans of pleasure feeling his pants starting to restrict him.

Around ten minutes later they were both almost completely naked. The only thing left to take off were Yura's panties which were a pitch black color just like her bra. Naruto lifted her legs up as he slowly slipped off her panties as he licked her inner thighs. After the panties were off he set her legs back on the bed as he opened them as far as he could without hurting her.

He looked at her pussy which was a light pink color, just by looking at it made him just want to pound her like their was no tomorrow. Naruto knew he would need to be gentle with her though because she was a virgin.

"You smell really good, it's so addicting" Naruto whispered huskily as he brought his face to her pussy.

"Don't say that" Yura said as she began blushing from embarrassment. Her hand now covered her pussy up blocking his view from the delicious delicacy.

"Don't be shy, I promise I will be as gentle as possible" Naruto said as he leaned over top of her kissing her deeply on her luscious lips.

Naruto pulled her hand away from her pussy as he licked down her body catching a nipple in his mouth for couple seconds before he trailed down her body. Once he reached her pussy, she was completely drenched and horny which you could tell just by how loud her moans had become.

He began to lick up her juices to get a taste of her. Yura began to moan as her hands went into his hair gripping it from all the pleasure coursing through her.

Naruto started to suck on the folds of her pussy. He then licked up her pussy once more before he stopped at her clit. It was a pink nub that called for him to play so he began to suck and lick it. He slide a finger into her pussy as he continued to play with her clit. He started to pump her pussy with his finger for a bit before he added a second finger which made her go over the top.

"I'm Cumming, I'm Cummingggg Naruto-kunnnn" Yura moaned loudly. Her body lifted up a bit as she started squirting juices everywhere. When she slowly came out of her pleasured state Naruto began to lap up her delicious juices until he was satisfied that he got all of it.

He crawled back on top of her as he gave her another kiss giving her taste of what her own pussy tasted like.

"Are you ready" Naruto asked her. Yura looked at him slightly out of breathe but nodded for him to start.

He grabbed a hold of both breasts as he began to rub them in every direction as he tried to get her really horny. He lowered his head and began to suck on the left nipple before he started to bit it and twist it in his mouth which cause Yura to arch her back as she hit her second orgasm of the night. She was now wet and ready for the main course.

Once he was satisfied by his efforts he positioned his ten inch cock in front of her pussy as he aligned himself up.

He took one last glance at Yura's face getting an ok to continue. Slowly he began to slide his cock into her pussy getting moans from Yura.

"_Oh "god" this feels good_" Naruto thought. Yura was thinking the same thing as Naruto continued to enter her. He stopped though once three inches of his cock was in because he had hit the hymen.

"This might hurt for a minute Yura but I will make sure it does not last long" Naruto said looking into Yura's eyes. He saw Yura bit her lip which meant she was ready for it. He plunged his cock deep within her breaking the hymen as his cock hit the back of her pussy. Naruto felt his dick inside her as Yura's pussy contracted around his cock.

"Ouch" Yura groaned out in pain. A little blood appeared on her lips as she bit into her lip from the pain of losing her virginity.

"Can I move now" Naruto asked. It had been two minutes since he had entered her and he did not know if he could hold back any longer.

"You can move now but please move slowly at first, I don't think I can handle going fast right now" Yura replied. Naruto started to pump Yura's pussy with his cock. Her moan started out light but grew in intensity the faster he fucked her.

"Harder, fuck me harder" Yura moaned out. He started to fuck her so hard that her breasts were bouncing in every direction. He thought the bed would break but he did not let up. He pulled his cock out almost all the way out before plunging back into her. Yura wrapped her arms around his neck when he laid on top of her. He kissed her deeply, as he started to fondle her breasts. Her pussy began to make noises from all the juices dripping out of her drenched pussy. He began to fuck her as hard as he could because he was near his limit. Slapping sounds began to resonated around the room as he pushed the last of his efforts to make her cum again.

"I'm cummminggg" Yura moaned loudly as her pussy constricted his cock as her body began to shake as she climaxed from an orgasm. Naruto pumped his cock deep inside her as he released a large load of cum into her.

Once their bodies calmed down Naruto licked up Yura's juices one last time.

**(End of lemon)**

"_I needed this, I have been so stressed out lately_" Naruto thought as he cuddled with Yura both completely exhausted from their playtime.

"_To bad I am leaving tomorrow, I hope she won't be mad with me because I don't love her_" Naruto thought. He looked down at her sleeping form in his arms.

He drifted off to sleep a moment later missing Yura's eyes opening. Yura lifted her head as she placed it into the crook of his neck before falling back asleep herself.

**Review and let me know how my first ever written lemon was! Naruto will not stay with her as the main pairings I have in mind are stated in chapter 1 at the top.**


	3. Chapter 3 Heading to Konoha

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think! **

**Naruto will be leaving Whirlpool for the time being but he will be going back!**

**Chapter 3- Heading to konoha**

The next morning Naruto had woken up at the break of dawn. The sun could barely be seen outside. It was the perfect time to make his way out of Whirlpool. His goal was to become the jonin sensei of Kushina Uzumaki but he still did not figure out how he was going to be able to do this. He had many theory's on what he was going to do but he had to pick one before he made it to Konoha.

Naruto slide out of the embrace from one Yura who still slept soundly as he made his way out of the bed silently so he would not disturb her sleeping form.

"_I'm sorry Yura but looks like this is goodbye_" Naruto thought. He took one last look at Yura before he grabbed his things putting on his coat and sword. He walked to the door opening it quietly to not alert Yura that he was leaving. He felt bad not telling her goodbye but knew he could not risk it.

Naruto went out the door but before he had shut the door around five Whirlpool ninja came in the hotel down the hall.

"_Shit why are they here_" Naruto thought cursing up a storm. He walked back into his hotel room shutting it behind him. Naruto leaned his head against the door to see if he could hear any of what the ninja were saying. The room he stood in was pitch black but to him he could see everything in the room.

"Search every room we got word that a suspicious person was seen entering in this hotel" a random ninja said. Naruto knew that the person giving the commands must be the leader of the apparent patrol group.

"_I guess someone did see me enter the village. I have to get out of here a different way now_" Naruto thought grumbling. He just woke up and now he had to try to get away from a patrol of ninja because he did not want to kill them, they did no wrong. Realizing he had no choice because a knock resounded on the door. Naruto turned quickly walking back into the bedroom seeing that Yura was still asleep he walked over to the right wall to make his silent escape.

Just as the door to the room was kicked in he fazed through the wall appearing in the street outside. He heard the ninja in the room from where he now stood, they could not find him so they woke up Yura to question her. They got nothing out of her though as she said that no one had been in the room with her.

"_Thanks Yura I will make sure to pay you back sometime but make sure you find someone to love_" Naruto thought. He began walking down the street away from the hotel. Their were no civilians up yet which explained why the streets were so bare. His train of thought was cut off as six ninja appeared around him in a circle not letting him escape.

"What do you guys want" Naruto asked lazily. He pretended to yawn acting like he had just woken up to try and fool them but he got a good look at their faces noticing that it was not working. They were all poised to attack but none of them were, which he did not know why because usually if you find someone suspicious in your village you either attack them or take them in. He got his answer soon enough as one of the ninja from the group stepped forward.

"We want to know why you are in our village when the guards at the gate had no mention of you entering at all" the patrol leader asked. This wasn't the same leader from the hotel, no this guy looked a whole of a lot stronger then the one from the hotel but he was not frightened because he could defend himself if need be.

"I was in your village to get a good night sleep, isn't it pretty obvious" Naruto replied cockily hoping for a rise out of the man but all he noticed was a tick mark had appeared on the man's forehead making him chuckle a bit.

"You still did not answer the question how did you get in our village undetected, if you don't tell us we are taking you in to be interrogated" the leader growled out. Naruto looked at the guy seeing that his anger could not be held back any longer.

"Fine, I snuck in by passing right through your village walls leaving everything in tact. I won't tell you how I did this since it is my little secret and you won't get it out of me because if you try and take me to be interrogated I will kill you guys were you stand" Naruto told them releasing killer intent to make his point across. The ninja around him had stiffened from the amount of killer intent released.

"I only came to help out but if you treat me as an enemy I will treat you as one" Naruto said. He looked right into the leader's eyes with his own purple ringed one's. He was messing around but they did not need to know this because needless death should be avoided.

The leaders eyes widen thinking he now knew why the guy in front of him was in the village in the first place but what he had in mind was crazy their absolutely would be no way for one man to take down an army of ninja. Naruto looked passive as the leader stood stock still until he began to move seconds later after deciding to ask the question he had on his mind.

"Are you the one that destroyed those Iwa and Kumo ninja outside the village because from our search of the bodies we found that those two villages ninja's were the only one's their. Which meant that either one guy took them down or they attacked each other" the leader said looking into the purple eyed guy in front of him.

"Heh I don't know maybe I did, maybe I didn't but what would I get if I gave this information to you" Naruto said. He stood defiantly even though surrounded by Whirlpool ninja. He did not want them to know but if he could leave here peacefully without having to hurt anyone then he will tell them.

All the ninja stiffened but the leader did not flinch, he just grinned thinking the guy was crazy to talk to him while surrounded from all sides. The leader knew though not to attack because the guy in front of him might actually be confident for a reason.

"If you were the one to actually have annihilated their troops then you shall not be hailed as a criminal but you will be asked to come with us to the uzukage to explain to him what had transpired" the leader of the patrol said. Naruto thought over what he should do for a couple seconds. For one he could just bust out and leave but then people all over will think he was a criminal. For two he could just tell them the truth so he could make a request to be Kushina's jonin sensei in Konoha without having to go through the troubles of Konoha by himself.

"I did kill them, the reason I killed them was to save you guys from an apparent destruction of your village. I did not want to tell anyone about it though" Naruto said sighing. The group of ninja around him could not believe it that this guys annihilated a huge portion of Iwa and Kumo's ninja so quickly.

"Ok, then your coming with us to explain the battle to the uzukage" the leader said as he pulled chakra cuffs out to make sure he did not try anything funny. Naruto looked at them disgusted as the leader walked closer.

"You put those on me I will kill you" Naruto said. He looked straight into the mans eyes to make sure he got his point across to the man. Naruto was chuckling not on the outside but on the inside because he liked messing with them it might even become a new pass time when he returned to the village.

The leader of the Whirlpool ninja around him slipped the cuffs away quickly from the chakra spike he felt. When the cuffs were away the chakra spike vanished.

"I won't make you wear then but we all will be staying close till we find out if your telling the truth" the patrol leader said as he lead Naruto down the street. They approached the Uzukage's tower which stood in the center of the peaceful village. It stood out compared to the other buildings around it not because of the color but for the size of it. It was about three times the size of the other buildings length wise but the height was only a little taller. The building was blue with an Uzumaki swirl in the center of the building's structure.

"Wow nice tower you got here but I thought the tower's for the leaders of each village were smaller then this" Naruto asked. They entered the tower closing the outer door behind them. Naruto noticed two long hallways too the left and too the right of where he was standing but in the center across from them against the far wall was a door which had Uzukage emblazed on the door.

"It is because not only the Uzukage live here but so do the main Uzumaki family" the patrol leader explained. Naruto knew he was right because down the hallways he spotted multiple doors and big rooms at the far end of the hallways which he guessed were a gathering place to hang out. He was not here though to see the Uzumaki family yet but he would later. Right now they were going to speak with the Uzukage.

The patrol leader lead him into the Uzukage's office which looked just as grand as the rest of the place had. The Uzukage sat amused as Naruto looked around the office paying no mind to him.

"Why did you bring this guy here Ginji" the Uzukage asked. His sight were still on the black haired guy in his room. The Uzukage's eyes widen noticing the Rinnegan.

'We brought him here because we believe he might be the one who killed those ninja outside Whirlpool" Ginji replied. The Uzukage motioned them out wanting to talk to the guy alone. Ginji and his unit did not want to leave as they protest but the Uzuakge wanted them to go so they had left a bit pissed but they would listen.

"Please have a seat if you would" the Uzuakage asked politely. Naruto nodded taking a seat in front of his desk.

Naruto told the uzukage his name before they discussed the extreme battle that took place just outside Whirlpool. They also discussed Naruto's Rinnegan, this issue surprised him when the uzukage brought it up but answered his questions none the less.

"That is how the battle went nothing was left out" Naruto said. The uzukage nodded in contemplation wondering what he should do now before an idea came to mind.

"Since you saved Whirlpool from destruction anything you need just come and ask me I will be happy to help you out" the uzukage said. Naruto grinned by how generous he was even though he did save them after all. He had two things in mind but he did not know if the uzukage would accept them or not.

"I have two favors right now if you would hear me out" Naruto asked slowly.

"Sure what is it that you want, the only thing I can't really give you is the village or the seat of being uzukage" the uzukage replied. He nodded because he already knew that. It would be a little to extreme if he asked for something like that anyway.

'I know that I would never ask for those two things. The two things I want really are just two things I want to become and they are I want to become the jonin sensei for Kushina Uzumaki in Konoha and to become a Whirlpool ninja here once I come back" Naruto asked knowing the two things he wanted were not to difficult to give him.

"Why would you want to become the jonin sensei of my daughter Kushin for? I can easily make you a ninja here so consider that done already" the uzukage replied. Naruto pointed to his eyes trying to give a hint to the kage which it worked.

"I want to help train her in using the Kyuubi, the reason I know that she has the kyuubi is with these eyes and the amount of chakra I have makes it so that I can sense each tailed beast and their relative location just not exact" Naruto replied. The uzukage nodded in understanding and decided to give him both things.

"Their both easy to do all I have to do is send a message to Konoha telling them that you will be my daughters jonin sensei and you can also be a ninja on your return to this village" the uzukage said. Naruto bowed slightly to show his respect to the leader. He got up out of the chair once they finished talking.

"See you Naruto make sure to take care of my little girl when you go on missions" the uzukage said releasing some killer intent to get his point across. It did not really faze him though as he just shrugged it off walking to the door.

"Will do" Naruto replied as he closed the office door behind him

Once outside the tower he sighed in relief. The meeting had gone well and now he could get to know Kushina of this time and even get to teach her something's.

"_I hope this goes well, I will have to set a powerful genjutsu over my eyes to make sure no one recognizes my Rinnegan_" Naruto thought. He noticed it was much brighter out as he walked down the main street of Whirlpool. The civilians were more lively now as they started to open up shops. Ninja were also more frequent now but none bothered him which he did not know why because the uzukage should not have had enough time to speak with every ninja about him yet.

He saw the gate coming up. Before long he walked through the gate out on to the water. Naruto took one last glance towards the village for reasons he only knew.

"_I can't wait to return to this village to become a Whirlpool ninja but I have other things to do first so that has to wait for a bit_" Naruto thought. He vanished from sight once he pushed the thought in the back of his mind. Around one day later he appeared in the forest just outside Konoha right in the middle of a bandit camp which surprised him. The bandits surrounded him all with knifes poised to strike him down which made him laugh because he knew these low life's could not defeat them.

"Hand over all your valuables and money, maybe then we will let you live" a random bandit said from the group of twenty-five or so of them. Naruto scoffed at them, they were nothing and he guessed he would have to show them why he was stronger then them.

"_I have to make sure I do this quick and silently so that Konoha won't be alerted_" Naruto thought sliding out his katana out of his cloak. The bandits did not see the draw as about half of them dropped dead the following second. The remaining twelve bandits looked at him in freight but he did not care how they felt. The battle continued if you could even call it that as he tore them apart. The ground was drenched in blood and still more spilt on to the ground by the last bandit as he fell over dead missing an arm which laid on the ground about ten feet away from the rest of the body.

Body parts were all over the place, he made sure they did not utter a sound. They fell quickly making him sigh in relief as he slid his katana back into his cloak once he cleaned it off on one of the bandits shirts.

"_Bandits should learn not to attack ninja or at least know when the other person they were attacking was a ninja_" Naruto thought. He looked around the dense forest he was in making sure no one spotted him. Naruto went through hand signs as a powerful genjutsu enshrouded his Rinnegan eyes. His eyes were now his old eye color of dark blue because he did not want to bring attention to himself in the village. He knew he looked to suspicious with the black cloak.

"_I guess I have no choice but to seal it away for now because I might be taken for an enemy_" Naruto thought. He pulled out a sealing scroll, sealing his cloak inside. He put the scroll away and headed towards Konoha's gates.

Naruto arrived in front of the gate casually making it look like he were nothing special. When he passed the gate however two anbu ninja appeared in his path. He was thinking how bad his luck must be to be caught so quickly just after he had entered the village but he noticed the anbu were just standing their not attacking him.

"Hokaga-sama has been expecting you please come with us" the right anbu said in a monotone voice. The anbu walked in front of Naruto as they lead him to the hokage tower. The reason they walked was because Naruto had wanted to walk. The anbu had to stay with him for security reasons for now which pissed them off because he walked slow.

"_The village looks really peaceful it should stay like this. All the little academy kids are probably in class at this very moment which means I won't be able to see Kushina or any one of them right now_" Naruto thought as they made it to the hokage tower. It had taken them around forty minutes to get to the tower not because the tower was far, no it was because Naruto took his time looking at every little detail of the place. The anbu were furious but they would not show it, they were to prideful to break down in anger while still in their uniform.

They walked up the tower stairs to the office. Once they reached the top of the stairs they walked over to the hokage's office door. The anbu knocked while Naruto stood their with a grin on his face.

Once they were aloud entrance into the office the anbu opened the door leading him into the office.

"_I guess my career as a jonin sensei starts now_" Naruto thought as the office door closed behind him. The hokage stared at him with calculating eyes but no hostility in them.

'Please have a seat Naruto I got the message from Whirlpool, we need to discuss how strong you are. We also need to talk about Kushina and her team mates that you will be teaching" the hokage explained.

He nodded as he took a seat in front of the hokage's desk. Naruto knew this spelled long day because he spotted another jonin in the seat next to him. It was probably the original jonin sensei assigned to Kushina and her team.

"_Damn this is going to get complicated_" Naruto thought.


	4. Chapter 4 Genin Team

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**This story will also be long chaptered!**

**Rebirth of a God Chapter 4- Genin team**

It was a bright and shiny day in Konoha, the birds were chirping and the academy students were sitting in class bored. They were being told to meet in the class the following day to find out who their team mates and jonin sensei would be. One Uzumaki Kushina was really giddy to begin her career as a ninja because she had been waiting so long.

"_I finally get to be a ninja_" Kushina thought. All the academy students were excited at finally being out of that boring old class to the life of a ninja which some thought that being a ninja would be easy and this is the same mind set that would result in their team dieing or being killed themselves.

One Uzuamki Naruto did not know any of this because he had been in a meeting with the hokage for the past three hours. He had been answering the hokage's questions over the three hour time period. Over time however the answers that the hokage received from him got more vague by the minute which made the hokage very irritated.

After a couple more minutes of the discussion Naruto started to drift off in his thoughts missing the last question the hokage needed an answer for.

"_This is so boring I would rather be staring up at the clouds like Shikamaru use to right now then listen to any more of the hokage's words_" Naruto thought. He had been asked if he had a place to live or why did he want Kushina's team specifically. He gave the hokage honest answers each time. After the first couple of questions they started to get on his nerves. The reason it did was because did the hokage really expect him to spill everything to him.

"_I have a lot of secrets which will be taken with me to the grave never to be revealed unless I get a wife but even then some secrets still would not come out_" Naruto thought. He did not notice the hokage or the jonin sitting next to him anymore only the many thoughts that drifted around in his mind. Unfortunately his train of thought ends their because the hokage had raised his voice to make sure he had heard him.

"Why do you want to train Kushina's team so bad and what are you going to be teaching your genin team" sandaime hokage asked. The hokage looked directly into Naruto's eyes wanting an answer because Naruto would not be leaving here unless he got one.

"The reason I want to train them so bad is my own but I have no ill will towards them at all. I am going to teach them all the basic, then going from their I will teach them the most advanced things of being a ninja along with teaching Kushina how to use the foxes chakra without damage to the body" Naruto replied. The sandaime hokage began to write on a piece of paper. I could not tell what type of paper it was but once he finished he handed the paper over.

"_I wonder what this is"_ Naruto thought. The piece of paper had three name's on it but he did not know what this paper was for. He spotted Uzumaki Kushina's name on the paper. The other name's on the paper were Nawaki Senju and Shisui Uchiha. All three were from major clans of the leaf village. There is no way that the hokage would set these three up because their clans fought way to much.

" _I finally have a chance to help Tsunade save her brother and maybe her boyfriend. I have a chance to make this team strong, so I will train them into the ground until everything I have taught them is drilled in their heads never coming out_" Naruto thought. The possibilities for how strong the team could grow was endless and nothing would stop him from teaching them now.

Naruto looked at the hokage for confirmation on his choice of this team for him which got him a nod from the sandaime.

"_This team looks like it is going to be a hand full but I won't make an assumption just because they might actually work together_" Naruto thought. His training would be torture on them so they better not act up or they will receive his torture training full force. His train of thoughts were cut off once again as a key was chucked at him.

The key looked brand new and the copper did not even look smudged yet.

"That key is for your new apartment, the place is already set up so you do not have to worry about that at all. Also the academy genin teams will be given to their respective jonin sensei tomorrow around eight so make sure you are their to pick up your team" the sandaime said

"_I am never going to be late in my life_" Naruto thought as he remembered Kakashi from his time was completely lazy. Maybe he could change the pervert pretense in Kakashi before it could spread out of control.

The meeting went on, nothing much worth mentioning in it for the rest of the time. Finally after four long hours of continued talking Naruto was able to leave the hokage tower. By this time though it had already began to get dark but not to bad only a little.

"_That took to freaking long, I am never going to do that again_" Naruto thought in dismay. That night he did not go to the hotel to sleep but instead chose to stay up all night in training ground seven because even a god can still get stronger. Many people passed the training ground before it got to dark to see. Most had thought nothing of it but some thought the person must be crazy training so hard in the middle of the night.

As the night passed, the training ground got destroyed and when I mean destroyed I mean it. The training ground looked like it went through the second ninja war before the war even started. The sun had come up showing the training ground in it's awful showing. Naruto stood in the center of the training noticing all the cut down tree's and the tree's that were up rooted from his Rinnegan techniques. Their were also jutsu marks from all the elements spread out through the clearing. Some places looked burnt, some places looked shredded as well. His techniques were a deadly thing and they needed to be treated with caution.

"_I guess I should of held back more because I did not want to end up destroying a whole training ground over night_" Naruto thought. He had mostly used genjutsu that night so he could improve on a once weakness but know since he started training in it the most, it had become his ultimate trump card when in a crunch not able to get out.

He looked towards the sun to see what time it was as he slid his katana into the holster on his back. The genjutsu around him faded revealing that for most of the night he plastered a genjutsu on and a triple layered one no less.

"_I guess it is time to pick up my team now_" Naruto thought. A moment later he vanished into thin air like he was never in training ground seven. The next moment he appeared outside the room numbered 14.

"_I think I will mess with them a bit for fun before I take them as a team_" Naruto thought smirking. A clone appeared next to him as it transformed into a fat guy easily weighing around five hundred pounds. Naruto took a step back and let the fat old man through the door. He was able to open it but got caught halfway through the door. The fat old guys eyed and head turned towards his team. Team five looked disgusted at how fat the guy was but no one made to move.

"Hey old man you stuck or what" Kushina asked chuckling.

"Yeah I am, I could use a little help here because if I can't get out of this door way then you won't get no training from me since I am your sensei" the fat old guy clone announced. This shocked them beyond belief because this old fat guy had just said that he was their sensei.

"No way how are you going to keep up with us, you old man" Nawaki shouted as he pointed a finger at the man who was still stuck and showed no signs of coming lose anytime soon.

Shisui just sat their with a sweat drop on his forehead from finding out who their sensei was.

"I am your sensei you little shit head so get me out of here or you all will be stuck in this class for another whole year maybe more" the fat old guy clone announced. This scared them because they did not want to be an academy student any longer but an actual ninja.

They all got up to help him after that comment was made. What they did not know is if they had looked at the back row they would have spotted Naruto grinning like crazy.

"_I'm going to enjoy this_" Naruto thought.

After about two hours of trying to get the old man out of the door way they sank to the floor in defeat because they had tried everything from pushing the guy out to buttering him up to see if he would slide out, nothing worked.

All three looked exhausted so Naruto knew they had enough even if they would hate him for life now but it did not matter he still had the pictures of them trying to butter the guy up.

Naruto made a hand sign watching as his clone in the door way vanished in a puff of smoke before the genins eyes. They could not believe that it was a clone the whole time.

"Who ever played a prank on me like this is going to get it" Kushina growled out. She wanted to tear the person who did this apart for embarrassing her this bad.

They turned looking at the back row of the classroom when clapping resounded through the room. Naruto walked down the isle making his way to them all the while still clapping.

"I liked the show you guys put on, it was definitely original I can say that much" Naruto said. He chuckled at the two angry faces of Kushina and Nawaki. Shisui's face looked perfectly composed but if you looked closer you could see a tick mark above his eyes showing his mood.

"Why are you guys so mad I only used a kage bunshin to henge into a old fat man but you decided to help him so it isn't all my fault" He told them. It only made it worse as Nawaki charged him in anger.

Naruto grabbed the fist before he lifted the boy off the ground by his fist alone before throwing him head long straight into Kushina. When Nawaki collided with Kushina they both toppled backwards not expecting something like that to happen.

"That's no way to treat your sensei now is it?" Naruto asked them. Their eyes widened because this guy in front of them that only looked about eighteen was proclaiming himself as their sensei.

"How is that possible when you only look about eighteen yourself which isn't much older then us" Nawaki proclaimed making sure to get his point across. Kushina thought the same thing as Nawaki but Shisui had a completely different thought all together.

"_If he is indeed our sensei then he must be really strong to become a jonin instructor so young_" Shisui thought. He knew that appearance and age never mattered as a ninja because you could be any age and be just as powerful as long as you train each day to it's fullest.

"Age doesn't matter when you're a ninja and I am your instructor so get used to it, meet me at training ground five in twenty minutes from now or you will be sent threw the academy once again.

"That's not fair you can't do that right Shisui" Nawaki shouted as he looked to his right but Shisui was no where in sight.

"He headed to the training ground when I first had mentioned what you needed to do but now you only got fifteen minutes to get to the training ground so you better hurry" Naruto said grinning. He watched as Kushina and Nawaki ran out of the classroom as fast as they could because they did not want to take any chances just in case if he could really send them back to the academy.

"_heh I like messing with peoples minds it keeps me busy_" Naruto thought. Vanishing with no trace from the classroom as he appeared in training ground five. He had around seven minutes to kill until Shisui got their, then probably another five minutes until Kushina and Nawaki to show up.

The eight minutes until Shisui would get their were used for Naruto to get some of his thoughts straight because he did not know what to teach Kushina or when to start to teach her in using the Kyuubi's chakra. The other two on the team have the potential to be great ninja too just like Kushin. They would all have longer lives now because of him, he would make sure Nawaki would not die in the second ninja war that was on the horizon. He also would not let Shisui die to give himself up for the will of fire. Kushina would also live past the day he was born as well, he will make a definite fact that nothing happens to anyone of them.

"_I will bring about peace to this corrupted world starting from the smallest things as they start to build becoming something great_" Naruto thought. He had been leaning against the tree for the time being.

Naruto waited for about eight minutes and just as he predicted Shisui appeared in the training ground.

"Shisui just wait for your team mates to arrive and then I will explain a couple things to you guys" Naruto said. Shisui did not look surprised much that his team mates were not their yet, it was probably because he knew them pretty well.

After another five minutes Kushina and Nawaki ran into the training ground. Nawaki looked extremely tired and Kushina looked like she never ran at all.

"_The stamina you get for housing the Kyuubi is amazing_" Naruto thought as he looked between all three of them but his gaze lingered on Kushina which she caught but it did not matter because she could not make out what the look meant.

"We will all introduce ourselves one after the other, I will go first to show you how it is done. My name is Naruto Uai and my likes are training and creating new jutsu. My dislikes are war and poverty while my goal is to bring about peace to the shinobi nations" Naruto explained

"I'm next, My name is Nawaki Senju; my likes include my older sister Tsunade-nee-chan and training to be the best, I don't have many dislikes besides people who down me or make fun of me because of my goal is to be hokage" Nawaki shouted out at the end.

Kushina did not go right away which made Naruto wonder why but it was quickly dashed.

"My name is Kushina Uzumaki, my likes are Whirlpool village also the people in it but I like training as well because I want to become the first female hokage, I dislike anyone who makes fun of my hair and my face, if you do I will kick your ass" Kushina says pointing to Naruto. His eyes widened from the implication of what was said.

"Why would I make fun of your hair or face, your red hair looks beautiful adorning your face. If people make fun of you then their just jealous so ignore them" Naruto said. Kushina could not believe her ears someone actually called her hair beautiful.

A big red blush appeared on her face as she looked right into Naruto's eyes but she quickly got a hold of herself pushing the blush away before he had seen her.

"_Get a hold of yourself Kushina, he only called your hair and face beautiful_" Kushina thought as another blush found it's way on to her face. She did not know what was wrong because this feeling felt new to her but she also knew that she should not tell anyone about it yet either.

Naruto motioned for Shisui to go ignoring the blushing Kushina.

"My name is Shisui Uchiha, my likes are training and my friend Itachi who is my only friend from the clan, I dislike the clans ways of copying everything while not gaining it from hard work. My goal for the future is to shape and fix the way of the Uchiha clan" Shisui announced.

Naruto was glad he had an inspiring team of genin who were aiming high because he would help them achieve their goals because it is the sensei's job to see it out.

"Meet here tomorrow morning at eight o clock for your genin exam oh and don't eat you'll throw it up ja ne" Naruto stated vanishing without a trace.

The genin had many things to think about and they knew they would not stop till they were done. The genin left the training ground with a new vigor to beat Naruto tomorrow during the exam.

"_You guys will go far_" Naruto thought. Appearing in the same place he had left not even a moment ago, he slide out his katana as he began training through out the night once again.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5 Genin Test

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 5- Genin test**

The next morning Naruto was in the training waiting for his team to appear. That's what it seemed anyway but actually he sent shadow clones throughout the training ground to set up traps and jutsu seals.

"_They better get here soon or I will rethink giving them the test because if they can not even be on time then they don't deserve to even be ninja_" Naruto thought. He looked at the sun's position noticing team five only had about three minutes left.

He vanished from his spot without a trace as a kunai whizzed by the spot he had been in.

"_Their here but it looks like they started the test already, heh this is going to be fun_" Naruto thought. He looked down in the clearing seeing Nawaki. The rest of the team were no where in sight but he sensed them at two different positions waiting for Nawaki to get attacked.

"At least their smart but not really because I never told them what type of test yet" Naruto thought sighing. He was just going to tell them during the fight he guessed.

Before Kushina or Shisui who were hiding in the shadows of two trees could blink Nawaki fell face down into the ground. The hit looked hard enough to leave an imprint of his face in the ground most likely. Naruto appeared above Nawaki with a kunai poised to kill him.

He stood their though not attacking, he was waiting to see what the rest of the team would come up with to save their team mate.

"The test is simple all you have to do is land two hits consecutive on me to become genin" Naruto shouted loud enough for them to here him. The next thing he knew twenty kunai flew at him from the position where Kushina was located. His sight caught explosive notes on at least half of them.

"If you like throwing explosives, you better be prepared to dodge them as well" Naruto said as his arms lifted up palms facing the incoming kunai.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto shouted. The kunai stopped in mid air for a split second before turning directions impacting trees around Kushina position. The second before they went off Kushina lunged out of the tree line as the explosive tags went off sending her skidding across the ground just barely making it from the explosion.

"_What the hell was that_" Nawaki thought. His face was still implanted in the ground because Naruto kept him from getting up. He tried to get up many times but the pressure that held him down felt like a ton of weights.

"What was that jutsu, I never heard of something that could deflect incoming projectiles like that" Shisui thought studying the fight before him. His job was to wait for an opening to attack their sensei and since they only needed two hits on him it would be easy, well that's what he thought anyway.

"_My ten clones are still in the forest so Shisui better watch out_" Naruto thought chuckling. He did not have time to think though as Kushina charged him with a kunai in hand. As she reached him however two hands shot out of the ground pulling her under with only her head left out.

"Damn it let me out of here" Kushina shouted. She was not able to mover at all. The ground had her locked in place the only way for her to get out was for either Shisui or Nawaki to save her.

'Nahh, I think you look better like this" Naruto replied lightly laughing. This only made her more pissed however as a string of curses sounded from her mouth.

"Your not getting out anytime soon with that mouth" Naruto said. He lifted his leg back before swinging it forward kicking the downed Nawaki in the ribs lifting him up sending him clear across the training ground.

Before Nawaki impacted the ground however Shisui appeared catching him in mid air placing him up right next to him. They began to devise another plan of attack but they knew they needed to save Kushina first.

"In the field you have to come up with a plan on the spot, what your doing is leaving you wide open for an attack.

"Your standing right their so we don't need to worry" Nawaki stated cockily. Naruto just stared at them for a moment to decide whether or not to tell them or not.

"I would look around you because you are surrounded" Naruto said smiling deviously. Nawaki and Shisui looked around them but spotted nothing until a shimmer appeared around them. Naruto had let his genjutsu he had put around them slip a bit so they could see it.

"Kai" Shisui said dispelling the genjutsu around him an Nawaki. After it was dispelled they realized Naruto had told them the truth they really were surrounded for all sides. Six Naruto clones had locked them in a circle.

They were able to dispel all the clones a minute later because Naruto was holding back, he did not want to kill them after all what kind of sensei would he be.

"Good work but you missed two" Naruto said. Shisui and Nawaki looked confused for a moment before they tried to turn around quick enough to destroy the clones that had come out of the ground behind them.

"You guys better move" Naruto shouted his warning. The two clones began going through hand seals before they held the last one.

"Bunshin Daibakuha" the two clones shouted making the two genin's eyes widen as they jump away from the blast but the blast hit them while they were in mid air sending them straight into the tree line vanishing out of sight.

Kushina could not believe her eyes, her two team mates might be dead because of their sensei.

'I guess I should of held back a little more, oh well too later for the now but they should have survived that if they didn't then they are not good enough to be a ninja" Naruto said. Kushina looked away from the tree line where her two team mates where sent flying maybe not even alive anymore.

"You're crazy of their not alive I am going to pummel you till next week" Kushina shouted. It looked kind of funny with no body, just a head that shouted threats that could not be carried out.

"Ah Kushina-chan are you scared" Nauto said teasing her. He pulled out a kunai putting the blade against her neck just enough for it to bleed a little but not enough to do a lot of damage.

Kushina gulped in fear as she stared up at her sensei believing she was about to die. Naruto pulled back seeing the scared look on her face chuckling lightly.

"Don't worry I won't kill you Kushina-channnn" Naruto said. Naruto began laughing again at the look she gave him. Teasing was so much fun but what he did not know was due to his actions Kushina began to gain a crush on him but she did not know this yet because she thought she was only embarrassed at the moment.

"Stop teasing me, we are going to pass this test and when we do I'm going to kick your ass" Kushina said with a light blush adorning her face. Naruto ignore the last thing he said as he entered the forest where Nawaki and Shisui had gone. Once Naruto entered the forest he turned around and waited in a shadow of a tree knowing that Shisui and Nawaki where going to try an rescue Kushina first before coming after him.

He was right as Nawaki entered the clearing but no Shisui but he sensed him not far off probably making sure they got away safely.

"_I hope they like the little present I left_" Naruto thought. He had placed a seal near were Kushina was without her knowing due to his teasing she never saw anything. Just as Kushina was lifted out of the ground a seal appeared on the ground lighting up. Shisui did not know what it was and neither did Kushina because she did not receive her advanced seal training yet. All questions though were answered as the ground shifted a bit before the whole ground around them became one giant sand pit.

"_Let's see how they get out of this_" Naruto though chuckling. Kushina and Shisui started sinking into the pit no way to get out. He began observing the show.

"Damn it we are stuck but another thing how does he know seals so well is he an Uzuamki" Nawaki asked Kushina as they struggled to get out of the sand pit before they sank.

"It isn't possible Uzumaki's have red hair but that doesn't matter right now we have to get out of this first" Kushina shouted. She was becoming irritated by all the traps their sensei laid out for them. Could he not just faced them head on. It would be better to get their asses whooped straight forward then being caught by traps which were embarrassing to be caught in especially one right after another.

Right when Kushina shouted about getting out a rope dangled down into the sand pit in front of her.

"Grab a hold" Shisui said from up above on solid ground. Kushina was the first one up but when Shisui tried to bring up Nawaki a kunai cut the rope he held sending Nawaki back into the bottom of the sand pit.

"Looks like sensei won't let us all regroup" Shisui said. Nawaki was at the bottom of the sand pit letting some curses go because his butt now hurt from the impact with the hard sand at the bottom.

Naruto appeared in the sand pit right behind Nawaki giving him a chop to the back of the neck knocking him out instantly. Both Kushina and Shisui eyes widened when Naruto disappeared with Nawaki leaving no traces of chakra behind. The sand pit closed up like it was never their to begin with.

Naruto appeared back on solid ground twenty feet away as he laid the knocked out Nawaki on the ground.

"You two got one hour to save your team mate, if you don't save him by then he will die before you very eyes" Naruto said as not a second later the whole clearing was filled with clones.

"I will be waiting for the two of you in the direction" Naruto explained pointing towards the east side of the training which had the biggest trees. The reason he set this up was to see if they could detect his traps laid out in the forest before they reached him. Naruto lifted Nawaki back up vanishing into thin air once again.

All the clones charged the two genin, they both got into taijutsu stances preparing for the onslaught of clones. The battle between twp genin and one hundred clones commenced.

It was a spectacular battle that lasted about thirty minutes which only left about another thirty minutes left to save Nawaki. The were both physically ad mentally exhausted.

"I'm tired, I don't believe we can win this fight in the state we are in" Shisui stated leaning on his knees for supported almost completely exhausted from the bout they were in. Their clothes looked horrible as well, their were holes all threw them being because some of the clones had exploded.

Kushina did not look or feel much better then Shisui but she would never give up because Nawaki would be counting on them to save him so she would not go down with out a fight.

"I don't care if we have a zero chance of winning I am still going to try because I want to kick his ass so bad" Kushina said growling at the end remembering the teasing he had done. She wanted her revenge it might not come right away but she would have it soon or a later.

"I guess your right let's show sensei who's boss" Shisui said. They both looked towards the forest where their sensei would be. After they got a good look they both entered the forest from two different angles just incase if their were any traps laid out for them. To bad this would not save them. Different trees around them began to glow before pink and yellow pellet sized shells came at them, some missing but they began to come faster at them. The pellets began to impact them all over leaving bruises as well as giving them a new look.

Naruto was waiting up in a tree branch further in the forest. Their were traps laid out all around him that's mostly why he stayed stock still in his spot.

"_I wonder when they are going to get here, it's been fifty minutes already but I felt some of my seals activate so they should be getting closer by now_" Naruto thought. When he finished that train of thought ten kunai came at him from the left and from the right.

"That trick did not work the first time so it will not work now" Naruto stated as he brought his palms up in both directions.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto shouted as the kunai with explosive notes were sent soaring back the way they came. Naruto heard two thuds land on the forest floor a second before the forest lit up in flames from the explosion.

Naruto jumped back to a further branch dragging along Nawaki by his shirt.

Kushina and Shisui now stood on the branch he once stood on staring at him with hate filled glares.

"I hate you sensei, do you know how long it's going to take to get this pant paint out of my skin and hair" Kushina seethed. She did not really look threatening when she was painted both blue and pink.

"Why would you want to take the paint out, it makes you look more exotic, hahaha" Naruto replied. His response only made Kushina madder making Kushina and Shisui jump forward at him intent to take him out. Kushina aimed to fight their sensei while Shisui grabbed Nawaki. Naruto jumped away before Kushina make contact with him due to this Shisui was able to retrieve Nawaki.

"We win sensei" Kushina shouted pumping her fist in the air. Naruto only gained a wide smirk on his face which made Kushina and Shisui look on in confusion.

"I would look again" Naruto said as Nawaki appeared in his arms. Kushina and Shisui eyes widened as they looked down to see the body Shisui was holding glowed white.

"Crap it's a trap" Shisui shouted chucking the body out of the tree but due to the close proximity the explosion that followed hit them worse then the others knocking them out with first and a couple second degree burns.

Naruto approached their downed forms sweat dropping.

"_Maybe I went way to hard on them, oh well they will be fine in a day or so_" Naruto thought. He hoisted all three over his shoulder as he vanished leaving not traces.

When he had appeared in the hospital their was quite a ruckus as doctors and nurses were rushing to take them into a room to get checked over. Once nurse did not leave though, it was Tsunade and she did not look very happy.

Naruto gulped in fear because in his time Tsunade had be dangerous but in this time she was in her prime right now which made her abnormal strength skyrocket.

"What happened to get them that hurt and you better have a good explanation or you won't see tomorrow" Tsunade stated balling her fists. Lucky or not the Sandaime strolled into the hospital after being told three genin had been brought in the reason he did not know yet. When he spotted Naruto, he believed since he was their sensei he should know what happened to them.

"What happened to them Naruto" the sandaime asked calmly. He knew he could not get away with out telling them now. He sighed in dismay hoping that Tsunade would not completely flip on him.

"They got that way from my test I set up for them to become official genin" Naruto said. This shocked both Tsunade and the sandaime which the shock did not stay on Tsunades because she decided Naruto needed a beating. She began to walk forward to pummel him into tomorrow.

Naruto just stood their ready to take her anger full force even though he knew he could easily get away if he wanted to. However before Tsunade could reach Naruto the sandaime stopped her in her tracks.

"You should not have been so rough on them they are only genin after all, did they pass the test or fail" sandaime asked. He was curious to know the answer because they looked pretty beat up it would be a total let down for them if they didn't pass.

"Yeah they passed with flying colors, literally" Naruto said chuckling. He vanished leaving no trace as Tsunades fist passed through the spot he had been standing. The sandaimes eyes widened not thinking that Naruto would have got away from that hit.

"Looks like he is hiding many secrets" the sandaime said chuckling. Tsunade did not like this comment and since she was still mad at Naruto she turned full force punching a hole in the wall that later she would have to pay for to relieve her anger. The sandaime quickly left the scene once Tsunade did that because he did not want to receive the force behind her punch.

The next morning came quickly foe Naruto because he had been lost in thought while training. He did get some sleep but only about five hours before he got up to train. To him the nighttime was the best time to train.

He appeared in the hospital room that had his damaged team five in it. He saw the looks he was receiving from Kushina, Nawaki and Shisui but he did not let it bother him so he let a grin stretch across his face.

"Congratulations you guys pass" Naruto shouted. Team five just continued to stared at him still not looking to happy about what happened. Kushina threw a kunai at him as it whizzed by his face but he did not move an inch.

"Awe come on guys can't you take a joke" Naruto said lightly laughing.

Team five was now officially a team even though they did not like him much for the torture he made them go through but they will have to deal with it. He guessed that the team will work out and that tomorrow would be another day.

**I hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be longer!**


	6. Chapter 6 Skirmish with Iwa Ninja

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 6- Skirmish with Iwa ninja**

"hehe, you have a crush on sensei" Nawaki laughed as the team was walking to training ground five the day after they were released from the hospital. Naruto had told them to meet their at eight o clock. Some of the paint could still be seen in Kushina's hair but it was slowly going away due to her mauling her hair with shampoo and steaming hot water the night before.

"Do not, why would I have a crush on some crazy guy who almost killed us" Kushina exclaimed. She turned her head away from them acting like she was pouting but in reality she had a big blush sprayed across her face not wanting them to see it but unlucky for her they did see it and they would not let it go.

"Don't lie Kushina you like how strong he is and the teasing because it is written all over your face" Nawaki laughed out. Nawaki missed the angry looked that passed her face but before long he found out as a fist slammed into his face sending him into the window of a store across the street. All they heard was cursing from the shop owner before they booked it out of their before they had to pay anything leaving Nawaki to his fate.

"That was a little harsh don't you think Kushina, he was only messing with you after all" Shisui explained. They were now walking to the training ground again slowing down when they were out of sight from the shop. Kushina turned her head towards Shisui giving him a big old grin.

"I wasn't harsh, I even held back so he should recover in no time" Kushina replied. Right when she finished that statement Nawaki appeared next to the two of them with a new bruise added to his cheek courtesy of Kushina's fist. Kushina just laughed at the look Nawaki gave her adding to the fact the bruise had her fingers outlined made it even funnier.

"It's not funny Kushina, I have to pay for that damn window now" Nawaki shouted. Kushina ignored the shouting and just stared ahead of her getting lost in her thoughts but before long she was broken out of her thoughts by someone shaking her shoulder. She looked to see who it was noticing that it was Shisui.

"We are here Kushina, I thought I should let you know since you looked out of it at the moment" Shisui said. Kushina nodded as she looked around the clearing clearly not seeing their sensei anywhere in it. She saw Nawaki scowling out of the corner of her eye.

"Where the hell is he, he told us never to be late but here he is five minutes late himself" Nawaki shouted. He was looking around at the trees thinking that their sensei must be here already and they were just being tested again. Kushina and Shisui ignored him as Shisui went and sat down in the shade beneath a large tree to relax until their sensei got their. Kushina was about to go relax as well before she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

"You guys got to pay more attention to your surroundings" Naruto whispered in her ear. She jumped forward squealing gaining a crimson blush across her face. Naruto started chuckling when Kushina squealed because it was just to hilarious not to. Shisui had quickly jumped up to his feet when Kushina had squealed while Nawaki was rolling around on the grass laughing his ass off.

"Why the hell did you sneak up on me stupid sensei" Kushina shouted. She was completely embarrassed with what happened she could not make eye contact with any of them. Naruto walked up to her putting his hand on her shoulder once again making Kushina look up at him in the eyes.

"Calm down Kushina it was only a test, I wanted to see if you guys would detect me but I guess you didn't so after we get our first mission today completed I am going to set up a trap detecting test to make sure you guys are ready for anything" Naruto explained. As he said this though his eyes kept looking towards Nawaki because he needed to learn this test the most if he was going to have any chance of survival. He leaned down to Kushina's ear after he explained this making a small blush appear on her face the closer he had gotten.

"The hokage would like to speak with you after we receive our mission to discuss something important with you" Naruto whispered. Kushina's blush disappeared quickly after that was spoken nodding to show that she got the message.

He pulled back away from Kushina once he told her what she needed to do.

"Ok team it's time to get our mission" Naruto said. He lead them out of the training ground to the hokage tower. As they approached the hokage tower Nawaki leaned a little closer to Kushina.

"So what did sensei say to you, was he asking you out on a date" Nawaki whispered looking quite serious. Kushina looked at him with an enormous blush on her face making Nawaki break down in laughter once again. He should have learnt his lesson the first time as he doubled over on to his knees from the pain that shot up from his nuts being kicked in.

"Why did you…. do that" Nawaki whimpered from his place on the ground not being able to feel his nuts at the moment.

"Damn that must of hurt, I kind of feel sorry for him but he might of deserved it" Naruto thought looking back at his team.

"I did it because you were being an idiot" Kushina exclaimed. She did not care what she did to him as long as he stopped messing with her. Shisui stayed a little bit away from her once her foot connected to Nawaki's nuts.

"_I also did it because sensei would never ask me out because he probably takes me as being to young for him anyway_" Kushina thought. She peered up at Naruto after the thought seeing the look he gave them. She blushed in embarrassment because she was holding up the team up from getting their first mission.

"I'm sorry sensei for holding us up from our first mission but I had to do it" Kushina explained. Naruto understood that Nawaki probably had said something to make her so mad so he for gave her even though he wasn't mad at her to begin with.

"It's ok Kushina-channn but we got to go get the mission now" Naruto said smirking. Kushina gained a tick mark on her forehead but before she could say anything in retaliation Naruto vanished leaving no trace of chakra behind.

"_One of these days I am going to get you back sensei_" Kushina thought as her anger receded for the most part. Shisui hoisted Nawaki's right arm up on to his left shoulder so he could help him to the hokage tower. Kushina paid no mind to Nawaki though as they continued their trek to the tower. When they finally reached the tower after a long walk because of the hurt Nawaki, they walked up the stairs reaching the office. They knocked getting the ok to enter so they entered closing the door behind them.

'What took you guys so long I have been here for about fifteen minutes already" Naruto said. He stood in front of them with a scroll in hand which they realized must be the mission they were receiving.

"What type of mission did we get sensei" Shisui asked. They all wanted to know but Nawaki a little less then them because all he wanted at the moment was a seat, his legs felt like jelly.

"We got a border patrol mission that could take anywhere between three days to a week depending on the situation of our replacements, so go home pack and meet at the main gate in an hours time for the mission" Naruto commanded. He watched as Shisui helped Nawaki out of the room while Kushina went to follow.

"The hokage would like to speak to you remember" Naruto said stopping Kushina in her tracks. She nodded turning back around walking to the hokages desk taking a seat.

"Thanks for giving her the message Naruto and remember in two weeks their will be a jonin meeting so make sure you are their" the sandaime explained.

"I know I'll be their" Naruto replied as he walked out of the office to give Kushina and the sandaime enough time to talk so she could go pack for the mission as well. He had a pretty good idea of what they were going to talk about. It was probably going to be on what happened to the Whirlpool village, so she was going to be asking him questions which he did not want to answer yet.

"_I hope she does not ask me about anything until we return from the mission at least but that might be asking for to much_" Naruto thought chuckling to himself knowing it to be true. When he was a good distance from the tower he was abruptly broken out of his thought by a loud yell.

"Naruto sensei wait up I need to talk to you about something for a couple minutes" Kushina shouted closing in on Naruto by the second. Naruto stopped in his tracks slightly looking back at Kushina catching a glance of her.

"No can do Kushina, I have to go pick up a few things I want to teach you guys on the mission ja ne" Naruto replied as he vanished with no trace when Kushina finally reached him. She caught the grin on his face before he had vanished which ticked her off.

"What the hell, get back here" Kushina shouted although she knew he would not hear her so she began to grumble as she continued her path down the road.

"_They badly need to learn detection skills and trap detection as well, I mean she could not detect me on the roof right next to her position_" Naruto thought sweat dropping. He guessed it was to be expected because they were only genin after all but they should be taught better in the academy to begin with maybe he would talk to the hokage about that when they returned.

"I better go get the supplies needed to make the traps I have in mind. When they get through my traps they will be a master of detection if they can do it" Naruto thought chuckling. He could not wait until that test he wished he could have them run threw it once on the mission but they would get hurt doing this test and that would be bad because an enemy could attack through the borders at any moment. They had to be at the top of their game or risk dieing even if their were ninja stationed all around the perimeter waiting for us to give a signal of attack if the need arises.

Naruto jumped off the building landing in the street making his way to the weapon store. Once he got the things he needed from the store he headed to the gate to await his team. When he got to the gate he noticed Jiraiya and his team coming back from a mission he guessed by the look of it.

"Hey Jiraiya are you the one's we are replacing at the border" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked at him confused because he did not know who he was but decided to answer anyway.

"Yeah, have fun their isn't really much happening their so don't look forward to any action. By the way who are you since you seem to be a new jonin here" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah I'm new, the name is Naruto and I am the sensei of team five" Naruto replied. A couple reactions could be seen from Jiraiya's team after he said this. Minato looked shock but the other two on the team looked like they could care less while Jiraiya looked a little pissed but not to much.

"So you're the one that sent them to the hospital, Tsunade would not shut up about how bad you hurt her brother and the other two. You should not have been that hard on them. I understand you have to be tough since the war is starting to pick up but try not to send them to the hospital because then I have to listen to Tsunade rant on forever" Jiraiya said a little mad but it was quickly replaced by a sigh because Tsunade had really drained him that day.

"I'll try not to but no guarantees" Naruto replied. He smirked because of the look Jiraiya sent his way but he quickly diverted his look to Minato who stepped up.

"Are you the sensei for Kushina's team" Minato asked. He looked very shy at the moment so Naruto guessed he already developed a crush on her before she did a couple years from now.

Before he answered however Jiraiya put a hand on Minato's shoulder making him turn his head towards his sensei.

"Yeah he's her sensei but I did not think you would have a crush on a girl already I am so proud of you" Jiraiya said. Minato blushed in response to what his sensei insinuated.

"No I don't Jiraiya-sensei she is just a friend" Minato said. No one on his team looked to believe at all of what he said. Jiraiya just smirked because he acted so innocent. Naruto looked on at the interaction not wanting to stop it because he wanted to learn a little more about his father of this time. He was broken out of his thoughts when Jiraiya called him.

"Make sure you protect your team and don't let nothing happen to them or I will never hear the end of it from Tsunade. If something happens I won't be able to hold Tsunade back from beating you to next week" Jiraiya said as he stood straighter looking Naruto right in the eyes.

"You don't have to tell me that, the only reason I am tough on them in training is to make sure they are completely ready for what is to come. It is better to be tough on them giving them the experience of actual combat without having to die if they failed unlike in the field where one mistake leads to your death" Naruto replied. Team Jiraiya looked at him curiously because he had stood up to their sensei with no amount of fear shown.

"Heh, just make sure you don't kill them yourself then. I think you pose more of a threat to them then other villages do by the amount of damage that they had shown in the hospital" Jiraiya replied chuckling. He began to lead his team passed Naruto stopping right next to him as his team kept moving.

"Do you think you are strong enough to protect them though. One is the holder of the Kyuubi, the other is an Uchiha and Nawaki is the brother of Tsunade meaning lots of strong people might come after your team to get one maybe all of their powers" Jiraiya said. He saw the smirk spread across Naruto's face half way through his warning.

"You don't have to worry Jiraiya, I may not look it but I am strong. I took down an army of around five hundred in the middle of the night protecting Whirlpool from it's destruction so I believe you should worry more about yourself then me" Naruto replied stepping closer to the gate to wait for his team as Jiraiya looked at his form god smacked by what he was just told. The thing is Naruto did not see his team was already their and heard every word that was spoken between the two. Jiraiya had picked up on it after the conversation so he decided to leave not a second later.

The reason he did not pick up on them was because he was deep in thought at the moment about all the things that had happened so far the past month or so that he was here.

"Why did you save my village sensei. I am grateful and all but why did you risk your life to take down an army by yourself without telling anyone from the village" Kushina asked. Naruto quickly snapped out of his thoughts slowly turning towards them like he knew they were already their.

"That's my secret, maybe I will tell you another time but for right now we have a mission that needs to be completed at the moment" Naruto replied with a grin. He saw an angry look appear on Kushina's face from his diversion from her question while Shisui and Nawaki looked like they did not care.

"You can tell us on the way sensei, I mean there is not much else to do" Shisui said. Naruto sighed in exasperation but he quickly came up with a plan pulling out the mission scroll handing it to him. Team five looked at him confused not knowing why they were given the scroll but they did not have to wait long for an answer.

"No, I can't the reason for this is that I want you guys to find the border place were we will be setting up by yourselves. I will be waiting their for you guys so just search for my chakra signature" Naruto said vanishing without a trace.

"I hope he actually leaves a chakra signature or we may have a hard time finding the place" Nawaki said sighing because it would be a long day. Kushina did not hear him however because she was lost in thoughts thinking that she was going to make their sensei talk no matter what.

Nawaki had been right because from when they left the village it took around seven hours before they caught sight of the fortified building coming up on the path they were on.

"Finally my feet are killing me" Kushina groaned. They were traveling pretty fast the whole trip only stopping once for a water break. Once they got to the fortified building they were told to go to the top to stand guard with their sensei who had been waiting their for them a little over six hours now.

"What took you guys so long. Do I need to step up your training once we get back to the village" Naruto asked smiling evilly. Their eyes widened before all three shook their heads not wanting anything worse then what they already had gotten.

"We will make sure we are faster next time" Shisui replied. This got a smile out of Naruto because he finally met an Uchiha who wasn't all stuck up about his own power.

"Your training will still be the same for now just make sure your faster next time because if your even a second late on a battle field the rest of your comrades may already be dead so don't slack off" Naruto said as he began to look out over the small clearing just before a huge forest that captivated most of the land in the area.

Not much happened for two days following the patrol around the area and the outlook from the fortified base. Kushina had been bugging him for some answers but she never got any. This infuriated her but she would have to deal with it for now. He had told her he would answer some of her questions once they were done with the mission and back in the village, it calmed her down to a reasonable level. The next morning when he got up, he looked out over the clearing to the luscious forest but that is not what held his sight, no it was the orange glittering from the Iwa headbands in the forest that caught the suns rays that had his attention. He showed no signs that he knew they were their because he wanted to see if his team would spot them before he made his move. Their looked two be about twenty of them in the area.

"_Looks like Jiraiya was wrong, some action did find us after all_" Naruto thought. His thoughts were cut off as his team ran up to him with looks that said they knew making him smile because they were already improving from his lessons.

"Sensei there are Iwa ninja in the forest on the other side of the clearing" Nawaki shouted. They waited for an order to come but they saw that he was not going to respond.

"Are we going to attack them now" Kushina asked. All of team five wanted to know because they wanted to test themselves against real opponents for once.

"Not yet because you guys won't want to be caught up in the traps I have set up in the field. Once they go off then we attack taking out the remainder of the Iwa ninja that survive. Go tell the rest of the ninja hear in the fort that" Naruto said. Team five nodded in understanding because they knew how advanced his traps were. They headed off to tell the rest of the ninja but right when they began to announce this to the other ninja, Iwa ninja began to pour out of the woods making most ninja in the area stiffen until the whole clearing lit up in a blaze of glory then the ground shifted as wind blades came out of the tree lines trapping the Iwa ninja in the field cutting them up from all angles with no way of an escape.

After all the elemental traps went off Naruto walked into the field to inspect the bodies, when he got to the center of the field where the bodies lied around ten Iwa ninja came out of the ground forming a circle around him.

"You have no way of escape" one Iwa ninja said chuckling. The Iwa ninja thought they had him trapped, oh how they were wrong about that and now they must find out the hard way. The Iwa ninja were closing in on him trapping him in a small space making him grin with excitement.

"You think you guys got me trapped, you must be genin to not have noticed this was a trap from the very beginning" Naruto said. The Iwa ninja's eyes widened but had no time to react as Naruto glowed white before exploding taking out all ten ninja. No one saw this though as the explosion kicked up dust completely covering the field.

"There are a couple more left but nothing special just a couple weak ones that did not want to join the fray so you guys take it from here. If I see you guys need help I will step in" Naruto said as his genin team shot forward meeting the remaining five Iwa ninja out of the whole attacking force they sent.

His team finished them off quickly, Nawaki took out two ninja as did Shisui making Kushina take out the last one but to be truthful the last one was the hardest because he had chunin level skills. The others only had a genin skill level but none the less Kushina had won in no less then thirty seconds because the Iwa ninja let his guard down getting a kunai threw his neck gushing blood before dropping dead in a heap.

He looked at his team, Nawaki and Kushina did not look to good because this was their first kill but Shisui looked fine. The only reason he looked fine was because the uchiha training method of hiding the emotions was in full swing.

"Cheer up guys you needed to kill them, if you didn't then they would have killed you or perhaps they would have killed everyone back in Konoha. We as ninja have the hard duty of killing for our village but we must to keep it safe, when you became ninja you chose this path of a protector but protectors kill for the home or precious people" Naruto explained. His team looked at him with shocked expressions on their faces but they knew he was right so they quickly got stern faces as they began to clean up the dead bodies.

"Know this my training may be tough and my training methods may seem extreme but they are for your own good because it is better to get everything shoved at you in practice then in an actual battle with no experience" Naruto said. He left his team to clean up the bodies with the other ninja at the fort as he made out a message sending it back to the leaf village by a messenger hawk.

"This is disgusting these bodies are so mangled up, why do we have to do all the cleaning. I may be a women but I don't clean stuff like this up" Kushina shouted as she lifted up an arm that was still bleeding but no body in sight that it matched to because of the burn marks up the arm leaving no chance of finding a match for anything. So they pilled all the bodies together in the center of the clearing.

"Katon Phoenix Flower jutsu" Shisui shouted as he lit the bodies on fire as well as some bodies that were to mangled up to move to the pile without having to make more of a mess.

"Finally we are done, time to relax" Nawaki said. The mental strain put a lot of stress on their shoulders. Naruto appeared in front of them once Nawaki had said that.

"It's done sensei" Shisui said. Naruto looked around at the clearing noticing the bodies were burning.

"Good you guys can go rest for the whole morning because we head back to the leaf at noon" Naruto announced. Team five nodded as Nawaki and Shisui left the area but Kushina stayed behind still standing in front of Naruto.

"Why are you still hear Kushina-channnn, do you want to clean up more bodies" Naruto asked watching a fearful look appear on her face making him laugh out. It was so fun to mess with them because they were so innocent still but it was his job to break them out of that innocent stage in their life's.

"No sensei I wanted to make sure that you are going to tell me a few things about what happened in Whirlpool because none of them saw the battle only you who were in it know anything" Kushina said

"Yeah I will tell you about it but not right now, once we arrive in the leaf village I will explain a couple things" Naruto replied. He walked forward placing a hand on her shoulder missing the blush that appeared on her face from the contact.

"I won't hold any of the information back from you because you deserve to know since it is your home" Naruto said. Kushina leaned forward wrapping her arms around him burying her head in his chest. His eyes widened not expecting anything like this to happen.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei" Kushina replied. She had a crimson blush on her face because of the bold act she was doing but she did not let it get to her. He wrapped his arms around her as well, not really knowing why but he felt the need to comfort her. She pulled back from the hug when her blush vanished from her face.

"You need to clean your hair better there is still some blue paint left" Naruto said smirking. He began to take a couple steps back as Kushina growled at him.

"You're the one who got the paint in my hair and your standing here telling me to clean my hair better. I have been but your stupid paint won't come out that easy" Kushina shouted pulling out a couple of kunai chucking them at him.

"_Maybe I should not have said that_" Naruto thought as one of the kunai whizzed by his head and another soared by his arm. He vanished a second later without a trace leaving an angry Kushina still standing in the clearing.

"You need to calm down their might be more ninja near by" a random chunin said walking up to her. Kushina turned towards him with a look that said mess with me your dead. The chunin began to sweat heavily. He was having second thoughts about trying to talk to her now.

"Leave, I have to think of a way to get him back" Kushina growled out. The chunin left quickly kicking up dust in his wake.

At noon they left the fortified border base and by night they finally could see the gates of Konoha coming up closer by the second. They had gotten no breaks along the way because Naruto had wanted to make sure they were not attacked again at all on the way back. Kushina had been trying to play pranks on him at the base before they left and along the way back to Konoha but she still did not get him back yet which irritated her to no end.

"You guys are dismissed, I have a meeting with the hokage" Naruto commanded as he vanished with no trace as they entered the village leaving them to sign in at the gate.

"I need to get some sleep, my sister will probably want to have a pretty big party for my birthday tomorrow and sensei will probably run us ragged in that test he spoke of" Nawaki said. Kushina and Shisui agreed that Naruto would not go easy on them because he had stated that himself.

"Don't worry we will kick his ass for sure tomorrow" Nawaki shouted. They were now walking down the main street of Konoha discussing random things. It was getting late so all three decided to head home for the night. As they left, Naruto watched perched on a rooftop close by. Even though Naruto watched them, he did not know Kushina's thoughts were on him. Two thoughts plagued her head but Naruto would not know of them for quite some time.

"They think it will be easy, then they got another thing coming. If I want to save Nawaki then the trap test tomorrow will be no easy feat" Naruto thought as he vanished into the wind without a trace to prepare for the test.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7 Trap Detection

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think! **

**The more reviews I get the faster I will update.**

**Chapter 7- Trap Detection**

"Ah it's a perfect morning not a cloud in sight" Naruto thought giddy as he walked the main street of Konoha. He had prepared the whole test the night before for his team. He sent a clone to each of their houses about an hour ago saying to meet him at the forest of death which was training ground forty-four. The clone he sent to Nawaki's house was dispelled by a punch from Tsunade and a threat that if he did the same damage he had done to Nawaki a second time she would make sure he would go through three times the amount of pain.

"_The forest of death is the perfect place for this kind of test, they will have to dodge my traps while staying away from the deadly animals through out the forest_" Naruto thought. He was going to be an hour late though to show up because first he needed to pick up a couple head set radios so he could talk with his team or they could spread out in the forest to cover more ground.

Once he had gotten the radios, still about forty minutes remained before he had to meet his team so he decided to go train. Team five sat in the clearing before the forest of death waiting for Naruto.

"Where is he, if he doesn't get here soon I am going to kick his ass" Nawaki shouted jumping up to his feet. He wanted to get the test started already passing it so he could go to the party his sister had set up for him. Kushina and Shisui were both invited, their sensei was to but he still had not shown up yet so he could tell him.

"Calm down Nawaki, he will be here when he has everything he needs. We only just got back yesterday so he probably needs supplies for this test" Shisui said calmly. Shisui sat in a meditative poise in the grass with his eyes locked on Nawaki who was pacing back and forth.

"Damn it stop that it's annoying" Kushina told Nawaki. The pacing was driving her nuts, she was trying to think of ways to get their sensei back but she couldn't with Nawaki bothering her.

"Mind your own business" Nawaki shouted. He turned in her direction getting met with a fist into his gut doubling him over before a kick to the face sent him into one of the many gate's of the forest of death. Nawaki did not get up right away but Kushina did not care all she did was sit back down to think once again.

"_Not matter how strong our sensei is I will get him back at least once_" Kushina thought crossing her arms. She knew it had to be something he would not expect or it would not work but that was the thing, what would he not expect to come from her.

None of team five sensed Naruto who was perched in a high tree above the gate Nawaki had collided with. He looked down chuckling at his team.

"_They really do like fighting, it might become a problem in the long run but I will deal with it later when I feel that it gets out of control. I better go meet them or they may attack me to_" Naruto thought as he landed next to Nawaki who was slowing lifting himself up. He jumped from the sudden appearance of his sensei making his head collide with the metal gate giving him a nice bump.

"what the hell tell us when your going to appear out of no where" Nawaki shouted rubbing the back of his head from the pain. Kushina shot up out of her sitting position at Naruto who's eyes widened not believing that she actually was trying to hit him. He noticed Shisui slowly got up from his meditative position with a sigh.

"This isn't going to work Kushina-channnn" Naruto said catching her fist in his hand. Kushina swung her other arm around trying to get him but it was quickly deflected as well. She jumped back giving herself some room to think about how she was going to attack. She didn't get the time however as Naruto appeared behind her pinning her arms behind her back. He leaned forward to her ear breathing heavily in it to tease her. Kushina's face became crimson from the contact.

"Now Kushina the test did not start yet so calm down and maybe I will give you something special" Naruto said. Kushina's face got even darker after the comment, she began to feel dizzy not knowing why.

"Your so fun to mess with" Naruto whispered in her ear. He released her as he walked to the gate Nawaki had been at but he now stood near Kushina and Shisui. He could hear that Kushina was grumbling, while Nawaki sported a big old grin as he looked at her.

"_Stupid sensei, why do I always feel weird when he is near me like that. He is the only one that I get the feeling from when he is close to me_" Kushina thought. She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head as their sensei began to speak or he would have if Nawaki did not interrupt him.

"Hehe Kushina did you think sensei was going to give you a kiss" Nawaki said. He began imitating what a kiss looked like but before long his face met the ground curiosity of Kushina's fist to the top of his head.

"Shut up you idiot I do not want anything from him and I especially don't want a kiss from him" Kushina shouted. Her face was covered in a blush, it looked like she was mad but probably was from embarrassment. She continued to stomp on his back taking the cry's of pain from Nawaki as a sign that she was doing her job right. Naruto knew he had to stop this before Nawaki got hurt, he could not let any of them injure each other before his test.

"I could give you a kiss if you want" Naruto said in a serious tone trying to hide the laughter he held in. He could not wait for her reaction to come from what he just announced. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Shisui looking calm as ever. He must of known what he was trying to do.

"Wha-what bu-but" Kushina stopped stomping on Nawaki as she turned to look at Naruto. Her face was dark red just like her hair with no signs of turning back anytime soon. She could not believe that he just said that because she did not know how to respond to it. She was not expecting him to come right out and ask her. A couple moments later though the blush faded from her face as it was replaced by a scowl.

"Your messing with me aren't you?" Kushina growled out as a grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"Yep, but enough of the teasing, here" Naruto said as he pulled out three head sets for them to use. Nawaki had gotten back on to his feet when Naruto had caught Kushina's attention. Nawaki, Kushina and Shisui caught the head sets as they were thrown to them. They were confused but they strapped them on anyways.

"What are these for sensei" Shisui asked. Nawaki had been about to ask but did not get the chance to.

"Those headset are so I can communicate with you guys in the forest behind me. You can also use them to communicate with each other. Your goal for this test is to find me without setting off any of the traps in the forest. If you set off a trap I can change my hiding position every time you activate a trap meaning the test will get longer. Your second goal will be once you find me, you have to fight me for about a minute. Not very long I know but the point of this test is detection" Naruto explained. All of team five nodded their heads as they walked up to the gate that Naruto was standing next to.

"Good luck I hope you like my traps" Naruto said grinning. He was about to dispel but Nawaki stopped him a moment before he could.

"Wait sensei, after this test is over my sister wanted me to invite my team to my party. Kushina and Shisui are already going to be their so would you come" Nawaki asked.

"Sure why not as long as Tsunade doesn't try and kill me" Naruto said. Nawaki nodded his head as Naruto went up in a plume of smoke indicating he had been a shadow clone the whole time.

"I guess we can begin" Kushina said. He never told them when to begin but it did not really matter. They jumped into the forest a second later.

"I think we should split up because we can cover more ground easier and if we find sensei tell the other two through the radios" Shisui said. Kushina and Nawaki nodded as they split up. Shisui went straight ahead as Kushina went left and Nawaki went right. They were being very observant as they went because they did not want to hit any of sensei's traps.

Nawaki had to much on his mind though because when he jumped to the next branch a trip wire sprung breaking in two making his eyes widen.

"Shit already" Nawaki shouted. Multiple kunai came at him from all angles so he did the only thing that came to mind dropping to the forest floor but that must have been precisely what Naruto thought the person would have done as a big pit opened up covered in explosive tags.

He was about to fall in the pit but he caught the side of it as his body hung down into the pit. As he climbed out he thought he was in the clear, though luck was not on his side when one of the kunai that were launched from the previous traps fell into the pit igniting the explosive tags.

Nawaki's eyes widened as he stumbled away from the pit as fast as he could, a second later the area was lit with a white light as several trees were uprooted and launched in multiple directions. Nawaki had gotten out of the main blast radius but was still hit with the force of it flinging him about ten feet away from the pit face planted into the side of a tree.

"I have to worry more about sensei's tests then dieing in the field against the enemy" Nawaki groaned. He fell on to his back trying to catch his breath, it had hardly been five minutes and a trap almost killed him already.

Unknown to Nawaki a Naruto clone sat up in a tree a little ways away watching everything that he did. He wasn't the only one being watched Shisui and Kushina were being watched to. The reasons the clones were watching them was to make sure none of them died and to provide another challenge before they reached the real Naruto.

"I can't stop now, I got to find sensei" Nawaki shouted. He quickly got up darting in the direction he had been earlier before the trap had been set off. He was paying more attention now to his surroundings managing to disable a couple traps without setting any off.

Shisui was doing even better then Nawaki was because he had set no traps off yet but disabled around eight traps already.

"_Sensei sure filled this forest with traps, one wrong move and I am dead. I don't think he would let it come to that though_" Shisui thought. He missed the next branch having to opt for the next one or land on the forest floor. He landed on the next branch missing the see through trip wire he sprung but he was more concerned by the giant spider that now hung down in front of him. Pulling out several kunai launching them at the spider hitting it in two of it's eye's, as the others were deflected by it's leg.

"_This thing is not like a normal spider_" Shisui thought trying to come up with a plan but a plan was given to him as fireballs came at him from above and from all sides. Shisui jumped to the side quickly using another tree as cover, he knew that his body would have burns when this was over but he would be fine enough to continue.

Two of the fireballs slammed into the spider burning it to a crisp as it dropped down to the forest floor dead before it even made contact. The rest of the fireballs hit the trees in the area as the fire spread like wild fire through the area. The flames came around the tree Shisui was hiding behind starting to burn the sleeves of his shirt but before the fire could reach his shirt completely the fire was extinguished by water that came out of four activated seals on a couple trees.

"_Thank you sensei_" Shisui thought. He was very grateful that Naruto had set up countermeasures just incase his traps had gotten out of control.

He stepped back near the spot he had stood before noticing the now dead spider below or what was left of it.

"I'm lucky I wasn't hit, I would look like that spider right now" Shisui said. He inspected the area seeing nothing he could use continued his trek through the forest being even more careful of his surroundings now.

He missed the seals that were set off from the water. He jumped in mid air to land on the next branch but before he could reach it a force slammed into him sending his body smack down into the forest floor which did not feel very good possibly two broken ribs from the impact maybe more.

"Crap I wasn't expecting that, what happened" Shisui groaned. He could not get up it felt like a couple tons were placed on his back making him unable to move at all.

He was only able to lift his head enough for him to get a glance at the area. What he saw were seals on almost every tree barely visible even to the most hawk like eyes.

"_How are we supposed to find him and complete this test if his traps are almost undetectable. At least I am the only one trapped here, it was a good idea to split up after all_" Shisui thought. He was in a lot of pain but he would bear it, it was a good thing he landed in high grass even though he still hit the ground it was a softer landing then if he collided with complete dirt ground.

"_Those seals activated at the worst possible time_" a Naruto clone thought sighing as it smacked it's forehead. He was going to get yelled at from Tsunade especially since Shisui was going to be at the party later.

"_I better go release him so he can at least get up and not get eaten by the wild life in the area_" the clone thought. It jumped down to the forest floor putting a hand on the base of a tree. A second later all the seals grew dim in the area before completely going out as the weight was lifted.

Shisui noticed the change of weight immediately as he slowly got up into a sitting position holding his side as pain shot up him. He knew he could not continue anymore by the state he was in but he had to so he was about to call one of his team mates for help but a hand landed on his shoulder before he could ask for anything.

"You did enough, you pass" the clone said. Shisui turned his head slightly towards him to get a better look at his sensei.

"What about Kushina and Nawaki" Shisui asked.

"Don't worry about them, you know how to detect traps really well so you pass but they have not yet. You are going to the hospital now to get treated but don't worry I will pick you up for Nawaki's party later" Naruto said. What he said was true Shisui had great detection capabilities probably because of him being an uchiha but who knows. His best traps were laid out further in to bad Shisui got hurt to much to continue on.

Shisui nodded in understanding, even knowing himself that continuing would be impossible.

"Shouldn't you make a clone to take me though, I mean you can't just leave them here with all of your traps alone. Unless you are a clone" Shisui said. Naruto nodded to the last part hoisting Shisui on to his back disappearing without a trace a moment later.

"I don't even know where I am going" Kushina grumbled. She had turned back when she heard a muffled yell come from the radio that sounded like Shisui. She needed to make sure he was ok.

She stopped on the next branch disabling the trigger for a trap that was set on the branch before moving on. The forest was like a maze but without a direction. It was too dense to really see much any which way.

Her thoughts were cut off as she landed on the next branch head long into Nawaki as they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. They both groaned as they entangled from each other.

"Watch were your going Kushina, you could have killed us both. Why are you going this direction anyway didn't you go left?" Nawaki said a little angry at being knocked out of a tree.

"Shut up I came back this way when I heard Shisui yell over the radio" Kushina said punching Nawaki in the arm.

Nawaki opted to shut up because they were both here for the same reason to help Shisui out of what ever trouble he had gotten into. He began looking all over the area they were in feeling a chakra build up around them. Kushina felt it to as she looked all over as well, they could not see nothing though.

"_I guess it's time for the next faze of the test_" Naruto thought. As he appeared from behind a tree near Nawaki and Kushina making them take a couple steps back.

"I thought we had to come find you, why are you here" Kushina asked. They knew something was up when a grin appeared on his face making them gulp.

"The test has changed slightly since I took Shisui captive" Naruto replied pulling out Shisui from behind the tree he had stepped out from. His hands were tied as were his legs. Their were no noticeable injuries anywhere on him.

"_They must of heard Shisui earlier if they came this way so this clone here will be their test if they take the bait they fail but if they don't then there is one more part of the test left which is going to be my favorite_" Naruto thought chuckling. He was definitely enjoying himself toying with fresh genin.

"Why are you holding him hostage, I thought this was supposed to be a trap detection test" Kushina said.

"It is but I decided to add another part to the test. This will show me if your ready for actual battles in war because you have to fight while watching your surroundings for any danger. So come and try to take him back" Naruto said from his position beside Shisui.

Nawaki threw multiple kunai at Naruto following it up with a couple shuriken directly behind the kunai.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto said as the kunai and shuriken were inches from him flinging back towards Nawaki. Lucky for him that he knew something like that would happened so he was able to move out of the way in time.

Naruto quickly turned his attention back to Kushina as a chain rushed at him from the ground.

"_Crap I forgot that she could do that_" Naruto thought jumping back a good distance away giving enough time for Nawaki to grab the clone that looked like Shisui jumping back to land next to Kushina.

"When did you learn that" Naruto asked. He was shocked because he did not think Kushina would know that at such a young age already.

"I figured out how to do it on that mission we were on. I still don't know how I can do it but I can still use it against you" Kushina said grinning. Around five chains shot forward at Naruto making him deflect one of them as he charged at them to show that she still needed practice with the move. The four remaining chains tried to wrap around him but he just vanished as he appeared behind Kushina kicking her in the back sending her towards a tree but she never hit the tree as Nawaki appeared in the path catching her before impact. He placed her back on to her feet getting ready for another round with their sensei. Shisui was leaned up against the tree behind them.

"Kushina are you ok, can you still fight?" Nawaki asked. He could tell that she was winded and tired being hit around like that. She wasn't a person to give up though so she got back into her fighting stance.

"I'm good just protect Shisui so sensei can not get anywhere near him" Kushina said. She glanced at Nawaki catching the nod he sent her way. Nawaki looked back towards the downed form of Shisui realizing something.

"_That yell over the radio sounded like Shisui was in pain but here he looks to be perfectly fine_" Nawaki thought. His eyes widened realizing that it was one of his clones that would probably explode. He launch forward grabbing Shisui by his shirt tossing him quite the distance away so Naruto could not use it against them.

Kushina looked on shock and dumb founded that Nawaki had just tossed their team mate across the clearing while Naruto grinned in approval finally making some progress with them.

"Why did you do that" Kushina said angrily.

"I did it because it was a clone made by our sensei to explode. Remember what he did against us during the genin test, I believe he was trying to do the same thing again to see if we learned anything" Nawaki explained. Kushina finally understood so she turned back to Naruto thinking the test was finally over.

"Is the test over now since you can't pull one over on us now" Kushina said taunting him. Naruto just stood perfectly still, with the grin still plastered on his face.

"Nope you first have to find a way out of this situation" Naruto said. A horde of clones popped out of everywhere surrounding Kushina and Nawaki on all ends. They started going through hand signs as the gravity began to increase around them pushing their bodies harder into the ground by the second. They were still standing but not for long because their legs were starting to give out so they needed to come up with a plan and fast.

"What should we do" Nawaki said hoping Kushina had a plan to get out of this mess they were in. Kushina began to think after a couple seconds finally coming up with a good enough plan that might work.

Ten chains shot out wrapping around ten clones before the chains launched them into the others giving them a hole to escape through but they had to hurry as the clones started glowing white. Just as they made it a couple feet away the area exploded outwards taking out trees and even some of the ground by the amount of clones that had went off. When Naruto noticed how big the explosion was going to be launched himself in front of his team slapping his hands on the ground making a rock wall rise up out of the ground blocking the explosion.

"Thanks sensei" Nawaki said falling on his ass huffing from exhaustion. Kushina was mad but she saw how he protected them from his jutsu knowing that it was a little too much for them to handle, so she decided to forgive him for now.

Naruto lowered the rock wall once the explosion had ceased. The amount of damage done to the surrounding trees and ground probably will never be fixed completely because right now it looked like a small wasteland.

"I don't think I should have made so many exploding clones" Naruto said sweat dropping not really knowing that it would cause this much damage to the area.

"You went way to far sensei but where is the real Shisui anyway" Nawaki asked from his position on the ground.

"Oh him he is in the hospital because he broke a couple of ribs falling mid jump into the ground" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"How did he fall mid jump" Kushina asked. She was curious because most people did not just fall for no reason so sensei must have done something. Naruto saw the accusing look Kushina shot his way.

"Hey it wasn't completely my fault, he stumbled in range of my gravity seal that I placed up over a area extending the flux in gravity. The seals had activated when he was in mid air making him land hard on the ground not able to get up" Naruto explained. He saw them sigh, they probably wished they had a different sensei at the moment.

"Your crazy sensei" Nawaki says standing up.

"At least you guys didn't get hurt as bad and you did learn something. You knew Shisui was a clone and you guys were able to detect my traps after a bit of work so my training helped" Naruto replied. Team five began their walk out of the forest.

"You could teach us a little differently maybe so we don't end up hurt every training session" Kushina said. She felt so soar and it was only about five in the afternoon so she still was going to go to Nawaki's party

"It doesn't matter at least it is over with for now. I got to go home to start the party with my sister, you coming sensei" Nawaki asked. Naruto told them he would go to the party later after he picked up Shisui from the hospital first. He vanished without a trace a moment later leaving Nawaki and Kushina to leave the forest by themselves.

Naruto quickly went to pick up the present from his place he had been saving to give to Nawaki on this day. After he got the wrapped present from his place he went to the hospital picking up Shisui for the party.

"Next time no gravity seals sensei" Shisui said as they approached Nawaki and Tsunade's house.

"I wasn't planning on using them anymore in training sessions anyway because they are unpredictable" Naruto explained to Shisui knocking on the door. The door opened revealing Tsunade standing their. She noticed Shisui was leaning on Naruto for support.

"Did you hurt him in one of your training sessions again" Tsunade said growling.

"No I didn't, one of my seals that were laid out went off at the wrong time sending him into the ground hard. So I decided I am not using them anymore when training them because it is to dangerous" Naruto said putting a hand on Shisui's shoulder about to lead him in.

He didn't get the chance as the door flung open more revealing Jiraiya who looked to be a bit tipsy already.

"Come in the party just started" said a drunk Jiraiya leading both Naruto and Shisui into the house as Tsunade closed the door behind them. Jiraiya led them to the living room where he noticed Kushina and Nawaki were hanging around Jiraiyas team talking about random things.

Minato was sitting awfully close to Kushina but her sight was set on Naruto who just walked in the door with Shisui. She and Nawaki bolted off the coach running to Shisui to check him over.

After an hour of talking it began to get late so they ate dinner. Having dinner with Tsunade and Jiraiya was one thing he never really got to do in his time. He made sure to enjoy every minute of it.

"_I'm going to change things and make them better no matter what_" Naruto thought as he looked around at the dinner table at all the faces. Kushina was sitting next to him on his right while Shisui sat to his left. They began discussing the training he had his team go through as did Jiraiya before they began to eat cake.

Once the cake was gone they each handed Nawaki a present for his birthday. He was sitting on the coach as he opened each and every present very excited by all the things he got. What caught his eye though was the wrapped present Naruto presented him a moment later.

"This is a special gift from me Nawaki" Naruto said as Nawaki began to tear the paper off. Once the paper was off he opened the box revealing a Katana with a white hilt and a blackened blade.

"Thank you sensei" Nawaki said memorized by the sword not expecting to get a present like this.

"Nice sword it looks very expensive" Jiraiya commented studying the swords design as he stood next to Naruto. Naruto turned his head to take a glance at him.

"It wasn't to expensive but I wanted to give him something nice for the training I had them go through" Naruto said. He liked training them because it gave him something to do.

"What about us sensei" Kushina asked. They all went through the same training sessions that Nawaki had.

"You will get something on your birthdays just like Nawaki has but it won't be the same thing" Naruto explained not wanting to say anymore about their gifts for when the time came they would receive their gifts. He noticed out of the corner of his eye how Minato was staring at Kushina.

"You should tell us the story of how you took down that army of ninja before they could reach Whirlpool" Jiraiya said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nahh, I don't think it is such a good idea" Naruto replied. He caved in though when Kushina and the rest of the room said they wanted to hear it to. So he sat down next to Nawaki beginning to tell them about the battle leaving out the Rinnegan abilities putting other things in their place but the short time to change it was caught by a couple people in the room mainly Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina and Minato kind of felt something was wrong with the story.

After he was done telling his story he looked around the room at all the shocked faces. They could not believe how easily he had taken down an army. Kushina had sat down next to him about half way through the story but now she was leaning on him out cold. A shadow clone quickly materialized in the room picking up Kushina taking her home for the night.

Jiraiya began his tails of adventure explaining some of his many battles against ninja to that date. His stories lasted quite awhile but everyone enjoyed themselves. Well Nawaki and Shisui were having fun but the rest were sound asleep so Jiraiya decided to take them home after wishing Nawaki a happy birthday one more time.

Shisui left a couple minutes later and then he began to leave to but he caught sight of Tsunade pulling Nawaki towards the back.

The party began to wane down so Tsunade decided to give Nawaki her gift to him now leading him on to a little balcony out back of the house.

"Why do you want to give my present to me out here nee-chan" Nawaki asked.

"The reason I want to give it to you out here is because I want to know what your dream is first" Tsunade said. Nawaki thought about it for a second quickly finding the answer because he always wanted to become it since he was young.

"My dream is to gain the respect of everyone, to become the greatest hokage ever so I can protect everyone in the village" Nawaki said. He smiled knowing this is what he truly wanted and he would go forth full tilt to accomplish this.

Tsunade smiled as she slowly began to take off her grand father's necklace placing it around Nawaki's neck gaining a shocked look from him.

"Why are you giving me this nee-chan I thought you would never give it away" Nawaki asked twirling the jewel part of the necklace between two of his fingers.

"It is to help you accomplish your goal, with that necklace you are sure to become hokage" Tsunade replied as she leaned forward giving him a quick kiss on the forehead making him blush from embarrassment.

"Nee-chan someone may be watching" Nawaki said pouting. Tsunade took a step back to give him some room as she stared at her brother in the dimming sun light.

"I'll make you and grand father proud" Nawaki said smiling.

"I know you will" Tsunade replied ruffling his hair. Unknown to them Naruto was standing behind the door that lead to the balcony listening to every word that was spoken.

"I will make sure you survive Nawaki no matter what, you deserve a second chance. You were an innocent who died in war but this time you will live on" Naruto said. He slowly walked away from the door out of the apartment being the last one in the house besides the two senju.

He shut the door behind him as he walked into the streets away from the house looking more determined then ever.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 Saving Nawaki

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 8- Saving Nawaki**

"I didn't get much sleep last night since I was called out for a mission but it doesn't bother me I have been without sleep before" Naruto thought sighing a bit. He looked around the forest where he and around six jonin had fought two battalions of Iwa ninja. The place looked like a mess blood dripping off the trees as well as body parts scattered throughout the area. The morning sunlight made the scene even worse signifying the blood in a hue like glow.

"I think that's the last of them" a random jonin to his left announced. Two of the jonin had gotten pretty injured during the fight, one had a broken arm and the other had his chest punctured by a kunai but all were alive. The Iwa ninja weren't so lucky though.

"Good let's head back, I need to do a couple things back in the village" Naruto said. Most of the jonin looked relieved because the fight was over for now and they were returning home. When they began to leave the forest the area they once stood lit up blowing a portion of the trees sky high. Naruto had gotten out of it with a couple burn marks because he had let his guard down for a second. He looked at the other jonin noticing the two injured ones from before were dead along with another one leaving only three other jonin besides him left.

He studied the burnt bodies of the ninja who had fought along side of them.

"Damn it if I didn't let my guard down maybe all of us could have made it back safely but I guess we won't be getting out of this easily" Naruto said. The other jonin had heard him but most were staring at the ruined forest where the explosion had taken place seeing around thirty rock ninja emerge from the foliage.

"Crap we are out numbered" a random jonin stated beside him. He knew that if the three jonin here fought they would die because of the sheer numbers of ninja before them so he opted to fight alone.

"Get out of here, I will take care of them. Meet me at the town nearby, this will be over soon enough" Naruto shouted. The jonin looked at him like he was crazy. They knew it was suicide by how many ninja their were.

"We can't just leave you so we will fight together" another jonin announced. They all readily agreed but Naruto did not because by the numbers he saw they would not make it out of this fight because he could not protect them as he fought. He could but it would leave himself wide open at times.

"Don't worry about me just go, I got this handled" Naruto shouted at them. After a couple seconds of seeing the look Naruto was giving them they ran the opposite direction away from the advancing squads of Iwa ninja.

"_Finally, I didn't want to reveal many of my secrets yet_" Naruto thought. The Iwa ninja looked smug, they believed they had this in the bag because only one ninja stayed.

"You should have went home crying while you had the chance but it looks like you are going to die here" a Iwa ninja said confidence oozing off him. Naruto smirked at the guy who acted cocky, most likely the guy was the leader by how he was dressed since no one else had the same clothes he had on.

"You must be the leader but I have to say your scare tactics suck, the burning forest behind you scares me more then your ugly face does" Naruto said grin stretching across his face. The Iwa ninja was infuriated by how this guy acted thinking that he could defeat them all on his own. The other Iwa ninja around the leader all looked angry now but they did not charge yet which confused Naruto greatly until he realized something.

"Their trying to attack me from underground, there are about ten ninja advancing on my position" Naruto thought. He was pulsating chakra through his feet to help him detect them. Sage mode really comes in handy in situations like this and since they were fighting on solid ground unlike during the Whirlpool invasion, they have a little more of an advantage here. He showed no signs of knowing that they were trying to attack him from under ground as he stared at the forces in front of him. He switched places with a clone he had made earlier so that after they fail in their sneak attack he would provide one of his own.

"_Heh they are so clueless_" Naruto thought looking out into the small field where his clone stood irritating the Iwa ninja further then he had. All the Iwa ninja began running through hand signs, the ground shifted all around them as the ground lifted up like a river of mud as it rushed his clone.

"Is this the best you got, it's pathetic" the Naruto clone shouted as he went though hand signs himself.

"Doton: Rock encampment" Naruto shouted. The ground in from of him lifted up blocking the incoming attack but the Iwa ninja's attack would not be stopped by such a defense because it was constantly moving. The wall in front started to crumbled but it gave Naruto just enough time to vanished out of sight appearing directly behind the group of ninja, none knowing he had escaped.

"Looks like he was all talk" the leader of the group announced chuckling. His chuckling ceased when a kunai was lodged in the back of his neck. He began gurgling before falling over lifeless in a pool of his own blood.

"What the hell" a random ninja shouted looking at their down leader. They all quickly turned when they heard chuckling coming from behind.

"You guys need more training out of all you here only he was a jonin, meaning that you guys must be low chunin level or lower. This will be easy" Naruto stated. He saw the Iwa ninja all began to smirk, he knew why too because the ninja underground were now beneath him ready to take him out. So he provided his own smirk back irritating the ninja even further.

"What the hell are you grinning about you Konoha scum" a Iwa ninja scowled. Naruto did not get the time to answer however as the ten ninja emerged around him all with a weapon piercing him from all angles.

"It's over" one of the ninja said.

"Yeah it sure is" Naruto said as he began to glow white making all the ninja in the area back pedal realizing what was about to happen. The next second the clearing was rocketed by the intense explosion from the clone, all the ten ninja that had stabbed him all were dead. By the look of it you would not be able to tell who they were anymore. As for the other ninja about ten had second and even third degree burns up their skins. Around ten were dead while the last ten looked perfectly fine managing to get far enough back to not get hit by the explosion at all.

The next moment though would be remembered for a long time as Naruto appeared from the tree line. In his outstretched hands was a black orb sized ball of chakra until he threw it into the center of the clearing. Not a second latter he vanished a good distance away to control it from a better position.

The Iwa ninja did not know what hit them as the injured were instantly lifted off the ground with the rising rocks around them. The ninja who were uninjured provided some resistance until the ground cracked under their feet crashing into their legs and arms breaking them as they were lifted up getting dragged towards the black sphere.

"_I guess I better finish this now because my team probably thinks I am dead by now_" Naruto thought. As he increased the gravity around the small rock sphere that now floated in the clearing crushing everything in side.

Seconds later a sound of bones cracking echoed across the clearing. After he was sure they were dead he released his hold on it letting it fall to the ground breaking into pieces. The grassy area was covered in blood, guts and dismembered body parts almost making him throw up by how gruesome the place looked.

"_I guess I am finished here_" Naruto thought. He sensed two Iwa ninja quite a distance away probably scouts of some sort he assumed. He vanished from their sight in the clearing.

"Did you see what just happened" one of the scouts asked from his position behind a bush. The other scout could only nod as he was left dumb founded by the scene in front of them. The scout went to say something again but he couldn't because a katana protruded through his chest stopping him. The scout next to him jumped back scared to death. His partner slid off the offending blade, the same blond haired guy stood their with blood dripping off his sword.

Naruto noticed how scared the guy was, he really did not want to kill a guy who did not want to fight. He had to though since the guy saw all of his abilities.

"I'm sorry you were in the wrong place at the wrong time" Naruto said. As he swung his blade down at the scout not giving anytime for the man to react as the sword cut through his shoulder hitting the necks major artery as well making a stream of blood flow out of the wound leaving the guy stunned in disbelief.

Naruto swiped his blade on a cloth to get the darkened blood off his blade. He sheathed his blade as he began to walk away from the two dead scouts. Their bodies unmoving but he never looked back because this is what war was, everyone is to blame only when you realize this peace can be attained.

"War is pointless, this unbound hatred that this world is saturated in much change" Naruto whispered.

It was about one o clock by the time Naruto saw the town he spoke of to the three jonin who retreated. They must have spotted his chakra signature that he set out in purpose of them coming to him since he did not want to search the town. They came up to him looking relieved although a bit weary not thinking it was him because they thought he should have died in the encounter with the Iwa ninja.

After twenty minutes though of talking with him they realized it was him meaning he must have took down the Iwa regimen.

"How did you defeat all those Iwa ninja" a jonin asked him. They were jumping from branch to branch as they traveled back to the leaf village.

"That's my secret so I'm not telling anyone" Naruto replied smirking. The jonin looked at him with a scowl because he really wanted to know what happened. The jonin began to talk between each other as Naruto was silent the rest of the way to the leaf village. His sight set straight ahead the whole way many thoughts passing his mind.

"_I hope my team wasn't set out on a mission yet_" Naruto thought. He was worried because he knew this was around the time Nawaki had died. He wanted to make sure to protect them when the time came but no he was sent out on a mission. He had caused quite the fuss when the mission was given to him but he never actually stated the reason why he did not want to undertake the mission to begin with.

"Naruto the village is coming up" the jonin announced from his right cutting him out of his thought. He nodded towards him showing that he had heard.

Once they reached the gates Naruto did not wait for the other jonin to follow him as he vanished out of sight appearing in the hokage's office right in from of the sandaime's desk. The reason for this is because he did not feel his students chakra signatures anywhere in the village when they had approached the village.

The sandaime looked up from his paper work when Naruto appeared in his office.

"How did the mission go Naruto" the sandaime asked. He slid his paperwork to the side as he asked the question looking serious.

"It went good, we took out around forty Iwa ninja near the border. I sensed more coming but they will probably be coming in further up North then where we were.

"How many ninja are in the group you sensed" the sandaime asked. He sent ninja out that way about three hours ago because he had gotten a report stating a town had been over ran by ninja.

"If I have to estimate probably around two hundred. They weren't all together, I sensed they were some distance apart" Naruto replied. He had used sage mode during the beginning of his fight catching the other ninja in range. The sandaime went from calm to a look of worry passing over his face.

"If that's the case then I need to send more ninja towards that direction because the ninja I just sent three hours ago will not be enough to with stand that many" the sandaime said.

"Did you send my team to that position" Naruto asked. He hoped he had not sent them their since they were fresh genin just out of the academy not long ago but he knew they probably were.

"I did they were the only one's in the village at the time along with a couple chunin and jonin along with Orochimaru as the leader of the mission" the sandaime announced. Naruto realized they were completely out numbered from the advancing Iwa ninja.

"Then I am going, since my team is in danger it is my duty to save them" Naruto said as he was about to leave.

"Wait you don't even know where you are going" the sandaime said.

"I can sense the Iwa ninja easily, so I will be able to find them easily so you don't have to worry but just in case send back up and tell them to hurry" Naruto replied. Naruto puffed in a plume of smoke a moment later indicating that he was a shadow clone meaning he had already left probably about half way through their talk. The sandaime began organizing a group to go help Naruto and the ninja already their.

"Tell Jiraiya to come here and hurry we got a problem" sandaime shouted to the anbu who lurked in the shadows of the room. A moment later an anbu appeared out of the shadows vanishing a moment later.

"I will not make it their until night fall, I just hope Nawaki can hold out for that long" Naruto thought. His eyes shifted to a shade of yellow and purple indicating he had activated sage mode. Once it was activated he jumped into the tree line away from Konoha at a break neck speed knowing he had no time to waste. With sage mode activated he knew exactly where the Iwa ninja were located so he did not need to stop and think. If he took a closer look at his eyes he would have noticed they were now a mix between purple and yellow making them stand out even more then they did before.

As Naruto continued his path Team five, Orochimaru and the rest of the chunin and jonin were at the town that had been attacked by Iwa but the weird thing was that no Iwa ninja were in sight any where near the village so they had no problem entering.

"I wonder why Iwa attacked this place if they weren't going to use it as a base of sorts" Shisui said. He was walking along side Kushina and Nawaki looking around the town for anything suspious but found nothing.

"There are no Iwa ninja left in this place so why do we have to keep searching" Kushina said. They had been at it for about an hour now while Orochimaru was busy organizing something with the higher up ninja they were with in a hotel room they rented out.

The shops around them were all open and the people walking the streets did not look scared everything looked perfectly fine. Their wasn't even one single ninja besides the ones they came here with anywhere in the town.

"Your probably right but we have to keep looking because we were ordered to unless you want to go give a report now" Nawaki asked. After another twenty minutes of looking around the normal looking town they decided to head back to the hotel room.

When they entered the room Orochimaru came up to them while the rest of the ninja in the room stayed put over a large map that was rolled out on the floor.

"Did you find anything within the town" Orochimaru asked.

"No nothing to report everything looks to be relatively peaceful around here like an attack never took place" Shisui said. Orochimaru looked at them for a couple seconds before nodding letting them rest up for a bit just incase if any fighting ensue. Team five walked over to one of the bedrooms entering the room, closing the door behind them.

"Finally I needed a little break especially since we ran from Konoha to here non stop for three hours, then we are made to search out a town for an hour" Kushina said grumbling as she laid back on the futon. The three of them shared a room with a couple others since they were probably not going to use it since they would not be here very long.

"We will probably have to move out soon though" Nawaki stated laying down as well. Shisui just sat up in a meditative poise to think on a couple things.

"_I wonder what sensei is doing right now_" Kushina thought as a blush appeared on her face. She did not know why she felt this way it was completely new to her. She turned over pushing her face into the pillow trying to get the blush to go away but couldn't. Nawaki spotted this making a wide grin appear on his face.

"You know if you like sensei you should just tell him how you feel or just give him a big kiss right on the lips" Nawaki said teasing Kushina. She lifted her head out of the pillow glaring at him with a cold pointed look saying do not mess with me.

"Shut up and go mess with someone else because I don't like Naruto sensei" Kushina said growling. Nawaki gulped in fear running out of the room not wanting to get hit in the nuts again like before. Kushina quickly turned over on the futon facing the wall staring at it until a voice called from behind.

"Kushina what do you truly feel, I can tell you feel something for sensei" Shisui asked from his position against the wall. Shisui still had his eyes closed as he sat their in his meditative poise.

"I don't know, it's so confusing" Kushina replied.

"Well then don't worry about what Nawaki says, if you like him oh well, if you don't it doesn't matter. Just take the time to figure out what you are feeling before you do anything" Shisui explained. Kushina had listened to every word he had spoken and she knew he was right.

"I guess" Kushina mumbled. What Shisui just told her did help but she still felt lost about the range of emotions she felt towards Naruto sensei not knowing what to do about them.

Her thoughts were cut off as Nawaki came back into the room with a serious expression plastered on his face.

"A couple of Iwa ninja were spotted entering the forest nearby, Orochimaru thinks they know we are here so we are going to attack soon" Nawaki said. Kushina and Shisui nodded getting up while starting to get their gear ready for battle. They came ready with two sets of weapons just incase of a long battle were to happen.

"Let's go kick some Iwa ninja ass" Kushina shouted pumping a fist in the air. They exited the room noticing no one was left in the hotel so they quickly ran out of the hotel and out of town. Once out of town they saw Orochimaru and the rest of the Konoha ninja near the forest on the outskirts of the town.

"We will enter the forest three ways, each team will be comprised of four genin, ten chunin, and eight jonin. One team will take this main path while another takes the tree tops, also the last team will come in at an angle from the left side" Orochimaru stated. He began organizing the teams, Nawaki being in a group with Orochimaru which would take the center path while the group Kushina was in would take to the trees.

"Good luck Nawaki" Kushina says. Nawaki nodded as did Shisui a moment later before the three of them split apart going into their separate groups headed by an elite jonin.

"Proceed with the plan" Orochimaru said over the intercom. His team shot into the forest taking the main path with Nawaki somewhere in the middle of the group as they ran. The other two groups ran into the forest seconds later. After five minutes of running their still were no signs of any Iwa ninja near by.

"Theirs no one here, were are all of the Iwa ninja" Nawaki asked. Orochimaru was about to grace him with an answer but before he could Nawaki walked forward cutting a see through trip wire a couple feet in front of the group.

"_Shit a trap_" Nawaki thought. Everyone but Nawaki jumped away as explosive tags lit up on all the trees in the surrounding area. He would not be able to escape in time. Just as the blast went off Naruto dove forward taking Nawaki to the ground as an earth dome covered them when the initial blast hit. The whole clearing lit up in a blaze of glory destroying the trees and a couple ninja caught in the blast radius.

Shisui had caught sight of Nawaki in the clearing right when the blast went off. He fell to his knees as tears began dripping out of his eyes. The thing was it wasn't tears but it was the Mangekyo sharingan taking root because he believe his good friend had just died.

"_No, Nawaki_" Shisui thought. Kushina wasn't fairing no better she was in a state of shock as were a couple others. Naruto did not know any of this though because all he felt was pain as the rock dome fell two seconds later sending him and Nawaki into a near by tree. Before they hit the tree Naruto maneuvered his body so he would take the hit and not his student.

"_Damn that hurt_" Naruto thought coughing up some blood after pulling himself from against the tree. Placing Nawaki on the ground next to him so he could get a breather.

"_Their's not much time_" Naruto thought. Right when that thought crossed his mind Iwa ninja began to swarm the forest. He caught sight of Orochimaru and the rest of the Konoha forces trying to fight them off. He wanted to continue to watch them fight to try and help if they needed it but he couldn't as around ten ninja landed in front of him.

"Looks like this one will be an easy kill" an Iwa ninja said smirking. The rest agree about to move forward for the kill.

"You would think so since I am injured but I am not incapable" Naruto said. He lifted his arms out palms facing the ninja before him, they wouldn't know what hit them.

"Shinra Tensai" Naruto said. The Iwa ninja did not know what happened as a force slammed into them killing eight of them with the force alone sending them through a couple trees before their lifeless bodies dropped to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu" Orochimaru shouted as the forest was swarmed with snakes latching on to any Iwa ninja found killing them instantly. Some were able to fight them off but they were killed moments later by Orochimaru himself.

"_I think I might try to save Orochimaru from his self, I am still not sure how to go about it though_" Naruto thought as he coughed up more blood. His vision started to fade.

"_I can't pass out yet, there are still Iwa ninja in the forest so I have to protect my team_" Naruto thought as he slowly tried to get up.

"Sensei" Kushina shouted as she ran towards him noticing that he saved Nawaki but got badly hurt himself.

"Hey Kushina, I'm glad your ok" Naruto whispered before he passed out from his injuries. Kushina jumped forward catching Naruto before he could hit the ground.

"Thank you for saving Nawaki Naruto sensei" Kushina whispered as she held him close for a moment before laying him next to Nawaki. The rest of the battle ended pretty quickly because Jiraiya appeared with the back up ninja to take down the rest of the ninja forces stationed in the forest. The forest was quickly taken back from Iwa before their forces were completely obliterated.

It was getting late so they headed back to Konoha to give their report of the battle that transpired.

**(The next morning back in Konoha)**

"Where am I" Naruto asked. He slowly opened his eyes seeing a white ceiling finally knowing where he was at and he did not like it at all.

"_Damn it I am in the hospital, I hate the hospital_" Naruto thought as he sat up. A groan came from his left side making him look in confusion but what he saw made him give a small smile because Kushina sat in a chair by his bed with her head down on the bed it self. Nawaki laid in a bed across from him with Shisui sitting next to his bed.

He began to twirl a piece of Kushina's bangs that hanged down in her face.

"Naruto sensei what are you doing" Kushina asked as she lifted her head slowly with a noticeable blush on her face. She slowly began to rub her eyes as she waited for an answer.

"No reason, just thought you looked really cute" Naruto said smirking as her face turned crimson just like her hair. He couldn't see her face for long as she turned her face away embarrassed by what he said.

"Now this is even cuter" Naruto said as he ruffled her hair. Kushina began to grumble pushing Naruto's hands away as she fixed her hair from his ministrations.

"You're an idiot sensei you could have died, you were so reckless" Kushina said looking down. She knew if he did not do what he had done Nawaki would have died, but she felt horrible since he got hurt.

"It will take a lot more then this to kill me so don't worry" Naruto replied confidently. After he said that Kushina punched him hard in the arm as she yelled at him for being so careless before she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

"_What just happened_" Naruto thought as he looked at the room door confused not knowing what made her so upset until one Tsunade Senju appeared in the door way.

"What did you do to Kushina" Tsunade growled.

"I don't know she was saying something about me being so reckless but I dismissed it, she then punched me in the arm running out of the room" Naruto replied. Tsunade nodded realizing Kushina had a little crush on her sensei. She walked forward wrapping her arms around Naruto.

"What are you doing" Naruto asked. That was all he got the chance to say as Tsunade's lips connected with his in a deep kiss leaving him bewildered but returned it none the less. After a couple seconds Tsunade pulled back away from him with a smile on her face.

"That's for risking your life to save Nawaki and when you get out of here I got something else for you as well" Tsunade said. Naruto eyes widened at the implication as she checked his charts. She saw that he was rapidly improving so he probably would be aloud out of the hospital tomorrow.

"You will be aloud out of the hospital tomorrow so rest until then" Tsunade said as she walked to the doors swaying her hips trying to get a reaction out of Naruto. He stared at Tsunade's butt until she walked out of the room closing the door behind her. He laid back down, trying to get more sleep since he felt completely drained of energy.

"_I don't think I will be able to sleep now with what Tsunade just did to me_" Naruto thought sighing. He wanted to know what Tsunade had in store for him so badly but he also wanted to get out of the hospital to talk to Kushina.

"_At least Nawaki is alive, I'm glad I was able to make it in time_" Naruto thought as he looked towards Nawaki's bed before he drifted off to sleep a moment later. The morning sun leaked in through the window slightly but not waking up Naruto from his soundless sleep that he needed really bad.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**The next chapter is a filler chapter with a possible lemon if you would like me to do that or go on with the story REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9 Tsunade's Gift

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**The main Pairing will be NarutoxKushina but this chapter will have a one-shot with Tsunade. This one-shot will give way to something else but it won't change the pairing. Mikoto might come into it but I have not decided yet. NarutoxKushina is the main pairing!**

**Chapter 9- Tsunade's Gift**

"You may leave the hospital now all your injuries have healed so you shall have no problems but you should still take it easy for a day or so just in case" a nurse said. She was standing by the foot of his bed looking over his chart.

"I'll try but no promises" Naruto replied with a smirk stretching across his face. He slowly sat up in a sitting position as he watched the nurse leave the room. Once she had left the room he turned to the only other person in the room at the moment.

"Hey Nawaki I will make sure to come and visit you later, I got a couple things I have to do" Naruto said. He pulled the covers off himself as he got off the bed pulling on a black muscle shirt along with anbu styled pants. As he started to walk towards the door it opened in front of him revealing Shisui who was probably their to visit him and Nawaki again. He had frequently visited the day before because they were a team after all he had said.

He had not seen Kushina at all besides that one time of the morning he had woken up. He was concerned because he might of said something that made her upset. Naruto was quickly broken out of his thoughts by Shisui who had stepped closer calling his name.

"What's up Shisui" Naruto asked as his eyes focused on him. Nawaki had sat up in his bed when Naruto had not responded to Shisui's question right away.

"I asked how did you get to our position so easily, it is pretty far from the village to the out town we were stationed at" Shisui asked. Naruto had thought about telling them about the Rinnegan for some time now so now would be the perfect time he supposed.

He quickly walked to the door locking it to make sure no one else would enter the room during his explanation because he only wanted his team to know about this. He would make sure to tell Kushina about it as well as what happened during his fight in Whirlpool.

He turned back to his making sure to activate a silence seal on the room so that no one could hear the conversation through the door.

"Why did you lock the door sensei" Nawaki asked. They both were wondering the same question and soon they would get one.

"I don't want anyone else to hear or see what I am about to show you guys that's why I locked the door" Naruto explained. Nawaki and Shisui nodded in understanding even though they were clueless.

Just as they nodded in agreement the genjutsu he had placed on his eyes vanished letting the purple hued Rinnegan shine brightly in the room. He watched on amused by the genin's reaction to his eyes, they both mostly had the same reaction of awe and surprise. Finally after two minutes of the genin just staring, one decided to speak up.

"No way that's the Rinnegan, we learnt about it in the academy. It possesses the ability to use all elements and the only person in history ever known to have it was the Rikudo Sennin. How do you have it sensei" Shisui asked looking on giddy for an answer because right now a myth stood in front of him.

Naruto smirked at the question but mostly by the looks both genin gave him.

"The reason I have this was because the Rikudo Sennin saw the evil in this world was spreading from his place in death so he decided to pass on the only thing that could make peace spring back up instead of countless wars that would kill many pointlessly" Naruto explained. Most of it were true he had received them when Nagato was dieing but he changed it around slightly so he did not have to reveal that.

"Yeah right sensei, how can the dead give you something" Nawaki asked laughing. He believed part of the story but not all because the dead were just that dead.

"I didn't question it, I just took it to change this world for the better. Like I did for Whirlpool and like I will do for countless others to come. The innocent shall be protected while the villains shall have no mercy" Naruto stated. He looked between Nawaki and Shisui to see their reactions.

"Why won't you tell Kushina or any of us what happened during your fight to protect Whirlpool" Shisui asked. Naruto smirked at the question because he was asked that question by Kushina many times since she learned of his involvement.

"I will tell you guys once I let Kushina know, ok" Naruto replied as he turned to the door releasing the silence seals in the room. He put the genjutsu back over his eyes once he unlocked the room door.

"I'll see you around, team training shall begin again in about three days to give you enough of a break to recover from the last mission" he told them as he glanced over his shoulder. He saw them nod in confirmation before he exited the room closing the door behind him leaving Nawaki and Shisui in the room to discuss what they have been told.

"We have to make sure to keep this secret for sensei" Shisui said as he walked up to Nawaki's bed. Nawaki nodded at that but he quickly laid back down from the pain that shot up his back.

"Awe I hate hospitals, but I probably will have to stay here for another two days damn it" Nawaki shouted. Shisui began to laugh lightly at his predicament.

Nawaki began to grumbled about stupid team mates and about how he wanted to knock him out for laughing at him.

Naruto did not see any of this however because he was in search of Kushina. He needed to talk to her about what happened in the hospital between him and her the day before, since she had not come back to the hospital since.

"_Where could she be_" Naruto thought. He had checked her house first but she was not home so he decided to check out a couple places their team had went out to eat a few times but still found nothing.

The streets and the shops in the area were completely flooded with people. It would be almost impossible to search for her in some of these places but then a thought came to his head.

"_Kushina would not be here since she would get to frustrated with the civilians in the area so maybe she is in a training ground training to get stronger_" Naruto thought. He tried to walk down the street but he realized it would take to long to reach the training ground by the amount of people so he decided to take to the roof tops even though he was told not to strain himself that much.

"_Oh well it doesn't matter, I heal quickly_" He thought jumping to the next roof top heading to training ground five their usual training spot.

Once he arrived getting their pretty quickly without much trouble. He began to search the training ground, out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kushina hitting a training dummy as hard as she could and by the look of it she was exhausted.

"_Was she training here since the day before_" Naruto thought. He hid behind a tree just out of sight from Kushina watching as she trained. Kushina had multiple scratches and dirt marks all over her, by how bad it looked the training dummy was probably winning.

"_I have to get stronger to protect my team mates_" Kushina thought as she struck the training dummy again making her knuckles start to bleed but she did not notice this as she feel to her hands and knees breathing heavily from the long training session she has went through.

"I better stop her before she hurts her self anymore" He thought but before he could step out from behind the tree tears began to fall out of her eyes stopping him in his tracks observing what would happen next.

"I can't stop now, Naruto sensei got hurt because I couldn't save Nawaki" Kushina whimpered out as she stood up swaying a bit on her feet. It did not stop her however as she rushed forward to hit the training dummy again but before she reached it Naruto appeared in front of her catching her fist in his hand. Her body collided with his but he did not fall over, he wrapped his arms around her shocking her because she did not know what was going on.

"Kushina stop this, your going to get hurt, you need to go home and get some rest" he stated releasing her. She had a light blush adorning her face. She tried to hide it but that isn't what Naruto saw. Naruto walked forward wiping away the tears out of her eyes which only made the blush on her face bigger. She quickly pushed his hand away taking a couple steps back.

"I don't care, I need to train. I don't want to see either of my team mates hurt again especially you sensei" Kushina shouted. The blush had vanished from her face but the concern for him and her team could sill be seen in her fierce eyes. He smirked liking her attitude but he still did not like that she was training herself to death.

"You still need sleep, staying up all night to train is only going to hurt you in the long run" he stated. Kushina didn't care as she stood up to him defiantly.

"I don't care, in the end it's worth it" Kushina shouted back. Naruto realized their was no way she was going to listen to him since she was set on her decision.

"I guess I have no choice then" Naruto said as he appeared behind Kushina. She did not get the time to react as she was chopped in the back of the neck knocking her out cold. He did not let her hit the ground catching her in mid fall. He carried her bridal style as he vanished from the area without a trace.

He appeared in her apartment that she was given when she had arrived their from Whirlpool. He quickly walked to her bedroom which was the closet room besides the living room laying her in her bed putting the blanket over top.

"_I had no choice but I hope she won't be mad at me for what I just did_" Naruto thought. He sighed knowing Kushina would defiantly not let this go once she woke up.

He left the room closing the door behind him as he walked to her kitchen which did not look that big, it had a everything a kitchen would have but the walking room was almost none existent. She probably ate in the living room because of how messy it looked.

"I think I will clean the place up for her" Naruto thought. He formed a hand sign as ten clones formed in the living room where he now stood. The clones quickly got to work on cleaning the apartment. It was done about an hour later looking cleaner then it probably ever had been in a long time.

He did not clean Kushina's bedroom since she was asleep so it would probably stay messy since she would not clean it.

"I wonder what she has to eat" Naruto said. He went back in the kitchen searching the cabinets finding a couple things of ramen but she also had rice and fruit. He quickly made food for Kushina so she would have something to eat when she got up since she didn't eat nothing for a day most likely. Once done he place it on the living room table because it would be easy to spot when she got up.

He vanished a moment later without a trace appearing in the main street of Konoha.

"_I think I will go train for awhile then visit Nawaki in the hospital_" Naruto thought as he headed back to training ground five. Once he reached the training ground he got to work on perfecting some of his new techniques he had come up with. His chakra control was close to perfect so he did not need to really train that all that much but he sent ten clones to fight on the lake further in the training ground just to keep up with his growing chakra supply anyway.

"_I think I will train my kenjutsu and taijutsu for today since they are further behind then my ninjutsu and fuuinjutsu_" Naruto thought unsheathing his katana from the holster. Four hundred clones appeared around him a moment later all in the same stance he was in as they charged each other in a intricate dance of swords leaving puffs of smoke in it's wake every second.

About five hours later Naruto charged forward plunging the last of his clones in the chest having it go up in a plume of smoke as he fell back on to the ground exhausted. It took about five minutes until he had enough energy to lift himself off the ground.

"_I think that's enough for today, I better go visit Nawaki like I had promised. My hunger can wait till after_" Naruto thought. He sheathed the sword back into the holster on his back.

He formed a hand sign dispelling the water walking clones which were doubled about half through his training session. Looking around the clearing before the sun caught his sight making him look up towards the descending sun.

"It's about six o clock so I better hurry before visiting hours are over" Naruto thought rushing out of the training grounds heading for the hospital.

It took around fifteen minutes to reach the hospital. He walked in and down the hallway to reach Nawaki's room.

"Naruto why are you still here, I thought my staff released you to go home already" Tsunade asked as she walked out of a side room spotting him.

"They did awhile ago, I am just back to visit Nawaki" He replied. Tsunade nodded as she walked closer to him.

"Well, if your feeling better is it ok if I give my gift to you tonight" Tsunade asked. He looked at her in the eyes noticing the light blush that was barely visible.

"Sure I guess, are you working at the moment or are you off for the day" Naruto asked.

"No, I work till eight o clock tonight" Tsunade stated. She looked at him wondering why he would want to know.

"Then would you mined going out to eat with me at nine o clock or are you busy once you get off work" He asked. Tsunade eyes went wide not expecting something like that from him. She quickly composed herself as she thought about what he had asked. It would work well for what she had planned later that night for him because she needed to pay him back for what he did for her little brother. If it wasn't for him Nawaki would be dead right now.

"Okay but were are you going to take me out to eat at" Tsunade asked. Naruto gained a grin that stretched across his face.

"Not telling, you will have to wait till later when I come to pick you up" He replied. She scowled because she really wanted to know but didn't ask anymore as she explained were her house was so she could be picked up.

"See you later Tsunade" Naruto said as he continued his trek down the hall to Nawaki's room leaving Tsunade who just stood their looking at his retreating form.

"_He is really cute so I hope it isn't going to be to hard to give it away_" Tsunade thought as her right hand went down to her women hood. She gained a blush on her face from the thoughts about him. He had saved Nawaki risking his life to do so, it was the least she could do to thank him for what he did. She was broken out of her thoughts when a nurse called her needing her help to heal a couple ninja who returned from a battle in Ame.

"_See you later Naruto-kun_" Tsunade thought as she got back to work.

"_Here it is, I can't believe I forgot the room I had been in_" Naruto thought sweat dropping. He opened the door stepping inside closing the door behind him but what he saw was not Nawaki but a naked thirteen year old Mikoto standing in front of him as she changed clothes.

Mikoto looked at him frozen in her spot as she was trying to strap her bra on. He deduced that her breast size right now was around low C cup while she had light pink nipples that just made you want to suck on them. He caught himself before he looked any further down because the girl was only thirteen by the looks of it. She grabbed the nearest thing too her which just happened to be the tray of food one of the nurses must of brought for her chucking it at him but he quickly stepped to the side as it collided with the wall behind him.

"I'm sorry just calm down, I was looking for a room with my genin in it and this so happened to be the room I thought he was in" Naruto explained himself facing the door with his back towards Mikoto giving her the time to get dress. Mikoto hurriedly grabbed her closes throwing them on to not give the guy enough time to look at her again. When she was finished a flustered look adorned her face.

"I'm dressed now, you don't have to stare at the door anymore" Mikoto stated. She watched as he turned back towards her, his face caught her attention right away because he was so attractive. Those thoughts quickly produced a blush that spread all over her face.

"_So this is what Sasuke's mother looked like young, she looks pretty cute_" Naruto thought. He did not realize he was staring until Mikoto turned her head to the side shyly.

"Sorry I was lost in my thoughts" Naruto said scratching the back of his head from embarrassment. Mikoto quickly responded not wanting the guy to feel bad because he seemed like a really nice person.

"It's ok, but what about the room you are looking for maybe I could help" Mikoto asked. The blush was still on her face but it was slowly fading.

"My genin's name is Nawaki and he was placed somewhere in this hallway but I completely forgot where even though I had been in the room before" Naruto responded. Mikoto giggled by how easily he had forgotten the room.

"I can help then since I visited him just an hour ago but I did not stay long because he and Shisui got into a heated discussion" Mikoto said. Naruto sighed in relief because he finally would be able to find the room now. Mikoto had other thoughts on her mind as she answered Naruto's question.

"_Why does he have to be so handsome_" Mikoto thought as a blush slowly came back on to her face making her lower her head slightly trying not to look him in the eyes.

"_Maybe I can get more information on him from Kushina_" Mikoto thought. She was cut from her thoughts when he began to speak again.

"Can you show me where the room is" Naruto asked. Mikoto had just been standing their for a little over a minute so he decided just to ask her.

"Sure I can, let's go" Mikoto said as she grabbed his hand dragging him further down the hall to Nawaki's room. The whole way to the room a blush adorned her face. Many of the nurses giggled as they watched Mikoto drag him down the hall.

"This is the room, so I'll see you later" Mikoto said as she ran off.

"_I didn't even get to thank her, oh well I am probably bound to run into her later_" Naruto thought sighing. He turned towards the door once Mikoto was out of sight opening it. He hoped it was the right room when he stepped inside closing the door behind him.

"Hey sensei you're here to visit me already. You were only just released five hours ago why would you want to come back so soon?" Nawaki asked. Naruto looked towards the bed Nawaki sat up in noticing that Shisui must of went home for the day.

"I have to make sure you are getting better because your on my team even if that's returning to this hell hole" He replied. He did not like this place much but if it's to see his student then he would not mind returning.

"That makes me feel a little better at least knowing that you care even though you try to kill us during every training session" Nawaki said.

"It's to make you guys ready for war and ruthless fighting, it's better to get things thrown at you in training then in a battle" Naruto stated trying to make his point across. Nawaki now knew to well that he is right because of what happened in that forest. He turned looking him straight in the eyes.

"Up our training sensei, we need to get stronger fast if we are to be any help in the war. I want to save people and get the respect of Konoha's people so that I can become hokage" Nawaki shouted. He pumped his fist in the air to get his point across. Naruto smirked at how similar Nawaki and he had been because he had shouted relatively the same thing when he was younger.

"Fine, your training along with the rest of your team is going to get harder from here on out. Make sure to let the rest of the team know this" He stated. Nawaki nodded as a fierce look shown in his eyes. He knew the team would want this training especially Kushina since she had acted determined to improve even if the cost was high.

"Sensei I got another question though" Nawaki asked confused.

"What is it" Naruto asked.

"Was that Mikoto's voice I heard behind the door before you had come in" Nawaki asked. She had visited him about an hour ago so he wondered why she had not come in again since she had come here.

"Oh, she was here to help me find my way to this room. I kind of forgot where the room was" Naruto replied. He watched as Nawaki fell on to his back laughing his ass off. He could not believe his sensei had forgotten where the room was at even though he had been in it. After a couple minutes Nawaki calmed down from his hysterical laughter sitting back up in the bed.

"That's funny sensei" Nawaki stated. Naruto started to grumbled until a thought passed through his mind which made a grin stretch across his face making Nawaki gulp.

"If you don't stop I will up your training so much you will go home every night with at least one broken bone" He said. Nawaki shut up about the incident real quick once those words left his mouth.

He chuckled seeing the look of fear cross his face.

"I'm kidding but I will come see you tomorrow, I sort of have a date tonight. I have to go prepare for a dinner" Naruto said as he got up from the chair that was positioned by the side of Nawaki's bed.

"Bye sensei" Nawaki said. He watched as Naruto vanished without a trace. He laid back down to get some rest because his training would be harder once he got out of the hospital.

Naruto appeared in his apartment quickly getting some money for a reservation at a restaurant he had in mind.

Two and half hours later he was walking towards Tsunade's house with a different style of clothes on, they weren't shinobi clothes but they also weren't dress clothes but they were stylish. He was wearing a black collard shirt with a pair of black tight cargo pants. The thing that stuck out about his out fit was the Magatama necklace that hung down in front of the high collared shirt.

Once he found Tsunade's house which was quite easily in fact, he began knocking on the door. After a moment of knocking he waited for Tsunade to answer the door.

"I'm coming" Tsunade shouted from somewhere inside the house. A moment later the door flung open revealing a green dressed Tsunade who had a blush on her face.

"Sorry it took so long" Tsunade said closing the door. She wrapped her arm around his making her blush intensify.

"It's ok the reservation I set up for us at the blazing leaf restaurant starts in ten minutes so we have time to talk a bit if you want" Naruto said as they walked to the restaurant. Tsunade thought about what to talk about for a minute before a thought came to her.

"Tell me the details of the fight where you saved Nawaki" Tsunade asked. She looked at him hoping that she would get the whole story since no one told her what happened.

So Naruto began to explain what happened that night up to what he remembered anyway which wasn't too much but he explained what he went through to get their leaving out certain parts to not give away too much. By the time his story had finished they were seated and were eating their food that they ordered.

"Why did you go through all that just for my brother" Tsunade asked. She just couldn't find the reason why someone would go through that much trouble to save someone.

"I did it because I wanted to. Innocent people don't deserve to die in war, it is just a pathetic use of pride that gets unleashed on to the world leaving everything in ruins" He explained. She looked at him intrigued as she took another bit from the food she ordered.

"Well, I got to thank you again for saving my brother he means the world to me" Tsunade exclaimed. She leaned across the table giving him a deep kiss on the lips. Naruto did not return it at first but being unable to resist it returned it a moment later. Tsunade got lost in the warm feeling of the kiss engrossed by the hot feeling that rushed through her body when their lips had met.

They pulled apart seconds later in need off breathe.

The night went on as they discussed many things ranging from stories of their past and what places they have been. After they finished their meal, he walked Tsunade home.

Once they reached her house Naruto began to walk away but Tsunade stopped him when she grabbed his hand with hers. Naruto turned his head taking a glance back at her seeing the blush that was splayed out on her face.

"Can you come in for a bit so that I can give you your gift for saving Nawaki" Tsunade said shyly. He was about to deny the request because he did not need a gift for saving anyone but did not get the chance to deny her as he was dragged into her house the door shutting behind him.

"I don't need a gift Tsunade, I did what I felt was right" Naruto explained as he was pulled up the stairs to her bedroom. Tsunade pulled him quickly into the room before he could deny anymore because she was feeling really shy and didn't know if she could go through with it if he kept it up.

Once he was in the room the door clicked behind him indicating the door was now shut.

Naruto was about to deny any gift from her again but was quickly silenced as Tsunade threw herself around him wrapping her arms around his muscled neck as her luscious lips connected with his leaving him wide eyed and confused until he finally realized what this gift Tsunade was speaking of was.

She pulled back from the kiss as she stared into his eyes.

"Tsunade why are you doing this, is it only to pay me back" Naruto asked. He was feeling very awkward at the moment but he had went with it though because his arms were now around Tsunade.

"That's the main reason but I started to like you too when you first began to teach Nawaki, even though I acted angry around you. I actually really liked you even now my feelings for you are increasing everyday. I know you don't like me so please just give me this one night where I give you my first time" Tsunade replied. He saw the look in her eyes so their was only one thing to do and that was to accept it because he couldn't deny anything in a position like this.

**(Start of lemon)**

"We better get started then, the night doesn't last long enough" Naruto said as he gripped Tsunade's body closer to his leaning his head forward giving her a deep kiss on the lip making a moan escape her lips.

As they kissed Naruto began to lead her to the king sized bed. When they reached the bed they both dropped on to it as he laid on top of her. One of his hands ran down the side of the green dress as it was placed on her butt gripping it which earned him a nice little moan from her.

"You sure about this" Naruto asked breaking the kiss to look her in the eyes. Tsunade locked her eyes on to his.

"Yes, please take me" Tsunade replied. Naruto leaned forward more spreading her legs slightly with his left arm letting his body lay completely on top of her now.

He brought his left hand up as he pushed the green dress off her shoulders revealing more of her neck giving him more access as he began training kisses from the collar bone up hearing moans of pleasure at his ministrations until his lips met hers in another passionate kiss making her feel like she was floating. He broke the kiss seconds later as he lifted himself a bit above her to give him a better set of the women in front of him.

Her hands slowly crept from around his neck to as she felt his muscles through the shirt he had on until her hands reached the bottom of his shirt quickly removing it disposing of it on to the floor.

"Your top needs to come off to, I can't be the only one getting undressed" Naruto whispered into her ear making her shiver from all the pleasure that raked her body.

His left hand trailed down her chest with the dress still on until it reached about mid waist pulling off a strap that held the dress together. He kissed her deeply as the strap was disposed of on to the floor.

Pulling the top of the dress down to just above her breasts for a couple seconds to tease her a bit. He smirked when her left arm trailed his arm indicating to him to take it off. So he lifted himself off her more so he could slid the dress off, he did it slowly watching every part of her get revealed to him. The black laced bra and panties turned him on like crazy when he caught sight of them as the dress neared her feet. He no had the dress in hand throwing it on to the floor adding on to the pile of clothes.

He did not get the chance to do anymore as Tsunade sat up pushing him on his back as she slowly unzipped the front of his pants taking them off along with his boxers. Once they were on the floor she sat entranced by the ten inch monster in front of her that stuck up to show it's full length.

"_It's so big_" Tsunade thought as she got on her hands and knees putting her mouth right above the head of the dick as she looked into his eyes.

A blush appeared on her face growing to immense proportion especially when she put the head into her mouth as her tongue danced around it getting a good taste of what he tasted like. After a couple seconds groans could be heard escaping his mouth. Naruto's arms snaked forward as his fingers entwined in her hair.

She slowly began to engulf more of the monster cock that to her tasted so good. Once six inches of it were being sucked, her head began to bob up and down on it as her tongue was wrapped around his dick which only increased the moans that came from Naruto.

"I'm Cumminggg" Naruto moaned out as his hands brought her head all the way down making her take the full ten inches into her mouth spraying his load in the back of her throat.

She pulled her head back once released from his grip as cum dripped out of her mouth coughing a bit by how big the load had been.

"Are you ok" Naruto asked as he sat up.

"Yeah I am ok, so please don't stop" Tsunade said as she looked into his eyes.

"Heh I wasn't going to" Naruto replied as he flipped her on to her back once again getting an eep from the action. He quickly spreaded her legs as he crawled on top of her not completely laying on her. He leaned forward giving her a deep kiss as her arms snaked around his neck letting the kiss go deeper.

Naruto's tongue wanted entrance into her mouth so she obliged letting it flow into her mouth. Moans escaped her mouth as his tongue took control of her mouth as their tongues did battle but his came out on top.

His right arm snaked around her back as their tongues fought making Tsunade get lost in a world of pure pleasure. His hand quickly found the bras strap releasing the hold it had as he pulled the bra off Tsunade's gorgeous bust.

"Wow so beautiful" Naruto said as he leaned back a bit staring down at the double C bust before him. The hard pink nipples stuck out above anything else. As he stared she began to feel nervous as she covered them up with her arms.

"Don't hide them Tsunade, they are perfect" Naruto said. She slowly began to pull her arms away from her bust but they were quickly replaced by his hands as he squeezed them. He began rubbing them in multiple directions making the room fill up with cries of pleasure.

He leaned his head down to the right breast as his lips captured the nipple in his mouth beginning to suck on it. She could not take all this pleasure anymore feeling the heat rise around her.

"Naruto-kun I'm cumminggg" Tsunade moaned out as her body lifted off the bed slightly as she arched her back from the immense orgasm that shot through her very being. He did not stop his ministrations on her breasts until she came out of her orgasm.

He looked into her eyes as his hands began to rub down her stomach. He leaned forward giving her another deep kiss on her luscious lips. He released the kiss seconds later as he began to lick down her neck until he reached the left breast taking the nipple into his mouth sucking on it for a bit until his mouth moved over to the right breast giving the nipple a good suck as well.

His right hand finally reached her panties as two of his fingers slid underneath them entering her pussy. She moaned out in pleasure as he began to pump his fingers into her pussy.

He let the right breast nipple pop out of his mouth as he licked down her stomach stopping when his tongue met her panties. The whole time his fingers were doing their job.

"Your so wet Tsunade-chan" Naruto said. He lifted her legs up putting them together. His right hand gripped the top of her panties sliding the wet garment from the wet pussy. Once off he threw them on to the floor while he stared at the pink lips of her pussy.

"Don't say that it's embarrassing" Tsunade moaned out as she felt his tongue begin to lick her clitoris.

"You taste so good" Naruto said as his tongue slid from the clitoris to the folds of the pussy entering it giving him a good taste of the women. His right hand slid up her body grabbing the right breast rubbing it in multiple directions.

His left hand went to the clitoris as he began to rub it. His tongue licked every wall of Tsunade's pussy because he wanted to make sure he savored the taste.

"_She tastes amazing_" Naruto thought. His thought were cut off his she ached her back once again giving him enough time to open his mouth taking in all the juices that sprayed out of her. Once her orgasm had subsided he licked up the juices that were remaining around and in the pussy.

He crawled back on top of her grabbing both her breasts once again getting a moan from her.

"Are you sure your ok with this" Naruto asked because he was about to take her virginity.

"Yes, I'm ok with it so please don't stop I don't know if I could handle it if you just left me like this after all you done so far" She replied looking into his eyes.

"As you wish Tsunade-chan" Naruto whispered as he kissed her luscious lips once again letting his tongue roam free in her mouth as his hands felt up her breasts which were so soft. The next second she felt his dick enter her pussy just the head at first but he began to enter her more by the second until he stopped with only four inches of his dick inside her.

"It's going to hurt for a little but after that you will feel much better" He told her. Tsunade nodded as she bit her lip getting ready for the pain.

Naruto plunged his ten inch cock through the barrier that blocked his entrance to her pussy. It felt amazing for Naruto until a cry of whimpering pain came from Tsunade which made him break out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok" Naruto asked unsure.

"Yeah I'm fine just give me a bit to get used to it" Tsunade replied. Naruto nodded as he began to rub her breasts again liking the soft feel of them.

After about a minute of kissing and rubbing she told him he could move.

He slowly pulled his dick out but quickly plunged it back in leaving a withering Tsunade by the amount of pleasure that raked her body. He began to pick up the pace slamming his cock deep within her before pulling it out and doing it again.

"Your so tight Tsunade-chan" Naruto said as his dick continued to plunge into her wet pussy. She moaned none stop not able to control herself because it felt to good.

"Ah, Naruto-kun that feels so good" Tsunade moaned. Her body was being pushed back and forth by the hard thrusts but she didn't mind because she was lost by the pleasure.

He began sucking on the left nipple getting more moans from the women under him.

After a couple more thrusts he began to feel a build up inside himself realizing he was going to cum.

"Tsunade-chan can I come cum inside you" Naruto said. Plunging his cock deeper and harder inside her as the seconds past.

Tsunade just nodded not able to answer because the pleasure was to much for her, her limit was coming. Her moans began to increase signaling to Naruto she was about to cum as well so he picked up the pace slamming into her constantly. Slapping sounds echoed the room from the contact of Naruto's dick and her wet pussy.

"I'm cummmmminngggg" Naruto groaned out as he plunged his dick to the back of her pussy releasing his load of cum into her. His cum made her go over the edge as her back arched. The orgasm raked her body as she moaned in pleasure. She couldn't believe it, it feels so good. As her body retuned to it's normal position on the bed her mind was still clouded as the pleasure had not receded all the way yet.

Naruto leaned his head down giving her another deep kiss bringing her back from her pleasured trance returning the kiss as her arms snaked around his neck.

Naruto was not finished however as he got off Tsunade flipping her around as her butt stuck up in the air. Not even a second later he grabbed her ass with both hands as he plunged into her wet pussy again getting a load moan from Tsunade as he continued to fuck her mindlessly.

"Your pussy feels so good Tsunade-chan but I think we should try this" Naruto says as he pulls his dick out of her pussy getting a whimper from her in response until he put the head of his dick near her ass beginning to rub it in circles making her eyes widened.

"No not…" Tsunade was cut off as he plunged his dick deep within her ass getting a moan of pleasure and pain raking her body. He pulled out before slamming back in again. He got faster as the seconds past.

"Oh god that feels so good" Tsunade moaned out feeling his hard cock in her ass. She just couldn't take it anymore, she was so close to cumming again she couldn't stand it.

Naruto pulled his dick out of her ass as he plunged it back into her pussy getting load moans from her in response as he began to pump her.

He leaned forward a little grabbing her hair pulling it back as he continued to fuck her wet pussy.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm cummmmminngggg" Tsunade moaned as her body was raked with another orgasm. Naruto plunged his dick all the way into her pussy releasing another load into it's depths.

Tsunade fell over on to her side as Naruto's dick slipped out of her pussy. She could not move and was too tired to even look up to see what Naruto was doing but the answer was giving to her as he laid down in front of her encircling his hands around her waist pulling her head into his chest. Tsunade snuggled up to his chest falling asleep a moment later.

**(End of Lemon)**

He grabbed the blanket pulling it over top of them to get some sleep.

"_This was one hell of a night, I get to sleep with a beautiful women like Tsunade. My only concern is how mad will Kushina be tomorrow realizing that I had knocked her out_" Naruto thought. He slowly drifted to sleep with Tsunade in his arms.

**Hope you liked the chapter, let me know how the Lemon went!**

**Tsunade will not be a part of the pairing.**


	10. Chapter 10 Jonin Meeting

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Chapter 10- Jonin meeting**

"_It's been about a month since I have seen Tsunade, I had avoided her for about a week after we had sex until she was sent to a battle field somewhere in grass village_" Naruto thought as he grabbed Nawaki by his arm flinging him into Shisui who had tried sneaking up on him. They didn't react in time as Nawaki collided with him sending them both to the ground. Naruto watched on completely ignoring Kushina's incoming attack for the moment. Team five was in training ground five training. The training ground looked to be in a mess from the blown over trees to the small craters here and their.

For around a month he kept his team in tip top shape training them every time they were free and not out on missions. In the month they trained he guessed that they were now around chunin level or awfully close anyway. He was broken out of his thoughts as Kushina's fist collided with his gut making him grin.

"So close Kushina-chan" He said as he glowed white before exploding. Lucky for her because she had been expecting it, got back out of range in time but moments later was met with a fist to her face sending her sailing across the clearing until caught by Shisui mid flight placing her back on her feet.

All three of his genin improved greatly, he was very proud of them for how far they came in such little time but he would never voice it to much because to much praise is a bad thing.

"You guys improved by quite a bit but you still got a long ways to go before you can land any hits on me" He said smirking. The reactions on their faces were priceless especially Nawaki and Kushina's because they were pissed. They would not charge though because they had done that before and learned not to charge blindly into a fight with out a plan.

"I am going to beat you into the ground someday, you can count on it" Kushina shouted pumping her fist into the air. Naruto was about to comment on her statement before he felt a chakra signature making him unsheathe his katana quickly turning around slicing a clone of Kushina straight through the gut. He watched for a second as the clone went up in a plume of smoke before turning back around to face his team but all he noticed were three plumes of smoke were his team use to be.

"_They are definitely better then before, the change they went through is clearly visible_" He thought. He looked around the clearing already knowing were they were hiding but did not want to alert them to it yet because he wanted to give them time to prepare something.

"What should we do Shisui" Nawaki asked. They were huddled up in a tree a good distance away from Naruto to give them enough time to come up with a plan. Shisui did not answer right away opting to look in the direction their sensei could still be felt in the clearing. Unknown to them however Naruto was leaning up against the tree they were currently perched in.

"_Let's see what they come up with_" Naruto thought looking up at his team from his position. Thirty seconds later his team were still up in the tree planning so he decided to make his move. He disappeared reappearing in the middle of team five kicking Kushina straight in the face sending her flying just as he swung his left fist hitting Nawaki in the side of the face as his right arm hit Shisui in the side of the head sending each of them in multiple directions.

"_Heh looks like they didn't see that one coming_" Naruto thought. His train of thoughts were cut off as the three genin of team five lit white indicating they were exploding clones making a huge smirk appear on his face.

"_Their using the techniques I taught them wisely, I would never have guessed they got this down already. I only gave them this jutsu last week to learn_" Naruto thought disappearing out of sight just as the explosion rocketed the clearing he once stood. He appeared a good distance away perched on a high tree.

"Now were are they" He said to himself. Just as he finished his sentence kunai shot at him from multiple directions and when they were about ten feet away they multiplied twenty times leaving no way for any normal chunin to escape.

He was not no chunin though as a grin stretched his face as his arms rose up palms facing opposite directions.

"Shinra Tensai" Naruto shouted as the kunai were deflected sending them back in the directions they had come. When he sent them back, he threw in a couple of exploding tags as presents.

"Shit" Kushina thought. The same thought was passing through the genin as the kunai were sent back at them. They tried jumping away before the kunai could reach but they had been thrown their way twice as fast so they shunshined away from their position leaving a chakra signature in it's wake as more trees were blown back by an explosion.

"Damn it how are we going to land a good solid hit on him" Kushina shouted frustrated. She had found out about Naruto and Tsunade just as the rest of the team had but she was furious. She didn't know why but she felt horrible when she found out about it. Nawaki and Shisui looked towards her as multiple emotions passed her face. They were currently huddled up in a thick part of the forest but the thing was Kushina was the only real one their the other two were clones.

"Calm down Kushina, we all know you have a crush on sensei and finding out that he had sex with my sister made you mad just as I had been. Their not dating, my sister told me straight up that he liked someone else maybe it's you" Nawaki stated.

Kushina blushed red by his statement but it quickly went back to a scowl.

"I'm not going to forgive him that easily, I need to get him back first" Kushina shouted. Nawaki and Shisui opted to shut up because they did not want to ensue the wrath of Kushina.

"I think we should trap sensei from all directions then fire one jutsu each, that should at least do some damage" Shisui said. The rest of the team agreed only because nothing else could be thought of. The two clones vanished as team five began to surround Naruto from all sides.

"_I think I will just stand here to see what they have planned with the time I gave them_" He thought.

Kushina appeared on his right a good distance away going through hand signs just as Nawaki and Shisui appeared a good distance away in different set positions around him.

"Doton: Giant Boulder, Suiton: Jet stream, Fire style: Phoenix Flower jutsu" his genin shouted as they launched their jutsu at him. He waited as the techniques got closer, he wanted to make them believe they had gotten him.

"_Yes we finally got him_" Nawaki thought. Kushina had the same thought going through her head while Shisui thought otherwise.

Just as the attacks hit they began evaporating before their very eyes as their most power attacks at the moment were gone in a flash leaving no trace behind that their ever was an attack to begin with.

"No way, how the hell did you do that" Nawaki shouted. Their jutsu hit but it left no damage at all which was almost impossible.

"I absorbed the chakra that you used to form the jutsu leaving the technique invalid and not able to complete its task" Naruto said smirking because of the smart answer he had replied with trying to tick them off.

It did the trick as a water dragon came at him from Kushina but just as before the water technique vanished before their very eyes.

"Come on Kushina is that the best you got, you guys should be able to hit me at least once by now" Naruto said. Kushina got pissed forming another hand sign as the clearing was filled with around twenty clones.

"Shut up, I am going to kick your ass" She shouted clearly angry. The clones charged as he dropped into a stance to fend them off but before he could start to destroy them they glowed white.

"_Shit that's a little over board their will be nothing left of the forest if I let them go off_" Naruto thought quickly going through hand signs himself slamming them on the ground forming a thick and dense rock dome around them just as the explosion went off. The dome held for the most part until a couple seconds later when the jutsu began to chip away due to the intense explosion. After the explosion ended the rock dome no longer stood but damage to the forest was minimal.

"That was reckless, what the hell were you thinking" He shouted. He vanished out of sight as he appeared in front of Kushina with a ticked off look on his face. If that explosion had went off her team mates most likely would not have made it out alive. He saw the sad look plastered on her face understanding that she knew that she should not have done what she had. He clamed down a moment later not wanting to yell more then he had already.

"Just don't do it again, if I wasn't here your team mates would not have made it out alive so be careful" Naruto said. Kushina nodded her head but did not respond straight out. He knew she wouldn't because she hadn't really spoken to him when the team had found out about him and Tsunade.

"_I wish she would at least speak to me directly_" Naruto thought sighing. It was different with out her usual shouts about his teasing so he decided to try it out but before he could Kushina spoke up which surprised him.

"Why did you and Tsunade sleep together" Kushina asked with a light blush adorning her face. She was pissed but she also wanted a viable answer from him. It hurt her knowing that Naruto had been with someone in that way.

"It doesn't matter, me and her are not dating so that doesn't matter" He responded not really caring for how the words came out. Kushina's face turned from a light blush to a scowl in under a second.

"It does matter" Kushina shouted. Inside her head she was questioning herself on why she just yelled at him but couldn't find an answer.

"No it doesn't, it was a one time thing so don't worry about it" He said. Kushina's right hand came at him smacking him on the right cheek as tears began falling from her eyes. She vanished in a shunshin a moment later with out speaking a word. His eyes widened not expecting for Kushina to cry or act like that.

"I guess I said something wrong so I better go look for her" Naruto said. Right before he was going to leave however a bird began soaring above in circles making him sigh at not being able to search for Kushina right now. He put his arm straight out as the bird landed on his arm. He retrieved the message that was in it's claws as the bird flew away.

"_So their's a jonin meeting in twenty minutes_" Naruto thought staring at the piece of paper intertwined in his fingers. He was broken out of his thought as Nawaki and Shisui landed next to him.

"I guess the team lunch I had planned won't be happening now because of two reasons, Kushina isn't here and I have a meeting to go to" He said to them as he turned to face them.

"It's ok I got to go anyway sensei, my sister should be back by now" Nawaki stated vanishing in a shunshin. Shisui stayed however making him wonder for a moment why he was still their until an answer was given to him.

"My family is gathering together with close relatives and they wanted to know if you could come so that they could meet you" Shisui asked.

"Sure what time and what place" Naruto asked. He guessed most of the people their were going to be uchiha so it was bound to be one heck of a night.

"It's set for eight o clock tonight at the main uchiha compound. Do you know where that is" Shisui asked.

"Yeah I know were it is at, so I will see you later" He said vanishing with out a trace a moment later heading towards the meeting room hoping to not run into Tsunade on the way or during the meeting.

Once he got to the meeting room, he noticed not many people were in the room so he toke a seat to the far left of the chairs and tables provided. People began entering the room as the hokage and his advisors took their places in the big desk in the front of the room. He paid no heed to them however because his mind was on Kushina and how upset she had been.

"_I have to make it up to her once I find her after this meeting_" Naruto thought. The room was starting to fill up with jonin some where newly promoted while others were veterans.

Naruto was patted on his shoulder breaking him out of his thoughts. He turned his head slightly noticing that it was Jiraiya.

"You know you are one lucky son of a bitch for what you did with Tsunade. Every man in the world would have wanted to be in your place at that moment especially me" Jiraiya said sitting down next to him.

"I guess but it was only one time, I have another girl that I like" He replied. Jiraiya nodded in understanding getting some of the details to what happened.

"So how was she in bed" Jiraiya asked. He always wanted to know what it would be like to sleep with Tsunade. Naruto was about to answer but a fist to the back of Jiraiya's head sent his face straight down into the desk he sat at leaving an imprint in the hard wood.

Naruto looked on wide eyed as Tsunade lifted him up out of his chair threatening him, that if he spoke another word of the event she would throttle him making him nod his head in fear as she placed him back in his seat. She turned and looked Naruto right in the eyes as she gained a light blush on her face.

"Hey Tsunade how have you been" He asked her breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I'm doing good besides being tired from just getting back from a mission, now having to sit through a meeting on top of it. Good thing I have something to bring up in the meeting so I hope you support it with me" Tsunade replied smiling.

"Sure what ever it is must be a good idea if your so sure of it yourself" He said.

"Thanks it will really help if I get more support" Tsunade said as she leaned forward giving him a quick kiss on the lips. She knew they probably would never date so she wanted at least one last kiss before she gave up. She walked away missing the sexual comment by Jiraiya.

The meeting began moments later as they began discussing issues pertaining to the academy as well as the teams in general so that they could build new teams pertaining to better quality.

About an hour later Naruto had his head down on the desk starting to fall asleep from how boring the meeting was. Most of the issues presented were good but had major holes.

"Are their any other issues that the jonin would like to put out" Sarutobi the third hokage asked as his advisors were busy looking over forms for the other proposals well the ones that were accepted anyway.

Naruto lifted his head when to look around the room until his eyes fell on Tsunade who stood up out of her chair.

"Yes I have a proposal for a way the teams could be set up to save more lives" Tsunade replied. Some ninja looked at her interested in what she had to stay. Naruto knew what she was going to propose so he would make sure to get her point across to the people in the room.

"Ok, tell us your idea then Tsunade" Koharu said. The advisors looked on interested while the hokage already was given a quick go through from her before the meeting had began.

"We should place a medic ninja on each genin team and build a school where genin could go to become medic ninja. It would help save lives while in Konoha as well as in the field when someone got hurt. Our shinobi force will lose less ninja's this way" Tsunade said in a matter of fact tone making sure she sounded confident the whole time in her idea.

The jonin around them agreed with the idea but they thought that they could not afford a medic school and having a medic on a team would lower the offensive abilities of a team.

"That sounds like a decent idea but a medic school would cost too much of our budget and we need that money for other things. Placing a medic on each genin team would help save lives but where are we going to get that many field medics" Homura replied. The idea in itself was good but the amount of time to create this would be to much.

"Money is the least of your worries if we lose most of our shinobi to this war, we need more medics to save the lives of many" Tsunade shouted. She was getting furious, the ups to her proposal were far greater then the downs to it.

"I'm sorry Tsunade but we don't have the resources at the mome-" Koharu was cut off as a light blue haired guy stood up from further back in the crowd of jonin in the room.

"It's a good idea, my sister died in this war, if her team had a medic in the field she would have lived instead of bleeding to death" Dan said. The idea was good, this plan could possibly change all aspects of a team saving many ninja who would have died other wise.

"We are sorry for you lose but at the moment we can not put this plan in motion" Homura stated.

"Don't apologize to me and instead actually do something for the ninja in the field besides sitting on your lazy asses all day. This plan could save hundreds but you don't see that, you only see the amount of money you have to spend for it" Dan shouted. Tsunade turned her head looking at him with wide eyes not expecting anyone to stand up for her like that.

"The money is needed for supplies and ninja equipment, these essentials are needed more then field medics" Koharu shouted back but was silenced a second later by a hand gesture by the sandaime hokage telling her to sit down which she did.

"I believe this is a good idea as well" Naruto stated having enough of the argument ensuing in front of him. He stood up behind the desk he was at. Tsunade and Dan looked in his direction.

"Well the plan is not being put into action, so if you have a better idea we would hear that instead" Homura said.

"Too bad it's about the same plan. The plan will save many so even if you don't put this plan into action, during my team's training tomorrow I am going to bring up medic jutsu to Kushina and if she wants to learn it after finding out the benefits then I will teach her" Naruto replied. This shocked everyone in the room, mostly the advisors.

"You need to train them to fight so that they could be ready for actual combat especially Kushina since she has the Kyuubi sealed in her" Koharu shouted back.

"I am training them but I am adding this to their training regimen starting tomorrow" He said not backing down by the furious look sent his way by the two advisors. The hokage just looked at him curious by the development happening before him. Jiraiya smiled up at him from his position as he stood up alongside Naruto shocking the room even more.

"I will teach my students medical jutsu as well even if this is disapproved of because I can see the great benefits that are provided by this" Jiraiya stated. Soon everyone started to stand up announcing that they would do the same so in the end they passed Tsunade's idea. They would start making the medic school in a week.

They began discussing other issues as the time went by. It got dark out but the meeting was still going on. About an hour later no more topics were presented so the meeting started to come to a close.

"The meeting is over, the issues that were passed today will be set in place in two weeks or less" The sandaime stated as he got up with his advisors leaving the room. Most jonin began to leave the room, Naruto being one of them but he was quickly stopped by Tsunade who stood in his path.

"Thanks, for helping me, they probably would never have passed my idea if you hadn't stuck up for it" Tsunade said smiling.

"You should thank Dan and Jiraiya as well, they helped start that little movement in the meeting" He replied. Jiraiya walked up at that moment catching everything that was said.

"I don't need to be thanked" Jiraiya stated but was quickly hugged by Tsunade anyway enjoying every minute of it, though not displaying much of what he felt.

She released the hug as Jiraiya left heading home for the night. Just as Naruto and Tsunade began to head their separate ways Dan walked up to Tsunade introducing himself.

"Thanks Dan for your help in getting my plan set into action" She said. Dan smiled at the show of gratitude as she hugged him.

"Don't worry about it, I did what I thought best but I was wondering would you like to get something to eat" Dan asked. She thought about it for a minute as she watched Naruto's retreating form.

"Sure why not, I am in a good mood" She said grabbing him by his hand dragging him to the local bar for a drink and some food.

Naruto smirked watching as Tsunade dragged Dan down the street.

"_So it begins, I am going to have to safe Dan when the time comes but I will make sure he does not die_" He thought vanishing out of sight. He was now going to Kushina's house because more then likely she was their. It was seven o clock so he had an hour until he had to meet up with Shisui for dinner at the main uchiha compound.

He appeared in the living room of Kushina's apartment, all the lights were off in the room along with the kitchen but he had not checked her room yet so he walked to her room door turning the knob but found out it was locked.

"Kushina are you their" Naruto asked. He got no response but he did not give up as he knocked again on the door.

"Come on Kushina open up if your in their, I need to speak with you" Naruto said hoping that she would answer.

"Go away, just leave me alone" Kushina said. He caught sadness by the sound of her voice so he did the only thing that came to mind at the time. He kicked the door in seeing the room just as dark as the rest of the house. Kushina shot up in a sitting position right when her door flung open revealing Naruto.

"What the hell are you doing" Kushina shouted. She looked pissed as she stood up out of bed looking like she was about to kill him. He caught sight of the dried up tears on her face as well as fresh tears around her eyes.

He walked forward wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her into his chest. Her eyes widened not expecting anything like this to happen.

"Let me go" Kushina shouted. If he looked down at her face in that moment he would have caught sight of more tears falling.

"No, not until you forgive me. The reason me and Tsunade did what we did was because she was in love with me while I was not. She did not care deciding to just go through with it anyway but I liked someone else which Tsunade had guessed" Naruto explained. Kushina was still a little sad and angry with him but she felt better that he explained a little but when Naruto said he liked someone else it caught her attention right away.

"Who do you like" Kushina asked as she looked up at him still in his embrace. He smirked at the innocent question not really wanting to answer so he decided to tease her.

"Not telling Kushina-channnn, maybe I will tell you one day" He replied getting hit on the chest lightly by Kushina. He lifted his right arm from around her to her hair as he intertwined his fingers in her hair brushing it smoothly gaining a dark red blush on her face.

"Your hair gets more beautiful everyday" He whispered in her ear. He knew he was slowly falling for her as well but he did not love her yet. After a minute of holding her he realized something two mounds were pushing into his shirt so he pulled back away from Kushina looking at her. She had red panties on along with a see through night gown that got him feeling very hot. Kushina just looked at him confused until she looked down at herself seeing what she was wearing squealing out making Naruto turn around as she got back into bed under the covers with another blush sporting her face

Naruto left a little while later after talking with her for a bit on a couple things. Kushina went to bed early feeling tired as crap from the emotions that had raged inside her.

He quickly went to his apartment changing into his high collared black shirt along with the cargo pants and the Magatama necklace. He liked these clothes better then his ninja ones so he was still deciding if he should wear these instead.

When he reached the uchiha district, the guards had let him in with no trouble due to being told that the head of the clan was expecting him for dinner.

"_The uchiha district is much different now then in the future_" Naruto thought. He was broken out of his thoughts as the main compound was coming up on his left. When he reached the place stopping in front of the door as he began to knock. He waited for a couple seconds until the door finally began to open.

"Sorry to keep you waiting but I was busy cooking" a dark haired uchiha women answered the door allowing him entrance. He shut the door behind him as he looked at the women.

"Where is everyone else" He asked.

"Oh they are out back sparring, if you would like you can go join them. My son Shisui is out their with Fugaku and Mikoto" the women replied happily.

"Thanks, I think I will do that but what is your name" Naruto asked.

"The name is Uchiha Seya and what is yours" Seya asked curiously to the man before her.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto but don't tell anyone this just yet, no one knows my real name" he replied. He knew she might spread it which he hoped she did to make rumors start popping up. He has a reason for this but no one will know what it is.

"You're an Uzumaki, is that why you were placed on a team with Kushina" Seya asked.

"No, the reason I was placed on her team was because I asked the Uzukage if I could teach her. The reason he let me teach her was because I saved the Whirlpool village from destruction. He doesn't even know I am an Uzumaki" Naruto said as he walked out the back door.

He spotted a couple uchiha who were fighting, Shisui was fighting an older kid that looked like Sasuke's father which it probably was. Shisui spotted him stopping him in mid swing as he walked over to him.

"Hey sensei, you're a little early" Shisui asked. Naruto nodded as he explained that he made up with Kushina and about the meeting that went on. Shisui was a good person to talk to, a level headed not stuck up uchiha which made him happy to be his teacher.

"That's good sensei, dinner won't be for another twenty minutes though" Shisui stated. Naruto was about to reply until an older guy walked up alongside Shisui placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So this is your sensei Shisui, the name is Uchiha Yorin it's nice to meet you" Yorin said shacking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too" Naruto replied.

"Shisui has told me how good you are at fighting so do you want to spar a bit before dinner is ready" Yorin asked. He wanted to fight this guy for sometime now since his son had been telling him the training they had went through with this guy.

"Sure, why not" He quickly accepted the challenge. They both walked into a huge opening in the back yard both getting into taijutsu. Naruto noticed the guy had not activated his sharingan which made him nod liking the guy already for only using his actual strength and not just his eyes.

"Your dad is going to kick your sensei's ass Shisui, he is one of the best ninja of the uchiha clan" Fugaku stated confidently. He had the complex that uchiha were better already in his head from a young age so their was no saving him.

"I don't know Fugaku I bet he will surprise you" Shisui said as he watched the intricate design fighting as the two collided head long in the center of the field. Yorin ducked under a fist before quickly following it up trying to sweep Naruto's legs from under him.

"Wow he is amazing" Mikoto said. She had meant the fighting but her mind was focused on Naruto's face as a light blush adorned her face watching at how graceful Naruto fought.

Yorin jumped back getting nipped in the gut by a kick before he started going through hand seals faster then most could see.

"Fire style: Karyu Endan" Yorin shouted as a dragon made of blazing fire shot forth at Naruto who could not move out of the way. Yorin was about to help him out until his fire dragon evaporated leaving nothing not even a scorch mark behind.

"How did you do that" Yorin asked. He was shocked, one of the best fire techniques was blocked completely.

"It's a secret, ninja must have secrets so I can't reveal anything" He replied. Yorin nodded in understanding as they got back to their spar.

Yorin shot forward intending to punch Naruto in the face but was met with a knee to the gut doubling him over before a foot collided with his face sending him into a tree across the clearing going up in a plume of smoke. Naruto ducked under a punch from Yorin but was met with a kick to the back sending him sliding across the ground. Yorin charged forward trying to follow it up but Naruto glowed white making Yorin's eyes widen as the clone in front of him exploded, he Kawaried the second before the explosion hit him but a newly formed crater was left in the clone's wake.

Everyone in a one hundred foot radius felt the ground shake.

"Holy shit" Fugaku shouted. Shisui began to boast that he got a way better sensei then he had which was true. Mikoto was lost in her own feelings, she had a crush on Naruto before now her feelings for him kept growing because she now knew he could protect her. From any harm if need be.

"I think that's good enough for now, if we don't stop the house might be next" Yorin stated laughing lightly at the amount of damage that had been done in such little time. Naruto nodded as he rose out of the ground a good distance away.

They headed in for dinner, they discussed many things as they ate. Shisui sat to his right as Mikoto sat to his left. An hour passed but they were still not done talking until a topic came up.

"Do you have a dojutsu" Fugaku asked.

"Yep but I am not telling anyone what it is so don't ask because it is something I want to stay hidden for now" He replied getting nods from the adults understanding. Mikoto turned her head slightly to get a peak at his face like she had been all night but she was caught by surprise as he turned his head facing her.

"What is it Mikoto" Naruto asked.

"Do you have a girlfriend" Mikoto blurted out as a blush appeared on her face. The adults in the room chuckled at the obvious crush she had on Naruto.

"No, I don't think I do why?" Naruto asked as he looked in her eyes.

"No reason, I was just wondering" Mikoto said as she turned her head shyly away. Naruto chuckled thinking that she was very cute. After another twenty minutes of talking everyone decided to call it a night so Naruto walked towards the door but before he left he called Mikoto over to him.

"Why did you call me Naruto-kun" Mikoto asked. Naruto's eye brow raised at the suffixed but he ignored it as he leaned down kissing her deeply on the lips shocking her. He pulled back seconds later seeing Mikoto was to shocked to speak so he decided to enlighten her.

"Your really cute Mikoto but you are too young for me to date right now so when you get older how bout it" He asked her. Mikoto nodded her head dumbly while sporting a blush.

He vanished a moment later leaving no trace behind.

Mikoto touched her lips were she was kissed feeling warm all over from what Naruto had done.

"_That felt amazing, I wish I could be with him now_" Mikoto thought pouting because she really liked him.

Naruto appeared outside his apartment as he stared up at the glorious moon that stood out above anything else.

"I am like the moon, I shine brightly giving off a light for all to follow. The world will be cleansed of this hatred once and for all" He whispered up at the moon.

He slowly walked into his apartment throwing off all his clothes besides his boxers as he slipped into bed.

"_I am falling for Kushina but she is too young, so I have no choice but to wait, it's also the same with Mikoto but I don't know about her yet. It doesn't matter though for the moment as I have to come up with a plan to save Dan first_" Naruto thought drifting off to sleep a moment later.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Review to vote on Team five's second element affinity.**


	11. Chapter 11 Shifting Waters

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think!**

**Kushina is the main pairing and maybe Mikoto but I am still thinking about it.**

**Chapter 11- Shifting Waters**

"_I have been at this camp for a couple months now but no real action happened yet_" Naruto thought. He was so bored, some of the unit went with the sannin to a different sector to take control. They had to leave a strong person in this camp which just so happened to be him. The camp they were stationed at was just outside a small village which still was intact trying not to get the civilians involved.

"My team are all chunin now and I didn't get to see them rank up" He thought sighing as he laid back down on the bed that was provided in his tent. He trained them like crazy the two months before he was sent out. Worry still filled him that if he trained them good enough or not but he just had to hope because his team did have the ability to become great.

He had taught them multiple jutsu along with a few of his own that he created but the most impressive thing he had taught them was tactics, they excelled in this field as a team and single.

"Naruto some of the chunin got restless leaving the camp for the small village" Yorin shouted. He had not seen them leave but he was told by another.

"Damn it what the hell are they thinking, we can't cause too much unrest with the people of that village" Naruto shouted jumping straight up as he turned to face Yorin who just had entered the tent.

"What should we do" Yorin asked. Naruto was the commander since the sannin left leaving him in charge of a remaining unit of three hundred.

"It depends how many do you know of that left the camp" Naruto asked looking straight into his eyes.

"Around ten, maybe more but I don't really know that is an estimation" Yorin stated as he watched Naruto gather his katana as well as his other clothes quickly changing in to them while attaching the magatama necklace.

"Then I will be back in a few, your in charge until I return. The reason I am going alone is because if a large unit like us entered a small village we probably will attract way too much attention for my liking" Naruto stated stopping next to Yorin for a second before moving the flap out of the way exiting the tent with Yorin close behind.

"You should take at least a couple ninja with you just in case, going in alone is to risky" Yorin said. He knew Naruto was strong but a sneak attack from other ninja was a whole different story because any great ninja could fall from them if their not careful.

"Don't worry about me, but make sure to keep this camp safe, because due to our ninja entering that village their might be ninja who will attack this camp" Naruto said. He turned his head slightly towards Yorin to get his point across which it did as Yorin nodded not trying to stop him from going anymore.

The camp was quite the sight. It was enormous with ninja everywhere from all different rankings. As he exited the camp, he turned slightly looking back at the camp seeing that the gate guards looked his way in worry.

"Don't worry too much Yorin is in charge until I get back, I have to go bring back those chunin before they start something" He stated watching as the gate guards eased slightly feeling more confident now then before.

He vanished without a trace moments later appearing just outside the village, the village looked peaceful for the moment but he knew if he did not bring back the chunin soon their would be problems.

" I have to hurry" He thought as he entered the village. He was too late though as parts of the village exploded catching parts of the village in burning red ambers. The fighting had started, he watched as Ame and Mist ninja collided with a few ninja from his camp.

"_This has gotten into a huge mess_" Naruto thought as a kunai whizzed by his head. He saw three Ame ninja standing in front of him and just by how they looked he knew they wanted to kill him.

"I am not here to fight but if you attack, I will have no choice but to" He said. The three of them charged him ignoring the warning thinking that one guy was nothing they couldn't handle. They were wrong as Naruto appeared behind the first one spearing him through the chest with his katana. The other two ninja watched on horrified as their friend dropped dead in front of them in a pool of his own blood before they two met a similar fate as all three were now laid out on the ground life leaving them.

Naruto sheaved his sword not looking down at the bodies even once as he continued his trek through the village catching sight of brutal massacre of both ninja and civilians. He was getting pissed by the moment by what his ninja under his command had done. Blood dripped off the buildings, as the streets were filled with chaos and screams as fires danced every where leaving no room for argument. The buildings would be no more after today, this place was as good as gone.

"_This place is going to draw way to much attention to us, after I am done here we have to move the camp to a different location_" Naruto thought. He grimaced as a dead Ame ninja fell off the roof coming up leaving a spatter of blood on the street below.

He continued to run until two Ame ninja came out of the building which the one had fallen from dead.

"Konoha scum, you attack civilians who can't even fight back" the one Ame ninja shouted as he charged forward intent to kill but he never got the chance as he got chopped in the back of the neck by Naruto falling on to the ground unconscious just like his partner moments later.

The place was starting to burn quickly as the fire spread to most of the untouched houses leaving ashes in it's wake.

"GO AWAY" a child's voice echoed the streets. Naruto's eyes widened as he picked up his pace stopping in front of a house which just started to burn minutes ago so he did not have much time. He rushed in without even a seconds thought but what caught his sight when he entered was horrific.

Before him laid the bodies of two civilians dead but that is not what was bad no it was the bodies of two chunins from his camp laid out completely unrecognizable leaving no trace of who they were. A little boy cowered against the wall further into the wall from what he had done. The kid's eyes landed on him fearfully as he got closer.

"Please go away, leave me along" the little kid said looking him right in the eyes. The purple eyes of the Rinnegan flashed once in the eyes of the child before flashing back to normal.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I am sorry for what they have done. Do you want me to take you away from this place to become strong. I offer you this because you deserve it for what you had to just endure" He said lowering himself to the kids level putting a hand on his shoulder.

The kids eyes lit up as he looked straight into Naruto's eyes hopeful.

"Will you really do that for me" the little kid asked. Naruto smiled softly as he nodded his head.

"Yes, I will but I can't believe you had to endure this at such a young age" He said sighing as he looked back at the two civilian bodies that were burning on the floor from the intense heat that licked them.

"We better get out of here before we are caught in the fire" Naruto said. He quickly stood up lifting the kid on to his back making sure the kid would not fall off.

"Can I know your name though because I need something to call you" He asked. He felt the kid fidget on his back for a second before calming down.

"My name is Nagato" the kid stated. Naruto nodded in understanding not wanting to know the surname because the kid probably did not remember it due to the loss of his parents which caused trauma most likely.

Just as he got out of the burning building it collapsed in a heap just as the rest of the village kept burning. He was about to run towards the exit but a chunin laded in front of him making his eyes widen.

"What the hell were you guys thinking. Are their anyone left alive besides yourself" Naruto shouted as he grabbed the guy by the front of his vest lifting him up in the air very pissed off.

"I don't know, we thought we could scout out the place and if we found any ninja would kill them on the spot. I am the only one who survived unless the two ninja from the building you came from survived too" the chunin said fearful.

"Their dead, you are going to be punished to the highest mark once you return to the village. The civilians here are all dead thanks to your little scout mission" Naruto growled out as he threw the guy into the wall knocking him out. Just as he threw the guy, Yorin landed in front of him with a serious expression on his face.

"Are you ok Naruto" He asked looking around at all the burning buildings before his eyes fell on him.

"I am fine but I want you to take that chunin back to the camp, then send a message to the village because our camp is compromised now so we will need to change positions. I will return to the camp once I go check up on the situation with the sannin's camp so your in charge till then" Naruto said.

"Yes Naruto, but what is with the kid you have on your back, do you want me to take him as a prisoner" Yorin asked. He hoped the child was not a prisoner which must have been seen on his face since Naruto wasted no time in answering.

"No, I am going to train him and help him to protect himself since the chunin had killed his parents. Take that chunin back to the camp and lock him up until we can return back to Konoha" Naruto said. Yorin nodded in understanding hoisting the downed chunin on to his back disappearing a moment later.

"Don't worry I won't let no one harm you" He said to the shivering boy on his back. After his declaration Nagato calmed down to a reasonable level. So he vanished leaving no trace behind appearing just outside the village. Lucky for him too because just as he appeared the whole village behind them collapsed in a heap as the sturdy wood of the buildings burned probably going to leave nothing but ashes.

The village was one of many villages going to fall in this war but some were going to be saved he would make sure of it. He turned away from the burning heap of wood that once was a village.

Out of sight again his camp would not see him again for awhile

He appeared at a smaller camp up north, it took around two days to reach but the ninja here were more skilled. He trained Nagato along the way unlocking his chakra network along with teaching the kid a few chakra control exercises before any jutsu would be taught to the kid.

"We are here Nagato" Naruto said watching Nagato sigh in relief because his legs were tired even though he had not ran much but for him it was a lot.

As they walked the camp Nagato stayed close to him not trusting anyone in the camp besides Naruto. Most ninja turned in Naruto's direction as he passed wondering what he was their for. The kid with him surprised them to because they never saw him before.

"Yo Jiraiya are you here" Naruto shouted as he entered into the biggest tent in the camp indicating the commanders tent. No one was their which stopped him in his tracks as he searched the tent for any clues to where they had gone.

"If your looking for either Jiraiya or Tsunade, then they are not here. They headed out about an hour ago getting a report of a massive attack on some Konoha ninja about five miles north of here" Seya announced as she entered the tent. Naruto smiled as he turned in her direction.

"Thanks for the information but why did they go alone" He asked her walking a little closer to the women.

"They went alone because a certain person was mentioned in the report. I think the person mentioned was Hanzo the Salamander but I am not sure. Jiraiya said that even if we went, we would not be able to stop him" Seya replied making Naruto smirk at the mention of Hanzo.

"_So their about to be named the sannin_" He thought.

"Naruto are you ok, you look a little out of it" Seya asked. She was a little worried because he was just standing their not saying anything.

"Oh sorry I was just thinking about a couple of things but if they went alone then I will go and be their back up. Wait here with Seya Nagato, she is a nice person so don't be afraid of her" He said vanishing a moment later without a trace leaving a mumbling Seya behind.

"Damn that guy leaving me with a kid and going off to fight" Seya grumbled but she was also worried for him because if Hanzo was seriously their then their was a good chance that more back up was needed.

"Nagato would you come with me while I gather a couple ninja for back up to follow after him so he doesn't get hurt" Seya asked putting a hand on the child's shoulder. Nagato looked scared but nodded anyway because he did not want Naruto to get hurt.

"Good let's go, we got to hurry" Seya said as she began calling ninja to the tent.

"_I am almost their, I hope their battle isn't over yet_" Naruto thought as he picked up the pace quickly getting closer to the sound of a battle hitting it's mid point. Once he got close enough he caught sight of Gamabunta's sword turning into liquid from an acid like water ball from the giant lizard. He was on a cliff side watching the battle progress. Orochimaru was nowhere in sight which surprised him but knew he must be somewhere.

Naruto turned his head looking to the right trying to get any sight of Orochimaru but found none. He caught sight of orange and blue haired kids a good distance away from him.

"_So Konan and Yahiko are here, I think I will go greet them_" He thought gaining a smirk on his face vanishing from his position appearing behind the two kids who were laying down watching the fight. Though before he could say anything a giant snake erupted out of the ground trying to wrap it's self around the giant lizard which had Hanzo on top. The snake was not able to hold it for long as it was tossed aside but it did not have to hold it for long as a giant slug appeared above Hanzo and his lizard before quickly forming into thousands of smaller versions raining down on to them. They glowed green starting to drain Hanzo and his lizard of chakra, the lizard released a bout of chakra knocking the slugs away. Hanzo jumped off his lizard landing on Gamabunta's head running towards Jiraiya who was unprepared for this action.

He was met with a punch to the face sending him down Gamabunta's back but when the follow up attack came it was blocked by Jiraiya's left elbow.

"We are going to win Hanzo" Jiraiya shouted as he pushed Hanzo. He watched as all three of their summons went up in a huge plume of smoke but the giant lizard had not so Hanzo jumped back up on to his lizard just as Tsunade and Orochimaru joined Jiraiya all equally tired from the long drawn out fight they had.

"Wow, now this is en exciting fight" Naruto said. He wanted the two kids watching the fight to hear him which they did because they quickly jumped up from their position pulling out one kunai each.

The whole area was a mess their were ninja's bodies littering the ground were the sannin were fighting.

"Who are you" Konan asked slightly scared because of the surge of chakra Naruto purposely released to scare them.

"I am just a person trying to bring peace to this world. I am here to provide back up to the ninja down their if they need it" He replied. Yahiko charged at him with the kunai out. Naruto caught his wrist twisting the kunai out of the kids hand capturing both hands not allowing for the kid to escape.

"Let him go" Konan shouted as she ran forward as well. She was met with the same fate as Yahiko due to a shadow clone who had snuck up on her.

"I am not going to hurt you guys, I'm going to leave you guys alone but if you want to be trained to fight and protect yourselves then ask them for help" He stated as he pointed to the newly appointed sannin. The two kids eyes widened as he released them from his hold watching Hanzo vanish leaving the sannin to walk back to their camp.

"Go now, I have something I have to do" Naruto said. He watched as they hesitated for a second before a resolve burned in their eyes as they ran to meet the sannin.

"Their just like me when I was a kid" He said chuckling softly before he turned serious vanishing from his spot following the chakra signature Hanzo had left behind.

Hanzo got a little ways away from the previous battling area before he stopped in his tracks a couple seconds letting whoever was following him to catch up.

"Looks like you knew I was coming" Naruto said walking out of the tree line. The area around them was a dense woodland but if they fought here this area was good as gone.

"I can tell just by how confident you are that you are strong" Hanzo replied calmly turning to face the man.

"You guessed right, I am strong and what you have been doing to the people of Water country must be stopped and I am here to do it" Naruto said. Hanzo chuckled at the young man before him.

"I think you are a little to confident thinking that you can defeat me but I will humor you I guess but I am not holding back" Hanzo said as a serious expression appeared on his face pulling out his poison blade while Naruto drew his katana.

"That's how I want it, if I defeat you only because you underestimated me then it wouldn't be much of a fight" Naruto replied.

They charged forth collided head long into each as their swords lit up with sparks. Each trying to get passed the others defense. Naruto swung his sword diagonally but was deflected to the right by Hanzo's guard as a fist came within an inch of Naruto's face before he vanished before Hanzo's eyes appearing directly behind him kicking him in the back sending him flying but it did not last long as Hanzo went through hand signs in mid air landing on the final hand sign smacking both hands into the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu" Hanzo shouted as trees were uprooted and crushed by the enormous lizard that appeared with Hanzo on it's head. Naruto had jumped back out of range just in time landing on a high tree to get a better view of Hanzo.

"Why have I been summoned again" Gain asked.

"Another strong opponent presented himself to me, so I need your help" Hanzo stated. The lizards eyes fell on Naruto making it chuckle slightly.

"It is only one man, how is he giving you that much trouble" Gain asked thinking nothing of the man before it who stood on the highest point of a tree.

"He is stronger then what is seen" Hanzo said. The lizard nodded it's head slightly before it filled it's mouth with liquid before launching it at Naruto. The trees blew away by the intensity of the blast before hitting the area Naruto once stood.

"See told you it would be easy" Gain said. Hanzo thought other wise so he continued to look out for the man but was to slow to react when a huge force smacked into the lizard sending them toppling over on to the ground.

The lizard slowly got up but one of it's legs was now injured so it would not be as helpful now.

"Where is he, I can't sense him anywhere" Hanzo shouted looking every direction but was stopped cold when Naruto appeared on the lizards head punching him in the breathing mask he wore breaking it into about ten different pieces. Hanzo flew off the giant lizard but before he hit the ground hard, he flipped in mid air landing as he slid on the ground from the massive hit. The lizard stood their astonished with what just happened, not sure of what to do now.

"What are you" Hanzo said panting slightly. Naruto landed a good distance in front of him not looking tired at all.

"I am a God, that will rain down your peoples sorrow on to you and show you the error of your ways" He replied. Hanzo began chuckling softly before turning into full blown out laughter. After a couple seconds of laughing he stopped cold in his tracks.

"Don't be serious, you will die here today for making a fool out of me" Hanzo said darkly as he went through hand seals.

Naruto did not get the chance to jump away as the ground in the whole area turned into liquid but what was strange about this liquid was it had a purple tint to it.

"What you see around you is my poison that I have created after long tests with my lizards. It is filled with chakra meaning that it will follow the path that I guide it" Hanzo says. The purple liquid began to lift off the ground around them surrounding them leaving no room for Naruto to escape.

"Die" Hanzo shouted as the poison wrapped around Naruto starting to turn his skin a different color as it traveled to his mouth to kill him. A grin stretched Naruto's face surprising Hanzo because he believed this guy was trapped.

"Shinra Tensai" Naruto shouted as the liquid around and on him evaporated in a second leaving nothing left making Hanzo take a couple steps back in disbelief.

"How did you do that" Hanzo asked trying to come up with another plan. Naruto began walking closer as his skin returned to a normal color.

"It's a secret and one that you will never know since you will die today" He replied. The lizard behind him moved forward launching it's tail forward aiming to hit him. He quickly vanished out of sight leaving a bewildered Hanzo behind before his lizard was met with a high powered hit sending it smack down into the ground.

"Earth style: rock spears" Naruto shouted as spears shot up and through the lizard impaling it from every direction. It went up in a giant plume of smoke a moment later. Before Naruto could move a voice shouted.

"Water style: Twin Poison Dragons" Hanzo shouted as he gathered water from a stream nearby. Two purple dragons formed decimating the landscape, blowing away all the trees in the area leaving no where to hide as the dragons rushed Naruto.

"There is no escape" Hanzo said smiling. The smile quickly vanished and was replaced with a look of horror as a katana tore through his chest, blood beginning to pool at his feet. The Naruto standing across from him went up in smoke when his dragons met it.

"It is over Hanzo, your rein of terror ends today" Naruto said as he pulled out his sword with a quick flick of his wrist as blood gushed out of the wound. Hanzo would not give up however as he jumped ten feet away turning quickly throwing a kunai which was quickly deflected. He fell to one knee watching as Naruto got closer and closer by the second.

"Damn it, how are you so strong" Hanzo asked. He coughed up blood on to the cold unforgiving ground a moment later.

"It's because I have trained like crazy to make sure that I can change the hatred in this world that has escalated so much since the creation of the ninja world. You are part of this which means your end is now" He replied stopping five feet in front of the downed Hanzo. He was about to swing his sword to behead him but had to jump back as around two hundred kunai were launched at his direction. All the kunai impacted the ground giving the Ame ninja an opening to jump down pulling Hanzo behind them in a protective manner.

"We are not going to let you kill Hanzo-sama" a Ame ninja shouted as they got into defensive stances around their leader.

"I guess I have no choice then" Naruto said. The genjutsu around his eyes faded revealing the purple irises of the Rinnegan making Hanzo's eyes widen.

"Run you fools, your going to die if you stay here" Hanzo commanded angrily. The warning came to late however because right when he said the command Naruto brought up his arms palms facing towards them.

"Shinra Tensai" Naruto said. The force slammed into the Ame ninja leaving none standing as around fifteen ninja were launched off the feet as sounds of bones getting crushed and cracking of trees echoed through out the forest.

When the attack ended Hanzo was alone on his back coughing up blood. His blood on the ground was unnoticed because the grass was no longer green but a dark shade of red due to the fifteen dead ninja sprawled out in multiple directions due to them trying to escape the blast.

"Your time has come" Naruto said as he approached the downed form of Hanzo.

"Heh, that is what you think" he replied. Naruto watched on as the body dissolved into water. He quickly turned around just as Hanzo appeared behind him, Naruto swung his sword out beheading him before he knew what had hit him.

Hanzo's body fell to the ground lifeless as his head rolled a few feet away leaving a blood trail in it's wake.

"Just like I said, it is over" He whispered. He bent down taking the sword Hanzo had used sealing it up along with his head and some equipment he had found in his pockets.

Just as he stood back up rustling of foot steps began to get closer indicating more ninja were approaching his position. So not even a second later vanished out of sight leaving the dead Ame leader to his people who would see him dead. One Ame ninja saw Naruto before he had vanished so he reported his findings to the group that arrived moments later taking the body back to their camp.

"_That was close, I don't want to kill people I don't have to_" Naruto thought reappearing near the sannin's camp. Their was blood all over his clothes but the smell is what got him set.

"_I need to change into different clothes for now, these smell horrible_" He thought ignoring the weird looks he got from the ninja of the camp as he walked to the main tent further in.

"What happened to him" a random chunin whispered to another. Things like this were whispered as he passed because they did not know anything.

He flipped up the flap of the main tent catching sight of Tsunade and Orochimaru going over a map so he walked in. They both turned in his direction when he got closer. Tsunade's eyes widened seeing all the blood that soaked into Naruto's clothes.

"What happened to you, are you hurt" Tsunade asked as she began to check him over.

"I'm fine, the blood isn't from me it's from someone I just fought" He replied getting her very curious to who he had fought but he held back the information not wanting no one to know until it spread from Ame itself.

"I better wash you clothes for you, they are a mess" Tsunade said as she pulled off his shirt. She gained a blush as his muscles flexed. Orochimaru left the tent seconds later not wanting to be their anymore.

"I'm fine, I can wash them later so you don't need to" Naruto stated backing away slightly. After a bit of arguing she had gotten his clothes off. She threw his clothes in a basket, then turned back to a now naked Naruto gaining a blush on her face.

Naruto quickly pulled out a scroll popping out a new set of clothes putting them on before Tsunade could do anything. Tsunade pouted, even though she knew Naruto did not like her she still had enormous feelings for him. She felt sad that he didn't feel the same, though since she got to know Dan her feelings for Naruto waned a tiny bit but she knew they never would go away fully.

"I got to go Tsunade but I will make sure to talk to you later tonight maybe for a drink or two" Naruto said flipping the flap to the tent up.

"Your better, I just got back from a hard mission and a couple drinks are really needed right now" Tsunade replied. Before Naruto could leave she gripped him by the arm kissing him deeply on the lips.

"_I wish I could be in his arms always but I guess I can't_" She thought pulling back from the kiss flustered.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun I couldn't help myself" She said flustered.

"It's ok Tsunade-chan, just don't make it a habit" Naruto said chuckling. He had no feelings of love for her, she was only a really good friend but it still felt good to get kissed by such a beauty.

He left the tent with that on mind leaving Tsunade to her own things. His thoughts were cut off as he entered Seya's tent seeing Nagato asleep on her bed with her at the desk doing some paperwork.

He sat on the spare bed that was on the other side of the tent.

"What kind of work are you up to" Naruto asked the women making her jump out of her seat. She had not seen or felt no chakra signature at all. She turned in his direction punching him in the face for scaring her like that.

"Hey that's not nice" Naruto shouted. He was now laid back on the bed with a slight bruise forming on his cheek.

"It's also not nice to sneak up on someone" Seya replied back. She sat down on the bed next to him turning her head slightly at him as he looked up at her.

"Well maybe you need to be a better ninja" He replied back chuckling. He got a light punch to his shoulder for the comment.

"That's not funny" Seya said pouting. Even if Seya was thirty-two she was still very attractive and her pouting like that Naruto couldn't help but get a boner.

Seya caught sight of the bulge in his pants gaining a massive blush in response.

"Sorry, I can't help it since you are already very beautiful, the pout made you look even better" He replied honestly. Seya smiled softly as she leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips for his compliment.

"Well then, thank you very much" Seya said. She pulled back from the kiss seconds later. Naruto enjoyed the kiss while it lasted even though he just kissed a married women. She was hot so he had decided just to enjoy it.

"That was amazing" He whispered. Seya gained another blush quickly getting up walking back over to her desk to get back to work. Naruto grabbed her arm before she reached the desk however.

"I shouldn't have said that, I'm sorry" He said thinking he had said something wrong.

"It's ok, I just need to go back to work since most of these papers are due tomorrow" Seya said. Naruto nodded releasing her arm from his grip. She sat down getting back to work for the night.

He sighed deciding to head out for a bit so he walked towards the exit lifting the flap up, as he exited the tent. He missed the lustful look Seya sent his way as he left the tent.

"_I am so horny, I shouldn't have kissed him_" Seya thought groaning. She kept up her pace on the paperwork ignoring the urges as best as she could so it helped that Naruto was not in the tent at the moment.

"_I guess I will stay in this camp for a bit and figure out what I am going to do next_" Naruto thought. His thoughts drifted to Mikoto for a bit before most of his thoughts became occupied with Kushina. He wished she was older because it was so hard to flirt with her being that she was still kind of young. That is the same kind of situation that I also have with Mikoto. Two beautiful women but their both to young. He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head concentrating on other things.

"_I best go pick up Tsunade to go get the drinks she wanted_" He thought heading towards the main tent. It was quickly turning dark as night approached. So he hurried his pace to her tent wanting a drink himself pretty badly from the headache he got from fighting Hanzo.

**Hope you liked the chapter!**

**Also I have a lemon in mind but I am not sure about it, if you would like a lemon with NarutoxUchiha Seya let me know because I am not really set about doing it yet.**

**Also Tsunade isn't apart of the pairing she is trying to wain her feelings from him to Dan.**


	12. Chapter 12 A Night to Remember

**Review the chapter and let me know what you think! Reviews help me update faster**

**I am doing the lemon but they won't be getting together, it will help set the stage for something down the road in the story so don't hate.**

**Chapter 12- A Night to Remember**

"I think I am about to call it a night Tsunade" Naruto said. It was getting quite late, around midnight to be exact because the moon light lit up the camp from his position at the bar while he took a sip of the wine that was placed in front of him.

"Why? the night is still young, there are plenty of drinks to go around" Tsunade replied. She drank another shot just as she finished her sentence. Her face was flushed due to the alcohol she consumed that night. He had tried to get her to go home earlier but nothing worked, he hoped she would be done soon but that was quickly dashed.

He turned his head slightly looking at everyone in the make shift bar. The only people left in the bar were the bar tender and two other ninja who looked worse for wear. The place had been packed but now not so much, most of the people had went home around an hour ago.

Naruto sighed taking another sip before placing it back on the counter not wanting to drink anymore.

"Come on and finish it Naruto, you can't let good wine go to waste" Tsunade said. He just stared around the room just nodding his head to her to let her know he had heard her.

A couple seconds later a thud came from his left so he turned his head to see what it was and what he saw made him sigh. Their with her head on the counter, one Tsunade was knocked out cold due to drinking to much.

"Come on! Now I have to carry her back to her tent" Naruto said. He knew complaining would not help him so he slowly stood up hoisting her up bridal style leaving the bar quickly because the two other people in the bar were eyeing her form up. The bar tender didn't really care as he cleaned up the empty glasses left behind.

He arrived at her tent moments later flipping the flap up as he entered placing her on the bed that was laid out for her. Before he could pull away however a hand shot out grabbing his arm stopping him cold in his tacks.

"Don't leave Naruto-kun, you need a place to stay don't you. So you can stay here if you want" Tsunade said. He turned his head slightly towards her seeing her sitting up in the bed but not by much because she was swaying looking ready to fall over any minute.

"I can't stay here you need your rest Tsunade" He said laying her back down on the bed fully. She pouted trying to pull him down on to the bed with her bed but he was stronger then she was so she had no success. She kept trying for a couple minutes to pull him down, lucky for him she passed out seconds later.

"_Finally, dealing with a drunk Tsunade is hard. It is especially hard when she teases, it makes you just want to rip her clothes off and fuck her like a rabbit_" Naruto thought. Any man would be lucky to be able to have a girl like Tsunade. His thoughts were cut off as a ninja rushed into the tent yelling.

"Tsunade there are four battalions of ninja here wanting permission to enter the camp" the chunin exclaimed put of breathe.

"Be quiet, she drank to much so most likely she will be of no help because she is out like a light" Naruto replied pointing to the knocked out women.

"What! She is the only one that can authorize them to enter besides Orochimaru but he isn't in the camp at the moment" the chunin shouted once again. Naruto appeared in front of him clasping a hand over the guys mouth to stop his non sensible rambling.

"I will authorize them entrance so don't worry about it just lead the way quietly so I don't get my headache back" Naruto replied gaining a nod from the chunin as they exited the tent heading towards the entrance to the camp site.

It took around five minutes to get their since Naruto took his little old time getting their enjoying the nights fresh air that surrounded him. The moon looked amazing as it stuck out above anything else in the night sky giving off a light for everyone to follow.

"I was able to get someone to allow them entrance but it is neither Tsunade or Orochimaru" the chunin said to the other guard who stood watch. He also caught sight of around sixteen ninja a couple feet from the main camp. So he calmly walked towards them greeting them kindly to the camp.

"Welcome, I am sorry that neither Orochimaru or Tsunade were able to greet you but I am here to permit you guys entrance. Once you enter this chunin guard right here will point you to were everything is" Naruto said pointing to the guard that brought him here. The guards eyes widened before slumping a bit realizing he had a long night in front of him now.

A blue haired man stepped up out of the ninja before him.

"Hey Naruto it's been awhile, I haven't seen you for a couple months now" Dan said. Naruto stepped forward shaking the mans hand.

"Its good to see you Dan, we got to hang out tomorrow if you and I are not busy" Naruto replied. Dan nodded wanting to see what happened, he had heard a couple things had happened with Naruto's camp so he would like to hear the story behind it.

The ninja were ushered into the camp by the chunin guard. The guy wanted to get this over with ass quick as possible since he had been on the job now for about twenty four hours.

"_Well I guess I will go check on Nagato, he probably is sound asleep but I have to make sure since I am the one that brought him here_" Naruto thought as he walked back into the camp site heading towards Seya's tent.

He liked the night, it soothed him. He did not know why but the night air mixed with the light from the moon made him feel so relaxed. His train of thoughts were pushed back as he approached Seya's tent. Their was a small flicker of a light that illuminated the tent but not by much, so he guessed that Seya must still be up.

"_Why is she still up_" He thought. He flipped up the flap of the tent catching sight of a sleeping Nagato on the same futon he laid on before but in a different position. He looked over towards the small desk in the corner seeing that the small light came from their.

**(Lemon Begins)**

He saw Seya leaned back in the chair moaning with her right hand down her pants. His eyes widened at the scene that played in front of him, he quickly tried to back out of the tent as his eyes were locked on to the beautiful figure of Seya, her long dazzling black hair fell over the back of the chair she sat in. Her jonin vest was wide open, as well as her grey undershirt was lifted just above her breasts as one hand fondled the left breast. He guessed her size was around D cup but he wasn't sure. He didn't get much time to think about it as he kicked a notebook that was on the ground sending it sliding across the floor coming in contact with the wall making Seya jump out of the chair pulling her hand out of her pants while also pulling her shirt back down.

He didn't get much time to react as he found himself laid out on the ground while Seya straddled him with a kunai pointed at his neck. Naruto felt this was very exotic since Seya looked worn out from what she was doing before.

"Naruto?, what are you doing here. I thought you would have went to bed by now" Seya asked as she pulled the kunai away from his neck but did not get up from the position she was in.

"I could say the same for you, but I sort of got my answer when I saw you doing your thing when I arrived in the tent" Naruto replied chuckling slightly as the thirty four year old women on top of him gained a red blush that stretched cross her face indicating that she was embarrassed.

"I have to admit, I couldn't stop staring, Your very beautiful, I just wish I didn't hit that damned notebook maybe I would have got more time to observe" Naruto said. He laughed lightly as Seya punched him in the arm gaining an annoyed look before a blush once again framed her face.

Since Seya was straddling Naruto, He began to feel the wetness seeping through her clothes from her pussy. He guessed that she didn't have sex for awhile since she has been on a mission now for months.

"I don't mind that you saw me but you could have alerted me that you were here. I would have just showed you if you asked" Seya replied. She couldn't take it anymore, she was so horny so she threw the vest off her that had laid open only leaving the grey undershirt left on. Her D cups pushed against the tight shirt so much it looked like the shirt would rip any moment. Naruto stared at the large lumps until he couldn't hold back anymore reaching up with both his hands pulling the grey shirt up and over her head throwing it to the side as well before his hands went to her perfect breasts gripping them firmly as he switched their positions with him on top of her as her legs were now spread apart.

"Naruto-kun, I can't stand it anymore so please take me. Please screw me, I have been holding my hormones back for to long" Seya said moaning as her mounds were squeezed tightly. Naruto leaned forward giving Seya a deep kiss on the lips gaining a loud moan in response as his tongue entered her mouth wandering her mouth getting a taste of her. Seya's arms reached up wrapping around Naruto's neck deepening the kiss further as his hand worked their magic on her boobs. He rubbed her pink tipped nipples as his hands massaged them gaining numerous moans from the women under him.

He broke the kiss moments later staring deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this Seya" He asked her not wanting her to feel bad if they went any further then what they were doing now. She was panting he noticed which meant that she was loosing control of her senses.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun, so please don't stop. I want you inside me please I can't take it anymore" Seya replied. Her vision was cloudy, her hormones were so strong.

Naruto leaned forward giving her another deep kiss on the lips as his arms trailed down her sides reaching her pants. He released the kiss as his right hand slid under her pants and panties reaching her pussy as he began to rub her beautiful pussy.

As his hand did it's job on her pussy his left hand slid into her pants from behind gripping her firm but perfect ass.

"Oh Naruto-kun that feels so good" Seya moaned out. He leaned his head down taking Seya's left nipple into his mouth sucking on it. Milk flowed out as he drank the luscious fluid. It made him hornier as his pants began tightening around his member.

He didn't stop his ministrations, two of his fingers slipped into her pussy plunging into it's depths over and over again as he gripped her ass tighter wanting to get the most out of this experience.

"_Her milk tastes amazing_" Naruto thought. He plopped the nipple out of his mouth leaning upwards giving Seya another kiss on the lips as his two finger continued to pump into her pussy. Seconds later Seya arched her back as a loud moan escaped her lips. The kiss they were sharing covered most of the sound up though.

"Now it's your turn Naruto-kun" Seya said purring slightly. She was not holding back any longer because she couldn't her body would not let her.

She flipped him over on to his back as she got on to her knees seductively. She slide her pants off slowly before flinging them against the wall leaving her wet panties on for him to see. She began rubbing her pussy through the fabric giving him the perfect view. Naruto lifted his shirt off throwing it against the wall as well. Naruto went to pull off his pants as well but Seya pushed him on to his back before he could. Her black haired framed her sharp but rounded face with those beautiful hazel eyes that shone.

She grabbed the top of his pants sliding them off along with his boxers although a bit slowly teasing him. She threw them against the wall before slowly crawling between his legs taking his ten inch member in her right hand stroking it once to get a feel for it gaining a groan from Naruto.

"Do you like this Naruto-kun" Seya asked. She began stroking him faster gaining more groans from him, she leaned her head forward taking the head of Naruto's dick into his mouth sucking on it a bit.

"That feels good Seya-chan" He replied. His ringers reached up entwining in her hair as she bobbed her head up and down taking his ten inch dick into her mouth. He began groaning louder as she took the whole cock deep into her mouth bobbing her head faster wanting to drink his cum.

"Fill my mouth up with your load" Seya said. Naruto nodded slightly as she stroked his dick while bobbing her head up and down on his cock.

Seconds later Naruto gripped her head slamming his dick deep within her mouth releasing his large load. She tried swallowing most of it when Naruto pulled out but she began to cough and choke on the huge amount he had released. He patted her back looking at her worried.

"Are you ok Seya" He asked. She nodded looking straight into his eyes giving him the ok to continue. He smiled as he pushed her on to her back not giving her enough time to react as he ripped off her panties throwing them off to the side before he dug in.

He grabbed her legs spreading them wide open giving him the perfect sight of her drenched pussy, her pussy was soaked so he would get a good taste of her. He leaned his head down as he took a experimental lick of her pussy gaining a massive moan from Seya.

"Oh Naruto that feels so good" Seya said. Seya grabbed her luscious boobs with her hands rubbing them in all directions as her pleasure increased.

He licked her pussy again liking the taste, so he started eating her pussy forcefully as he began sucking on the folds. His tongue entered her pussy licking her inner walls. His right hand went a bit up to her clitoris as it began rubbing it and pinching it. Her pussy got wetter by the minute as he ate her pussy up. His left hand gripped her ass tightly because her ass was perfect. He couldn't get enough of it.

"I'm cummmmminggg Naruto-kun" Seya moaned loudly as she arched her back withering from the intense orgasm that raked her body to know end. He had opened his mouth wide as her pussy began to squirt taking the juices into his mouth leaving none behind. As she came down from her orgasm he began to lap up the juices that remained around and in her pussy.

He crawled over top of her looking deeply into her eyes.

"Did you like that Seya-chan" He asked her. The only answer he got was her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned up kissing him deeply. He kissed her back forcing her head back on to the ground as they got lost in their pleasure.

Naruto thrusted his dick deep within her pussy as they kissed gaining a loud moan from Seya in response. He released the kiss as he pulled his dick almost all the way out thrusting it back in. Before long he was pounding her like their was no tomorrow. Slapping, moaning sounds were all the two could hear. His dick plunged into her ruthlessly. He grabbed both her breasts squeezing them tightly. His mouth slid to her neck nibbling her a bit as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone hitting all the right spots. His mouth then traveled to her left nipple taking it fully into his mouth. Her moans were growing more ecstatic as time went on, he plunged his dick deep within her as he released his load. He watched as Seya arched her back milk shooting out from her nipples getting him more excited then he was before.

He did not give her time to relax though as he flipped her over on to her knees

"Wait Naruto not th-" Seya was cut off as Naruto plunged his dick into her ass making Seya's eyes widened not expecting this to happen. He grabbed her ass cheeks with both hands as he began to slap them gaining loud moans from Seya. Naruto began pumping her ass with his dick leaving no room for Seya to catch her breathe.

"That feels so good but please fuck my pussy some more" Seya moaned out. He pussy was so wet, she was practically begging for Naruto to switch back to her pussy.

He pulled his dick out of her ass as he placed it in front of her luscious wet pussy. He plunged into her as he began pumping into her. He leaned forward grabbing her hair pulling her back as his thrusts got deeper by the second, Seya was lost in a world of bliss.

"Seya-chan I am going to cum inside again" He said. Her pussy began tightening around his member so he picked up the pace as his dick plunged into her harder and faster.

He turned her on to her side as he thrusted into her from right behind her grabbing both boobs in the process squeezing the nipples as milk shot out of them.

Naruto thrusted his dick deep within her pussy as the walls around his dick clamped down locking it in place as Seya leaned back into him as her body gave out. His load shot into her filling her up to the brim leaving no room. Some cum leaked out as her pussy was full.

He plopped his dick out as Seya snuggled up against him panting from the amount of pleasure they just went through.

"Thank you Naruto-kun I feel so good" Seya said. Naruto smirked as he grabbed her lifting her up bridal style throwing her on to the second bed before she had any time to react.

"Naruto-kunnn" Seya moaned out as he plunged his dick into her pussy again. He began pumping her pussy getting moans in response from Seya before he laid on his back placing Seya on top, his dick still deep within her.

"It's your turn Seya" He said smirking.

She nodded her head as she began to ride his dick. Naruto reached up cupping both of her boobs in his hands rubbing the nipples as she continued to plunge up and down on his cock. He twisted her nipples as another orgasm shot through her body stopping her mid plunge falling on to her back panting. Naruto's load shot out all over Seya as she panted. Naruto looked down at her wondering what to do next before a thought crossed his mind.

"Do you want me to fuck your ass again" Naruto asked her hoping she would say yes. She nodded her head not able to respond normally from the pleasure that raked her body at the moment. She got on her knees sticking her butt straight in the air waiting for him to start.

"Please fuck me, I need more" Seya said. She was very stressed out so he was their to make her feel much better.

He leaned forward over her grabbing both her boobs rubbing them in multiple directions kissing Seya on the lips deeply as the tip of his dick entered her ass. He plunged his whole dick into her ass once again as he began to pump her ass. The futon was shaking badly as Naruto thrusted her fast and hard.

"Damn your ass is so tight" Naruto said. He grunted as he pumped her tight ass. Seconds later Seya could not handle it anymore as her body fell to the bed withering from another orgasm that shot through her body making her pussy squirt juices all over the bed.

"Naruto-kun, don't stop" Seya said panting.

An hour later Naruto watched as Seya passed out under him from another orgasm that raked her body. He slowly got off the bed looking down on it seeing that the whole bed was soaked to the core.

**(Lemon end)**

"_I guess we got a little carried away_" Naruto thought. He looked around the room gathering all his clothes up putting them back on. He walked towards the exit to the tent flipping the flap up. He turned his head slightly back seeing the beautiful face of Seya come into his vision.

"_This was one hell of a night but I don't have time to rest or relax. I have to go train even though I am tired as hell_" Naruto thought. He left a note behind telling Seya where she could fined him in the morning if she wanted to. She might be mad at what happened but she also might not be.

Naruto sighed by all the thoughts that were passing through his head at the moment.

"_At least I am getting some practice for when Kushina gets older_" He thought. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for the moment since she was still to young, along with Mikoto.

He hurried to a forest just outside of the camp to work on some of his new moves he came up with.

"_I guess I will work on my kenjutsu first since I am not alone_" He thought. Naruto began cutting up trees, releasing wind chakra from the blade to do more damage.

About an hour later the two Ame ninja that were hiding in the bushes jumped out running towards him with kunai drawn. Naruto smirked at how stupid they were at charging at him a potential threat. They must have been angry not being able to catch any of his techniques being used. He jumped over the first one cutting through the neck sending the head rolling as the body fell in a shower of blood. The second one tried to run but before he could a sword went through his chest as he joined his team mate on the ground leaving a giant pool of blood.

"What a night, I have sex then I am attacked.. I wonder what will happen next" He asked himself. Around ten ninja surrounded him right after he asked the question making him sweat drop before he smirked finally having the chance to try out a new jutsu he wanted to try for awhile now. He went through hand seals as the ninja around him began their attack but they did not get the chance.

"Lighting style: Magnetic Field" Naruto shouted. The ninja stopped in their tracks as around four tons of force slammed into them sending them pan caked into the ground before the area lit up yellow, shocking all the downed ninja leaving only smoldering ashes from the intense heat the lighting had created

"_It worked but it would not work on strong opponents yet. They would react faster then these guys who did not expect it_" Naruto thought as he continued his training for the night ignoring the smell left behind from the bodies which still laid their. The smell was horrific but he would deal with it because his training was more important.

**I hope you liked the chapter along with the Lemon!**


End file.
